Meu doce Vampiro
by Pandora Potter-jm
Summary: A princesinha Tenten vivia feliz em seu castelinho, até que um vampiro a visita e acaba com sua vida completamente. NejiXTen, HinaXNeil e essa fic é dedicada À minha querida -Hien-san... Presentinho n.n! Aproveitem!
1. Trailler

**Oi, pessoal...!**

**Estranho eu não estar usando palavras "ajaponesadas"? Bom, é porque a fic agora tem um toque inglês e eu quero que ela fique completamente inglesa... u.ú**

**Não, eu não vou escrever em inglês... Ah, e é uma fic dedicada à minha querida amiga Hien-san. Bom, chega de enrolação, leiam, leiam e leiam, mas deixem MUUUUUITAS reviews, tá? n.n**

**Uma princesa...**

-Estou cansada dele ficar me apresentando a esses príncipes esnobes e gordos... –Tenten suspirou.

-O seu destino é se casar com um- Sasuke cruzou os braços.

-A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro, então cala a boca, Sasuke.

**... uma camponesa...**

-Tenten, se acalme... –Hinata pediu- Não desconte a raiva nas suas coisas...

-São objetos inanimados! E, se eu quebrar, papai me dará novos!- a princesa falou- Por isso desconto minha raiva nelas! Se descontasse em você, te perderia pra sempre!

**... se separam...**

-Poupe suas forças, Sir... Eu não vou fazer mal à Tenten- disse Hinata com sangue nos lábios- Acabei de me servir, então pensarei nela mais tarde...

Por hora, tenho um compromisso...

**... por culpa de um vampiro.**

-Pronto, querida... Volte para seu quarto. Amanhã, prometo que dançaremos novamente- ele sorriu.

**Um outro vampiro...**

-Se o Neil mordeu a Hina e deu seu sangue para ela, significa que ele é puro-sangue. E, como os puro-sangue descendem de uma longa família de vampiros, você também é um vampiro...!

-Sou mesmo-

**... e um cavaleiro...**

-Olha, Hina...! Um lago...!-Tenten exclamou, animada.

-Não seja idiota: isso é um córrego- Sasuke a corrigiu.

-Não te perguntei.

**... precisam salvá-las...**

-A princesa não vai a lugar algum: precisa ficar em um lugar seguro- Sasuke argumentou.

-E você acha que ela ficará segura aqui? Acha que conseguirá protegê-la sendo que mal consegue se levantar...?

**... junto aos lobisomens.**

-Só há uma saída, por mais que eu odeie...

-E qual é?-perguntaram juntos.

-Pedir reforços.

-E o que há de tão odioso nisso?

-Só há, Sir. Ter que pedir ajuda a uma raça inimiga é humilhante... - Neji explicou.

-Mas não foi você quem disse que estava do nosso lado?

-E quem disse que eu falei dos humanos?-riu.

**A guerra começa...**

-Mas... Para onde iremos? Para o seu reino? Provavelmente Neil e Hinata estarão lá...

-Precisamos de reforços... Meu irmão pretende fazer uma guerra entre vampiros e humanos. O que nos resta é pegá-lo antes que ele nos pegue...

-E há chance de ganharmos a guerra?

-Acho que sim.

**... irmãos se confrontam...**

-Maninho, eu estava te esperando... –Neil sorriu.

-Ótimo. Agora que eu cheguei, você pode me servir um chazinho com biscoitos... –Neji falou, irônico.

-Espirituoso como sempre- riu- Peguem-no.

**... o que pode acontecer?**

-Neji, por que tem que haver uma guerra?- Tenten perguntou ao rapaz.

-Eu te explico depois.

**O que o destino...**

-Quanto à você, vampiro... Cuide bem dela. Se ela morrer em suas mãos, eu irei até o inferno te procurar só para fazer você se arrepender em pedacinhos, seu miserável...-Sasuke ameaçou.

-Huh- Neji deu um sorrisinho.

**... lhes reserva...?**

-Sabia que você não tinha palavra, Lee, mas não sabia que era tão medroso- o príncipe retrucou.

-Cuidado com os lobisomens, caro príncipe... –o outro sorriu cinicamente- E tente voltar vivo...

-Idiota.

**Meu doce vampiro. **

**Não perca a estréia quarta.**

**E aí, o que acharam?**

**Gostou? Mande uma review! **

**Não gostou? Mande outra review!**

**Achou uma porcaria? Mande mais uma review!**

**E assim consecutivamente... n.n**

**Esta fic é dedicada especialmente à Chris-chan, ou Hien-san, ou até Yoru-chaan... Ela me pediu um NejiXTen e aqui está... Ah, será uma longfic. Espero que acompanhem. Isso é só o trailler, então segunda-feira tem mais se eu não me der mal na prova de física... E dependendo das reviews, claro (vou virar chantagista! XD)**

**Beijão, pessoal! Mandem reviews!**


	2. We were born to fly

Oi, de novo

**Oi, de novo... n.n**

**Bom, estou postando o primeiro capítulo...**

**Espero que gostem, né...? Sei que eu só demorei dois dias para postar um novo capítulo, mas não esperem tanta rapidez nas postagens. Vou postar um capítulo por semana (dois se eu receber reviews dos anônimos que passam pela fic, lêem e nunca deixam comentário n.n...). **

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao titio Masashi Kishimoto... E os vampiros da história não pertencem unicamente à Vampire Knight, entenderam? Eles podem ser usados em qualquer lugar sem que seja plágio desse mangá... u.u **

**Bom... Aqui está o primeiro capítulo... ¬¬**

**We were born to fly.**

Os primeiros raios de sol passavam pelas janelas do castelo, situado na Grã-Bretanha ou na Londres atual, de um rei que se dizia de toda a Inglaterra.

Em um de seus quartos, nas camas de dossel, duas garotas se viam adormecidas, o dourado iluminando as duas faces angelicais, porém contrastantes.

-Hm... –a primeira gemeu, abrindo um olho primeiro e se acostumando à luz em seu rosto. Possuía cabelos ondulados e cor de chocolate que iam pouco abaixo do ombro. Os olhos eram cor-de-mel e a pele era bronzeada, o rosto possuía traços fortes e bem-feitos. Sentou-se em sua cama, sentindo o gosto da manhã em sua boca, e olhou para a cama ao lado da sua, sonolenta.

Num raio de poucos segundos, a menina desfez o ar sonolento e saltou para a cama da outra. A moça adormecida franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentando. Possuía os cabelos mais longos que o da primeira, negros e lisos, olhos com um estranho tom perolado, pele clara e os traços suaves.

-Que horas são...?-perguntou, sonolenta.

-É tarde, Hina!- a morena sorriu- E você me prometeu que passaríamos o dia juntas hoje...! Assim, papai não tem do que reclamar...

-Tenten, ainda está cedo... O senhor Mitsashi não irá deixá-la sair tão cedo- a menina chamada Hinata falou.

-Ah, mas ele vai ter que deixar... – a moça cruzou os braços, contrafeita- Vamos nos arrumar logo.

-Ah, mas eu... Não trouxe nenhuma muda de roupa- a outra lembrou.

-Você pode usar uma das minhas- a morena falou, puxando a amiga pelo pulso.

Alguns minutos depois, Tenten saiu do _closet _com um vestido de linho nobre que ia até o joelho e era verde-claro, com os ombros nus e mangas largas que iam até os cotovelos, sendo franzida por uma fitinha branca e ficando frouxo no braço. Hinata trajava um vestido de linho branco e rodado, com mangas compridas e um espartilho de couro marrom apertando-lhe o tronco.

-Vossa Majestade, precisa de uma autorização do rei para sair dos domínios do castelo... –um guarda apressou-se a dizer quando as duas jovens se aproximaram do portão como quem não quer nada.

-Ah... Deixe-me passar, Shino... Por favor- Tenten pediu, fazendo sua melhor expressão de choro, que lembrava a de um cãozinho pedindo comida.

-Mas... Majestade... –ele corou levemente, parecendo desconcertado- Eu tenho ordens explícitas para...!

-Princesa- elas escutaram a voz forte e procuraram sua origem. Viram um rapaz se aproximar.

Ele usava uma armadura de prata maciça, o capacete com a forma da cabeça de um dragão e com duas safiras aonde deveriam estar seus olhos. Os cabelos eram negros, lisos na frente e rebeldes atrás, os olhos eram negros com duas pedras de ônix, a pele clara, o porte de um guerreiro e uma espada embainhada presa ao cinto.

-Não pode sair dos domínios do castelo e você sabe disso- ele retrucou.

-Urgh... Sasuke... - a morena falou, desgostosa. Hinata pareceu encolher um pouco à visão do rapaz e seus olhos amedrontados olhavam da amiga para ele.

-Você deveria parar com essa mania de fugir- ele franziu o cenho- Falaremos com seu pai e veremos o que ele acha sobre seus passeios costumeiros...

-Me solta, seu cão do exército! – a garota o repudiou quando o mesmo pegou-a nos ombros como se fosse um mero saco de arroz.

-Solte-a...!-Hinata pediu, segurando-o pelo seu braço livre. O moreno a olhou de soslaio, deu de ombros e arrastou a menina pelos pulsos até o Salão Principal, onde encontrou o rei descendo as escadas com seus trajes de veludo e seu cetro de outro com rubis incrustados. O mesmo não conteve uma expressão de surpresa quando viu os três.

-_Sir _Uchiha, mas o que está...?- o mesmo perguntou, incapaz de terminar a própria frase.

-Peço perdão por ter que atormentá-lo tão cedo, Alteza... – o jovem falou, polido, depositando Tenten no chão e soltando o braço de Hinata- Mas a princesa e esta jovem tinham a intensão de desobedecer suas ordens e sair dos domínios do castelo.

-O que me diz é verdade, Sir...? –o homem arqueou as sobrancelhas e o cavaleiro olhou-as de soslaio. Tenten, que caída no chão, recompôs-se enquanto xingava o moreno em voz baixa e fechou a cara para o mesmo quando percebeu que ele a observava.

-Pergunte diretamente a elas, Alteza... –ele cruzou os braços, como se duvidasse que elas pudessem mentir para o rei.

-Filha...?- o senhor esperou uma resposta que não veio, pois a menina somente desviou o olhar com certo desgosto. Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, corando até o último fio de cabelo. Estava claro que era verdade, para elas e para o rei.

-Só pretendíamos dar um passeio pelos campos... –Tenten argumentou.

-Não achamos que pudesse haver perigo em...!- Hinata tentou falar também, mas foi interrompida.

-Não há perigo? Só _há _perigo! Você, Mitsashi Tenten, é filha do rei da Inglaterra e acha que não há perigo em andar por aí quando qualquer malandro por aí adoraria te seqüestrar para fazer o que quiser? E ainda acha que "não há perigo" em andar por aí?!- Sasuke argumentou, sério, e as meninas pareceram se encolher um pouco. Mas a princesa não quis mostrar o ressentimento.

-Mas eu não vou conseguir viver trancada aqui pelo resto da minha vida! Eu preciso sair de vez em quando! – protestou, cruzando os braços e fazendo sua melhor pose de criança injustiçada.

-Você pode sair, minha menina... –o rei sorriu e a princesa arregalou os olhos.

-Posso mesmo...?-perguntou, esperançosa.

-Claro- respondeu seu pai e Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar indignado, no que o rei ignorou- Desde que esteja devidamente protegida. Se quer ir aos campos, posso recrutar ao menos doze homens para escoltá-la...

-Doze homens?! Como quer que saiamos se continuamos cercadas por todos os lados? Quando eu vou poder respirar sem o aperto dos seguranças que o senhor me arruma...?!-ela perguntou, indignada.

-Ou, se preferir, pode ir somente com Sasuke ao seu encalço- o homem sugeriu.

-Mas, pai...!- a menina tentou protestar.

-Nada de "mas", Tenten. E vista uma roupa mais decente... Provavelmente fará frio mais tarde- o rei falou, autoritário. Sasuke bateu continência e esperou seu superior se retirar.

-Seu idiota! É tudo culpa sua!-Tenten falou para o rapaz, zangada, até se virar para Hinata- Vamos, Hina... Se ele quer me proteger, que se apresse para nos seguir.

As duas saíram do castelo com o cavaleiro ao seu encalço. A trilha cheirava terra molhada e a plantação amarelo-queimada parecia se estender pelo horizonte. Passando direto pelo campo, Sasuke observou a princesa passar por cima das flores sem a menor cerimônia.

Tenten caminhava a passos duros, emburrada, enquanto Hinata caminhava de cabeça baixa e com ar preocupado. Depois de olhar em volta, com a mão por cima da bainha em sinal de alerta e atento a cada detalhe, falou:

-Aonde vão? Pensei que haviam dito que só iriam até o campo... – o cavaleiro comentou, mas foi ignorado. Suspirou pacientemente e continuou seguindo as duas. Detestava quando aquela menina se fazia de surda, mas era obrigado a suportar. Afinal, não se pode discutir com uma criança.

Acabaram chegando a um bosque cujas árvores eram extremamente altas e suas copas de folhas espessas cobriam o céu completamente, impedindo os raios solares de iluminar o lugar. Apesar disso, a grama era incrivelmente verde e cheirava a orvalho, além de que eles conseguiam ver tudo com perfeita normalidade levando em conta a escuridão.

-Olha, Hina...! Um lago!- Tenten exclamou, animada. Apontava para a água corrente que se encontrava ali e que cantarolava constantemente. Mais ao longe era possível ver uma queda d'água, a relva macia balançava junto com a brisa morna e as borboletas dançavam no ar, deixando um rastro colorido por onde passavam.

-Não seja boba: isso é um córrego- o rapaz a corrigiu, examinando o lugar, cauteloso.

-Não te perguntei- a menina puxou Hinata e, juntas, sentaram-se na relva verde que roçavam suas pernas. Olhando seu reflexo na água, Tenten sorria animadamente e colocava apenas a ponta dos pés nas águas, distorcendo sua imagem com minúsculas ondinhas.

-Tenten... O seu pai continua querendo que você se case?- ela perguntou, virando-se para a amiga.

-Continua- a princesa suspirou, cansada- Estou cansada dele ficar me apresentando a esses príncipes esnobes e gordos...

-O seu destino é se casar com um- Sasuke cruzou os braços, leviano.

-A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro, então cala a boca, Uchiha- Tenten falou, ríspida, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero.

-Esse não é um vocabulário muito adequado para uma princesa- o cavaleiro comentou. A menina franziu o cenho e saiu andando- Aonde vai?

-Foda-se você e o seu vocabulário- ela retrucou, escalando algumas pedras e segurando-se em raízes para conseguir chegar ao topo de um morro bem pequeno. Subiu até uma certa altura, sentando-se ao lado da cascata, que cantarolava sem ritmo.

-Desça daí que é perigoso!- Sasuke ordenou, no que ela fingiu que não ouviu.

-Vem aqui, Hina...! É lindo!-a moça sorriu, ficando de pé e olhando em volta.

Hinata observou a amiga com um pouco de vontade de imitá-la, mas temia a raiva de Sir Uchiha. Já o vira zangado e não gostou muito.

-Deixe de ser teimosa, garota! Vai acabar se machucando!- o moreno fechou a cara para aquela criança desobediente, um pouco alterado. Odiava quando ela o ignorava.

Tenten sorriu. Por mais que aquele lugar não passasse muito do chão, adorava estar em lugares altos. Sentia como se pudesse alcançar qualquer canto do mundo, o que lhe era muito agradável. Uma idéia tentadora perpassou sua mente infantil e ela não resistiu: jogou-se de cima das pedras, para a surpresa de sua amiga e do cavaleiro.

-Tenten...!- a menina chamou, hesitante. A água havia espirrado nela e se mostrara muito gelada, mas não se importava se estava molhada: e se sua amiga tivesse se machucado? Mas, segundos depois, Tenten emergiu no córrego, buscando uma grande quantidade de ar.

-Nossa...! Está gelada! –comentou, animada- Você vem, Hina?

-Ah... Eu já estou indo- a menina apressou-se a entrar no córrego e ficar nadando próxima à princesa, um pouco mais aliviada por nada ter acontecido.

-Parecem duas crianças... Você poderia ter se machucado, sabia?- o rapaz a repreendeu, zangado.

-Você podia se acalmar de vez em quando... Por que não tira essa armadura pesada e entra no lago?- Hinata sugeriu timidamente.

-Isso é um córrego- ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas- Eu não posso relaxar, tenho que permanecer alerta.

-Então fica quieto. Só está atraindo inimigos com essa voz irritante- Tenten cruzou os braços.

-Como se você não fosse a maior fonte de barulho... – ele revirou os olhos. Franziu o cenho e sacou a espada de súbito, apontando a lâmina para o pescoço de um rapaz.

-Ei, ei, ei...! Não há motivo para alarde...!-a pessoa falou. Sasuke estreitou os olhos e guardou-a na bainha.

-Marquês Lee- ele disse, desgostoso- O que faz por aqui...?

-Sempre gostei de visitar esse bosque por estas horas, Sir... É como gosto de passar meu pouco tempo livre... –o rapaz sorriu, animado- Para mim, o inusitado é a sua presença e a dessas belas senhoritas...

-Ué? Quem é o senhor?- Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha, saindo da água com as roupas colando em seu corpo e acentuando-lhe as curvas de mulher.

O rapaz que atendia pelo título de marquês era alto, os olhos saltados e animados, bem negros, com sobrancelhas deveras grossas e o cabelo em forma de cuia, lisos e pretos, além do traje de veludo verde-vivo que vestia. "Um marquês um tanto excêntrico" pelo que Tenten pôde constatar.

-Sou o marquês de Veneza e me chamo Rock Lee- o rapaz falou e a princesa ficou observando-o, pesarosa. Ele andou até ela, se curvou e beijou sua mão.

-E, provavelmente, seu futuro marido- Sasuke completou.

-O quê?!-a menina se assustou. Apesar do título nobre e da educação impecável, ele conseguia ser bem diferente da imagem que ela tinha de um príncipe dos sonhos... Apesar da roupa de montaria e o cavalo que ele segurava os arreios, não seria nem de longe o escolhido para se casar.

-Sasuke está brincando... Não é, Sir? Espirituoso como sempre... –Lee riu-se, bagunçando os cabelos do cavaleiro, uma vez que ele estava sem elmo.

-Pareço estar brincado?- o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha- Você deve ser apenas mais um dos homens que querem se casar com a princesa para conseguir uma aliança e um título da nobreza mais alto... E pare com isso, está me irritando.

-Que grosseria da sua parte, referir-se assim de um marquês- o outro sorriu- Mas eu relevo.

-Eu não ligo se estou falando com um marquês ou com o dono do mundo. Só estou dizendo o que você merece ouvir, Lee- o moreno fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

-Quanta prepotência, Sir Uchiha... Parece que enfim perdeu o medo de morrer, não é?- o marquês gargalhou, animado- Mas, tudo está bem por agora. Nos resolveremos outra hora...

Após a saída do homem misterioso e um tanto escandaloso, Tenten segurou o cavaleiro pelo pulso e seus olhos exigiram uma explicação.

-Quem é esse homem? E como você o conhece?- perguntou, aborrecida.

-Como escutou, este é o marquês Lee. Você também o conheceria se não faltasse os jantares políticos do seu pai... Agora me solte, princesa- ele respondeu secamente, soltando seu pulso sem esperar que ela desfizesse a pressão.

-Tenten... Será que o seu pai não vai se zangar por voltar com as roupas molhadas...?-Hinata mudou o assunto.

-Tem razão. O jeito vai ser esperarmos que o sol seque nossas roupas para podermos voltar- a menina sugeriu.

-Vão acabar é resfriadas com essas roupas... –Sasuke comentou, emburrado.

-E o que você sugere? Que tiremos as roupas? Boa idéia!- a princesa falou, irônica.

-Faça como quiser, então- ele deu de ombros. Saíram do bosque e se sentaram em um lugar macio, onde o sol pudesse secar-lhe as roupas e que seus cabelos pudessem secar com a mesma eficiência. Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro as observava de longe, atento.

Voltaram para o castelo e as duas amigas seguiram diretamente para o quarto. Tenten tomou banho primeiro, depois Hinata. A primeira ainda estava prendendo o cabelo quando a outra terminou de se arrumar.

-Já?- Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha- Então pode ir indo na frente que eu não demoro...

-Não se preocupe, eu te espero- a menina falou.

-Não. É sério, pode ir indo- a outra repetiu, dando um sorriso. Hinata hesitou, mas acabou saindo do quarto. A garota prendeu o cabelo em um elegante nó na nuca, com mechas caindo sobre seus olhos e uma tiara de ouro segurando suas madeixas.

Saiu do quarto e viu o cavaleiro de armadura de dragão passar pelo corredor.

-A sala de jantar é para o outro lado- avisou, sentindo um leve mal-estar.

-Não estou indo para lá; mas fico contente que não esteja fugindo como nas outras vezes, princesa- ele parou e lhe disse, esboçando um sorriso arrogante- Aliás, se me permite, está muito bela com estes trajes. Deveria se manter assim e se portar sempre como uma dama...

-Um comentário inconveniente da sua parte, como sempre- ela revirou os olhos- Se não consegue ser gentil, seja cortês, ao menos... Não se deve falar como uma moça se comporta ou deixa de se comportar...

-Peço perdão, princesa. Mas ainda sim me vejo no direito de dizer o que a senhorita merece escutar- ele cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

-Você é um grosso! Se não estivesse atrasada, eu...!-ela explodiu, mas não pôde concretizar a frase, pois os sentidos falharam e seu corpo tombou para o lado.

-Princesa...!-ele a segurou, deitando-a no chão e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. O corpo dela estava imóvel, mas a temperatura estava alta- Está febril... Bem que eu avisei para não entrar naquele córrego...

Num suspiro impaciente, Sasuke pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o seu quarto, onde deitou-a em sua cama e comunicou às amas sobre seu desmaio.

**XxX**

Quando acordou, Tenten estava deitada em sua cama, Hinata ajoelhada ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada.

-Hina...?-chamou, sentindo os olhos pesados.

-Eu fiquei preocupada, Tenten... –ela segurou a mão da amiga- Você está bem?

-Estou melhor, acho... O que aconteceu?- a menina perguntou, vendo Sasuke no canto da sala, de braços cruzados e olhando-a de soslaio.

-Você desmaiou- ele limitou-se a dizer- Espero que agora me escute quando falar com você...

-Você é irritante... Não consegue calar a boca?-ela franziu o cenho.

-Não- ele sorriu fracamente- Eu não consigo.

**XxX**

Era quase noite e ainda chovia como se o céu fosse acabar em água. As nuvens acinzentadas iam até onde os olhos conseguiam ver e as gotas grossas machucavam o solo, inundavam os rios e riscavam as árvores. Porém, a paisagem melancólica e constante não deixava feio o castelo do rei Mitsashi.

-Eu odeio chuva- Tenten resmungou, apoiada no parapeito da janela.

-Ah, mas... Sem chuvas, não haveria grama verde ou flores no jardim- Hinata sorriu, lembrando-a.

-Não importa. Só sei que eu odeio chuva- a princesa retrucou.

-Você desejaria fazer algo para passar o tempo...?-a outra sugeriu, sorrindo.

-Meninas, eu gostaria que fossem se arrumar- o rei Mitsashi falou.

-Por quê, pai?

-Teremos hóspedes muito importantes por algumas semanas e eles chegam para o jantar. Quero que esteja bonita para que eu possa apresentar a eles... –o rei contou- Então, apressem-se!

Hinata terminara de se arrumar e ajudava Tenten com seu espartilho. A princesa encarava sua réplica no espelho, zangada. Odiava ter que ser apresentada a tantos homens. Arriscava-se a dizer que preferia ter nascido pobre.

-Quer ajuda com o vestido também, princesa...?-Hinata perguntou calmamente e Tenten franziu o cenho.

-Sabe que eu odeio que me chame de princesa- a menina falou, não se importando em não esconder o aborrecimento.

-Mas, em público, eu devo chamá-la assim... Porque você é uma e seu nome será clamado com louvor um dia. A princesa cuja beleza cegava e a bondade dava inveja ao divino- Hinata sorriu docemente.

-Não fale assim, Hina...! Não podemos falar o Seu santo nome em vão...!-Tenten lembrou e a amiga sorriu de novo.

-Vamos?- convidou. A menina hesitou, deixou que a amiga lhe ajudasse com o vestido e ajeitou o cabelo de qualquer jeito, obrigando Hinata a desfazer o penteado e refazê-lo cuidadosamente. Quando prontas, saíram em direção ao hall, onde o rei e seu cavaleiro prateado as esperavam pacientemente.

Desceram a escada juntas, atraindo olhares dos dois. Tenten trajava um vestido longo, cor rosa-pêssego, que era tomara-que-caia, o espartilho escondido realçando-lhe os seios e a saia toda bordada de renda Renascença, calçando luvas que iam até os cotovelos. A maquiagem destacava seus olhos e seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques, com uma tiara de brilhantes enfeitando.

Hinata usava um vestido longo de seda branca, um laço franzindo na cintura, um generoso decote e mangas bufantes, usando uma gargantilha que a amiga insistira que usasse. A maquiagem estava bem leve e os cabelos estavam presos atrás por uma presilha, deixando que suas madeixas caíssem nos ombros.

-Vocês estão lindas...!-o rei sorriu e a princesa evitou seu olhar- Aposto que nossos hóspedes irão adorar...

-Assim espero, meu pai... –ela suspirou.

A chegada dos hóspedes misteriosos não tardou. Uma carruagem azul-cobalto com detalhes em prata parou na entrada do castelo, puxada por palominhos brancos. Dela, desceram dois rapazes. Eram absolutamente iguais: ambos possuíam a mesma altura, a mesma pele clara e pálida, os mesmos cabelos longos, castanhos e lisos, com traços belos e jovens. Os olhos de ambos tinha um estranho tom branco-perolado e a diferença era apenas as roupas que usavam. O primeiro parecia ter olhos bondosos, enquanto o segundo parecia frio e inexpressivo.

-Vossa Majestade... –o de olhos bondosos curvou-se respeitosamente, sendo imitado pelo gêmeo, mas não com o mesmo entusiasmo.

-Príncipe Neji... –o rei olhou para o primeiro-... E Príncipe Neil... –olhou para o segundo- Sejam bem-vindos ao meu humilde castelo...

**Oi, gente...! n.n**

**Desculpem aí, viu? **

**Eu juro que fiz de tudo para postar ontem, até briguei com minha mãe que eu PRECISAVA postar na quarta e ela acabou cedendo. O problema é que a luz acabou geral em um monte de bairros e o meu PC deu pau. Aí vocês sabem que sem energia, não tem fic... Mas eu fiquei muito feliz com o tanto de reviews... **

**Obrigada a todos que fizeram um esforço e deram "GO".**

**Reviews**

**Ale-Hyuuga – **Sério que NejiXTen está difícil de achar? Puxa, que honra, então... Eu nem costumo ler sobre esse casal, mas gosto muito dele. n.n

Espero que goste da minha fic e que ela faça jus ao casal...

Obrigada pela sua review!

**Pandora Potter-jm – **Priminhaaa! Tô morrendo de saudade...! E saiba que é uma honra saber que você lê minhas fics sendo que nem gosta de Naruto...

Aliás, eu juro que não lembrei que você queria escrever uma fic com vampiros e lobisomens... É que eu estava lendo uns livros do André Vianco e eu fiquei super empolgada... Daí veio essa "coisa" e eu postei no fanfiction...!

E, quando você escrever a sua fic, eu apoiarei ela inteiramente, tá?

E é uma pena que a gente não vai poder se ver... T.T Como eu vou saber que presente você vai querer do exterior? XD Tô brincando. Depois eu te ligo, quando eu tiver um tempo... É sério, estou super atarefada... Provas, né?

Mas eu te ligo, viu?

Beijão!

**Miogas – **Que bom que você gosta de vampiros e lobisomens! Eu também adoro! Eles não são as criaturas mais fascinantes do mundo?! 8D Aliás, aqui está o primeiro capítulo... Espero que goste.

Obrigada pela sua review, tá?

Um beijão!

**Prisma-san – **Nossa, fico realmente feliz que você vá acompanhar minha fic... Ainda não teve nada de estranho (só o fato do Neji ter um irmão gêmeo) mas no próximo capítulo (?) terá algumas insinuações (?) eu acho...

Espero que acompanhe...

E um beijão...!

**Hien-san – **Oi...! Bom, aqui está sua fic de presente...! Sabe, eu juro que pensei em fazer uma oneshot, como você falou, mas eu descartei a idéia; nunca consigo fazer nada pequeno...

Aliás, não se preocupe: vou estar na próxima reunião das meninas que só querem judiar do Gaara e darei muitas idéias sobre o que fazer com o Teddy, além de que a idéia de dissecá-lo é muito boa... BD Eu sugiro que estique ele até fazer uma cama-elástica... (adoro XD) E prometo também que o Gaara responderá unicamente as suas reviews... Vou arrastar ele para responder comigo, tá?

Gaa: Vai não. Já arrastou ¬¬.

Viu? Mas não ligue para o mau-humor dele, é que é o primeiro dia, né Gaara-kun?

Gaa: Diz logo tchau! Já não basta ter que agüentar você e ela todo dia, ainda viajo e vejo meu ursinho todo destroçado, além de um fã-clube de fanáticas psicopatas que gostam de me ver sofrer... Ainda tenho que participar dessa fic de p...!

Que coisa feia, Gaara... Olha seu vocabulário, viu? Ou eu desconto no Teddy D

Bom... Aqui está a fic. Me desculpe por não ter postado ontem... Juro que não foi minha culpa... ç.ç

E beijão viu? (OS: continua sua fic! Está muito boa! 8D)

**Tenten n.n – **Sério que você morria de medo de vampiros quando era pequena? Eu também achava eles medonhos...! Mas aí eu cresci (Tudo bem, eu fiz alguns aniversários... ¬¬) e passei a venerar eles... Principalmente depois de ver um filme que o Brad Pitt é um vampiro (Entrevista com Vampiro)...

Bom, desculpe por postar o capítulo atrasado... Mas eu espero que goste.

Beijão, viu?

**Guino Mio – **Oi...! Bom, desculpa pela demora e muito obrigada pela sua review...!

Sério que você acha minhas fics criativas? Obrigada mesmo... n.n Às vezes eu acho que viajo um pouco, mas fico realmente feliz sabendo que você gosta...

Espero que acompanhe... Sei que atrasei, mas foi por causa de uma força superior, então eu não tenho culpa. Juro que vou tentar seguir rigidamente a cronologia... 1 por semana- 2 se eu receber muita review... n.n

Espero que goste: Beijos!


	3. We will rise again

**Oi, pessoal...! Nossa...! Fiquei contente com o número de reviews...!**

**O número é maior que o das minhas antigas fics...! n.n**

**Bom... Sinto muito pela demora. Está decidido que vou postar toda segunda- quinta ou sexta serão capítulos extras se eu ganhar muitas reviews, já citado... u.u- Então aproveitem!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos as histórias de vampiros. Tampouco pertencem a Vampire Knight... São contos muito antigos criados na Idade Média, então não é plágio!**

**14. We will rise again**

Na sala de jantar, eles comiam calmamente: o rei sentava-se na cabeceira da mesa de carvalho, as duas moças sentadas à sua direita e os dois rapazes sentados à sua esquerda, enquanto Sasuke vigiava-os, recostado na parede de braços cruzados.

-E então, Neji? Como vai o pai de vocês? Faz tempo que não o vejo... –o rei Mitsashi perguntou, pomposo, buscando um assunto- Ouvi dizer que ele andava doente.

-Ele faleceu semana passada- Neil respondeu, indiferente, atraindo olhares de todos dali da mesa, que pareceram meio aturdidos com o comentário.

-Bem... Meus pêsames, príncipe- o rei falou, puxando a gola do traje e engolindo em seco, como se estar ali o incomodasse tremendamente- Mas, não querendo ser insensível, imagino que a disputa para decidir quem será o novo rei deverá ser acirrada, uma vez que são gêmeos...

-Nem tanto, Majestade- Neji sorriu gentilmente- O trono é dado ao filho mais velho. Então, por mais que a diferença seja de um ou dois minutos, eu ainda sou o primogênito...

-A coroação será feita quando voltarmos à Irlanda... –Neil completou.

Então o silêncio voltou a reinar. Tenten encarava o generoso pedaço de pernil de porco em seu prato, sentindo-se incapaz de comer depois de escutar aquilo. Odiava ouvir sobre morte, isso fazia seu estômago revirar e ela já conseguia sentir o mesmo se remexendo em sua barriga.

Além disso, aqueles príncipes falavam como se a morte de seu pai não fosse uma tragédia! _O nosso rei está morto. E daí? _Dizia seu interior como se quisesse imaginar uma conversa entre eles. Como conseguiam ser tão frios diante da morte da pessoa que os criou e amou para que crescessem fortes e belos como estavam hoje? Como conseguiam ignorar o vazio que se forma quando alguém precioso se vai...?

Ao lado da menina, Hinata sentia seu incômodo e tocou sua mão levemente, atraindo sua atenção. Conteve um suspiro e manteve-se em silêncio até o final da refeição. O mesmo, porém, passou lento e tortuosamente. Tenten engoliu sua comida sem qualquer ânimo, esperou sua amiga terminar e se retiraram da sala juntas.

-AH!!- a princesa exclamou ao entrar no quarto. Arrancou a tiara dos cabelos e despiu o vestido com violência. Como resultado, alguma pedrinhas de brilhante se soltaram e voaram para longe e o vestido se rasgou- É por isso que eu odeio jantar com o papai: é irritante!!

-Tenten... Se acalme... –a amiga pediu tristemente- Não desconte a raiva nas suas coisas...

-São objetos inanimados! E, se eu os quebrar, papai me dará novos...!-a menina falou, amargurada- Por isso desconto minha raiva nelas...! Se descontasse em você,l te perderia para sempre...!

-Tenten... –a menina abraçou a outra- Eu jamais irei te abandonar, porque nós fizemos uma promessa...

-... De ser amigas para sempre- a princesa sorriu, um tantinho mais animada.

O tempo parecia se passar lentamente, enclausurando as duas amigas no castelo. E, quando já passavam das 24 horas, Tenten se recusou terminalmente a ter uma ceia com o pai. Permaneceu no quarto, deitada em sua cama até quando Hinata abriu a porta para que os criados do castelo lhe trouxessem algo para comer.

-Tenten... Coma um pouco, pelo menos... Não jantou direito... Vai acabar adoecendo se não comer direito- a menina insistiu.

-Hina... O que aconteceu com você?- a morena perguntou, sentando-se na cama- Ates de chegar no castelo, como era?

-Eu... Não me lembro bem- a menina encolheu os ombros- Me lembro de sangue e gritos... Lembro-me da Lua e de chorar muito. As lembranças são embaralhadas e ainda mais confusas quando tento me lembrar, além dos sonhos freqüentes que tenho sobre aquele dia...

-Tente me contar... Talvez consiga organizar sua cabeça- a princesa pediu- Vamos? Eu sei que você consegue...

-Eu me lembro de estar em uma casa de sapê, com um homem e uma mulher caídos no chão cheios de sangue... Lembro de mim, quando era uma criança, chorando ao leito dos dois, até que um rapaz tocava meu ombro e me levava para cá. No caminho, árvores pegavam fogo, pessoas gritavam por socorro e a lua lamentava diante do sofrimento de todos... – a menor contava, pensativa- Então eu cheguei no castelo. É só disso que me lembro e, do resto, a senhorita se lembra.

-Seriam seus pais...? Será que as pessoas por quem você chorava eram seus pais...?-Tenten sugeriu.

-Não sei. Algo me diz que não... –a menina sorriu fracamente- Vamos mudar de assunto, então...? Por que não se serve? Aposto que o chefe dos cozinheiros fez sua comida com muito carinho...

-Você me acompanha na ceia, então...?-a morena perguntou, ansiosa.

-Claro, Tenten... –a amiga sorriu gentilmente e, juntas, tiveram a ceia.

Após Hinata falar para que as criadas retirassem as bandejas do quarto, ficaram sentadas em suas próprias camas em completo silêncio.

-Deve ser ruim, não poder se lembrar do seu passado- a princesa comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

-Nem tanto... – a menina sorriu- Se meu passado for triste e sangrento, prefiro nem me lembrar...

-Se você diz... –Tenten deu de ombros.

-Tenten... Você diz isso porque foi criada com pessoas que a protegessem. Eu também vivi num ambiente feliz até onde me lembro... Mas há pessoas com vidas trágicas, onde tudo que elas mais desejariam é se esquecer que, um dia, passaram por aquilo- Hinata contou.

-Tem razão... –a outra sorriu. Deitaram-se na cama e apagaram a luz.

-Boa noite, princesa... –Hinata murmurou de forma que sua amiga não ouvisse. _Continue sendo como é se torne uma rainha bondosa... Eu torço para que você não precise ver sangue e destruição como eu vi... _Desejou com força, fazendo com que uma lágrima solitária se formasse no canto de seus olhos e escorresse até o travesseiro na qual estava deitada.

Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam exatamente 3 da manhã. No quarto, Hinata abriu os olhos, sentou-se na cama e fitou o escuro sem ânimo. Na cama ao lado, Tenten dormia profundamente. Levantou-se e caminhou a te a porta com passos lentos e silenciosos. Então saiu.

**XxX**

Sentado em uma poltrona de veludo, Neil franziu o cenho, aborrecido. As cortinas balançavam frente à porta aberta da sacada, com a visão de uma lua crescente solitária no céu de fundo azul-marinho. Sentado no parapeito da sacada, Neji segurava uma taça com alguma bebida de cor vermelho-sangue.

-Desfaça essa cara- o rapaz falou, bebericando do conteúdo da taça- A noite está linda e você aí, emburrado...

-Você não precisa ter dito que irá se tornar rei- o irmão falou, amargurado.

-Por que não? Francamente, Neil... Você tem uma lógica que a própria logística desconhece... –o rapaz suspirou, entediado.

-Eu vou dar uma passeio... –o de olhos frios avisou, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

-Que gênio ruim, hein, maninho...?-Neji falou para si mesmo, contendo um sorrisinho, mas infinitamente satisfeito.

Caminhando pelo pátio do castelo, molhando os sapatos sociais com o orvalho da grama, Neil fitava a lua com as mãos nos bolsos. Uma luz fraca e suave que não iluminava quase nada do pátio, fazendo com que o jovem pensasse que a lua era inútil. _Meus olhos estão acostumados, logo eu poderia viver no escuro sem problemas... _Ele suspirou. Algo atraiu seu olhar e ele ficou acompanhando seu caminhar até que se aproximasse. Vestida com uma camisola branca de seda que ia até os pés, a barra esvoaçava com o vento frio da noite e sua expressão era firme.

-Boa noite- ele cumprimentou e Hinata parou, ficando a alguns metros dele. Olhava fixamente para ele de modo vago e sem foco. Não cumprimentou-o de volta- Qual o nome da senhorita...?

-Hinata- ela respondeu e ele sorriu, afinando os olhos, notando a inconsciência da moça.

-Já são três da manhã. Não está tarde para uma moça estar andando por aí só de pijama...?- o príncipe arqueou uma sobrancelha. A morena olhou sua camisola, segurando sua barra.

-Desculpe-me, senhor... –ela se curvou respeitosamente- Irei vestir trajes mais apropriados...

-Não há problema- ele sorriu- Você pode ir se trocar depois. Está bonita assim...

-Então tudo bem. Ah, mas a festa ocorrerá em alguns minutos e eu estou descalça... Preciso dos meus sapatos sociais para dançar... –ela argumentou. _Ela sequer está falando coisa com coisa... _O rapaz riu.

-Então podemos ficar aqui fora. Podemos dançar descalços na grama com a melodia vinda do castelo e ser observados pela lua- sugeriu.

-Eu adoraria, senhor... –ela fez outra reverência. Ele ofereceu sua mão, que estava estendida como se a convidasse para dançar, e ela aceitou. Então a mão dele a puxou pela cintura, guiando-a em uma valsa utópica. Ela, uma camponesa sonâmbula, e ele, um príncipe incrédulo. Que tinha consciência de seus atos e sabia que todos eles teriam conseqüências. Sorrindo, preferia não pensar neles e aproveitar o momento.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, valsando na grama sem música alguma. Neil dançava de olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume da moça em seus braços, enquanto Hinata o seguia no ritmo como se houvesse um, acreditando estar vivendo um sonho. De repente, ele parou.

-Algum problema, meu senhor...?-ela perguntou.

-Nenhum- sorriu, voltando a dançar lentamente.

-Por que está dançando fora do ritmo...?- ela perguntou, fitando os orbes perolados do seu parceiro.

-Eu gosto- ele lhe confessou- Então, por favor, dance assim comigo...

-Claro- ela emudeceu e ficaram ali, dançando.

De súbito, Neil parou de dançar e seu hálito quente fez cócegas no pescoço da menina. Seus lábios roçaram nele, beijando-o e sentindo sua pele macia.

-Senhor...?- ela perguntou. Ele sorriu de canto, sentindo a pulsação inquieta da veia naquele pescoço alvo e desejável. Então ele a mordeu. Seus caninos desenvolvidos perfuraram aquela pele frágil e absorveram o doce sabor do sangue.

Hinata reprimiu um gemido. Quando ele a soltou, tombou para o lado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia-se fraca e consciente, além de estar nauseada; havia escutado seu próprio sangue sendo sugado.

- Tudo bem, minha querida... –ele limpou o sangue que escorria dos seus lábios com as costas da mão- Agora tudo ficará bem... –ele falou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da jovem indefesa- Você é tão bela... Linda demais para morrer aqui...

-Ugh... –a morena gemeu quando o rapaz tocou a ferida em seu pescoço.

-Aqui... –Neil mordeu o próprio pulso e estendeu, deixando uma gota de sangue cair entre os lábios de Hinata. Ela lambeu os mesmos, sentindo o gosto, então arregalou os olhos e a cor sumiu de seu rosto. Gritou. Tão alto que seu berro poderia ter sido ouvido a metros de distância, contorcendo-se com aquela dor interna que parecia estar rasgando e destroçando todos os seus tecidos.

-Ah... –suspirou, suando frio, assim que a dor sumiu. Seus membros se afrouxaram e os olhos se fecharam, os lábios entreabertos buscando ar.

-Pronto, querida... Volte para o seu quarto, agora. Amanhã, prometo que dançaremos novamente- ele sorriu e ela obedeceu, levantando-se e indo para o castelo. O vampiro a observou caminhar lentamente e sorriu, afinando os olhos. _Acabaram-se os atos. Agora o que vier é conseqüência. _

**XxX**

O sol se escondia nas nuvens acinzentadas quando Tenten acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente para acostumar-se à claridade, sentou-se, esfregou os mesmo, sonolenta e olhou para a cama ao lado; Hinata estava atravessada na cama, os cabelos esparramados no travesseiro e o semblante sereno. Estava dormindo profundamente como a amiga jamais havia visto.

_Que estranho... A Hina costuma acordar cedo... _Ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

Resolveu ir trocar de roupa e, quem sabe, neste tempo sua amiga acordava. Vestiu um traje comum de linho, mas que fosse devidamente confortável e apresentável, afinal estavam com visitas em casa. Prendeu o cabelo em dois coques costumeiros e voltou para o quarto, onde a menina continuava no mesmo estado.

Deixou-a de lado e foi tomar o desjejum. Quando voltou, a amiga não havia se mexido. _Mas ela não costuma dormir muito... _A morena pensou, preocupada.

-Hina...?- ela chamou, mexendo a amiga levemente. Chegou a pensar que ela poderia estar morta, o que fez seu coração doer. _Está respirando... Ufa... _Suspirou, aliviada- Hina...? Hina, acorda...

-Hm... –a menina gemeu, mudando de posição na cama. A morena segurou-a pelos ombros, balançando-a com mais força.

-Hina, por favor... Acorda- Tenten insistiu, então uma mão segurou seu pulso. Olhou para a amiga, que havia acordado, e passou a olhar a mão dela a segurar com firmeza.

-Estou acordada- Hinata falou, rouca, com os olhos agora impacientes fitando a princesa.

-Hina, solta o meu pulso que está machucando... –pediu, mas a amiga parecia ignorar, apertando cada vez mais- Ai!!

Tenten se encontrava a uns dois metros da menina, segurando seu pulso dolorido. Desde quando aquela pequena menina tinha essa força?

Hinata estava sentada em sua cama, olhando a amiga com indiferença. Havia sido empurrada? Como ela poderia tê-la empurrado desse jeito?

-Estou com sede, Tenten... –ela falou- Quero beber algo...

-Bom, eu... Eu pego água para você- Tenten falou, um pouco desconfiada. A camponesa se levantou e a princesa deu um passo em direção à porta, tomando o cuidado de ficar atenta aos movimentos da amiga.

-Não, Tenten... Eu quero sangue- a menina sorriu, esboçando um sentimento vazio. Ela _estava_ vazia. Então a jovem herdeira do castelo não conteve um grito, surpresa.

**XxX**

Sasuke suspirou, impaciente. Estava odiando a idéia dos dois príncipes se hospedarem no castelo... Não eram nada confiáveis aparentemente e a Irlanda ainda não havia atado alianças formalmente. Parecia estar havendo um conflito religioso, por isso não haviam se aliado ainda.

_Não gosto daqueles dois... Principalmente do Neil... _Pensava. _Me parece ser mais um cara frio e calculista. _O rapaz cruzou os braços e suspirou mais uma vez.

-Sasuke...!- ele escutou. Olhou para os lados e não viu nada, até escutar passos de alguém correndo. Era Tenten.

-Princesa...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou, então a menina o abraçou. Surpreso, o moreno foi incapaz de rejeitar ou mesmo corresponder o movimento.

-Sasuke, por favor... Me ajude- ela pediu com voz chorosa, abafada por estar com a cabeça encostada em seu peito- A Hina enlouqueceu...!

-Acalme-se, princesa... Aonde a senhorita Hinata está...?- ele segurou-a pelos ombros e perguntou. Trêmula, pálida e de olhos marejados, Tenten apontou para o corredor escuro.

Os segundos pareciam durar horas. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora do cavaleiro, que segurava o cabo da espada e protegia sua princesa, ansioso.

-Tenten... Onde você está?- ele escutou a voz de Hinata ecoar no corredor- Nós não íamos dar um passeio?

O cavaleiro prateado suspirou, aliviado, ao ver a menina surgir no corredor. Afinal, o que ele estava imaginando que poderia aparecer? Mas, estranhamente, a princesa se retraiu ainda mais, se escondendo atrás dele.

-Princesa...?- ele indagou, virando-se para a morena, que tremia compulsivamente. Então olhou para Hinata e o arregalar de olhos foi inevitável.

Presas que precipitavam-lhe os lábios, a pele pálida que possibilitava a visão das veias e artérias do rosto, a expressão impetuosa e os olhos perolados haviam ganhado um brilho avermelhado. Um monstro de forma humana, cuja beleza acentuada se assemelhava a de um anjo caído: fria e sombria.

-O quê...?- o cavaleiro sacou a espada, por mais que sua cabeça borbulhasse de perguntas.

-Bom dia, Sir Uchiha- Hinata sorriu perigosamente, mostrando os caninos superiores- Poderia nos dar licença? Tenten e eu iremos dar um passeio.

O rapaz hesitou, vendo a jovem se aproximando lentamente.

-Não se aproxime!- ele empunhou a espada perigosamente e a jovem parou.

-Há algum problema, Sir?- ela imitou a voz de uma criança e seu olhar inocente enganaria até as mentes mais espertas.

-Eu disse para não se aproximar...!- Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior quando a menina deu mais um passo. De quê, exatamente, estava com medo? Ela não era apenas uma jovem camponesa?- _O que_ é você?

-O que sou? –ela apontou para si mesma. Então gargalhou estridentemente- Eu sou... –ela parou de rir e levou o dedo ao queixo, pensativa- Uma passagem do livro sagrado, a Bíblia, diz que o Senhor criou todos os seres vivos e, de todos, o ser humano fora privilegiado com a semelhança a Deus...

A princesa e o cavaleiro permaneciam parados, absortos com a jovem. Eram incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa, pois não sabiam se ela oferecia ameaça para que fugissem, ou era apenas uma ilusionista para que a enfrentassem.

-Hina...?-Tenten chamou, ansiosa.

-E nós, Tenten, conseguimos nos assemelhar ainda mais do Senhor- a menina explicou- Porque temos o dom de extrair sangue com nosso beijo e resistir ao tempo e às doenças com nossa imortalidade. Nós somos chamados de vampiros, os anjos da noite.

-Mas... Vampiros não existem...!-Sasuke lembrou.

-Acha mesmo? E o que eu sou?- Hinata franziu o cenho, séria. Era estranho como ela se tornava absolutamente medonha com aquela expressão de dureza.

-Hina, mas o que...?-Tenten tentou argumentar.

-Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, preciso saciar minha sede- a jovem sorriu inexpressivamente e, quando piscara, ela não estava mais lá.

-Mas, onde...?!-o Uchiha procurou-a pela sala com os olhos.

-Parece que tem os olhos bem lentos, Sir... –ele escutou uma voz atrás dele.

-Afaste-se da princesa...!-ele tentou desferir um golpe, mas a voz de sua princesa o parou.

-Sasuke...! É a Hina...! Não a mate, por favor!

-Mas... –ele olhou a morena e, num raio de um segundos, sentiu duas presas perfurarem seu pescoço por entre as peças da armadura. O sangue escorreu pelo queixo da vampira enquanto ela sorvia aquela bebida dos deuses.

-Sasuke...!-Tenten chamou, apavorada, vendo a amiga soltando o corpo do cavaleiro. A armadura se chocou com o chão, causando um estampido alto. A princesa deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado do rapaz, os olhos marejados.

-Fuja, princesa... –ele falou com voz fraca, usando a pouca energia que lhe restava.

-Poupe suas forças, Sir... Eu não vou fazer mal à Tenten... –Hinata falou, enxugando o sangue no queixo com as costas da mão- Acabei de me servir, então eu pensarei nela apenas mais tarde... Por hora, tenho que ir...

-Hina...!- a morena chamou quando ela saiu, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Virou-se para Sasuke, que se encontrava deitado à sua frente, o sangramento no pescoço manchando a camisa de linho por debaixo da armadura e mantendo a consciência por pura teimosia. – Meu Deus... O que eu posso fazer...?

-Que tal aceitar uma ajuda...?- ela escutou, procurando a origem da voz. Então seus olhos a surpreenderam.

**XxX**

Hinata corria, passando pelas portas sem interesse. Havia mentido quando dissera que estava saciada, mas algo em seu interior lhe dissera para parar e não morder a princesa.

Talvez fora apenas seu instinto, afinal havia algum tempo que eram amigas. O mais estranho ainda era que esse mesmo instinto parecia querer levá-la para algum lugar. _Mas para onde...? _Se perguntava._ Procurar uma vítima. _Dizia seu interior. _Eu possuía uma vítima, com minhas garras afiadas em seu lindo pescocinho e você acabou me guiando para um lugar que não possui nenhuma gota de sangue. _Dizia a sua voz sã.

Mas desde quando se tornara uma sanguinária? Desde quando _não era _uma? Com um suspiro impaciente, ela se deparou com uma das camareiras.

-Bom dia... A princesa já acordou? Já é tarde e eu preciso arrumar os quartos- a mulher sorriu gentilmente. _Coitada... _Sua consciência riu. _Aparecer quando estou com fome é realmente muito azar... _

-Hm... Eu não sei. Saí antes que ela acordasse... –a menina mentiu, dando de ombros. Passou pela criada, olhando-a de soslaio. Sorriu.

A menina abriu a porta de um quarto e jogou o corpo da mulher no chão, manchando o mesmo com aquele líquido avermelhado. Limpou o filete de sangue que escorria se sua boca e sorriu.

-O senhor me prometeu que dançaríamos juntos hoje- lembrou, fitando a figura sentada na poltrona, que sorriu afinando os olhos. Aquela brincadeira lhe proporcionava um prazer descomunal.

**Oi, gente...!**

**Desculpa aí se tiver algum erro de português, mas eu não tenho beta, então fica por minha conta consertar essas coisas... u.u'**

**Bom, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews...!Já são um total de 14? Nossa... Sem dúvida bateu o recorde de todas as fics que já escrevi... Acho que vou escrever só NejiXTen, compensa mais... n.n**

**Agora, respondendo aos queridos leitores que se deram ao trabalho de clicar naquele lindo botãozinho roxo e me deixar uma review... **

**Respondendo review.**

**Prisma-san – **Oi...! Fico feliz que tenha me deixado uma review...! E, sim, a Tenten é um pouquinho mimada... Mas ela perde esse jeito com o passar da história, afinal eu terei que fazer um draminha... n.n

Bom, quanto ao irmão do Neji, eu especulei um pouquinho... u.u Mas eu precisava de um cara para ter um irmão gêmeo e, infelizmente, ninguém de Naruto tem um irmão gêmeo... Aí eu tive que inventar... u.u'

Espero que tenha gostado.

Beijão!

**Hien-san – **Bom, eu cedo o vestido da Tenten pra você... Quem faz é a minha alfaiate, que mora na minha cidade, mas ela é bem careira... o.o'

Bom, dessa vez, eu coloquei esse "apelido" no Sasuke pensando mesmo em FMA... Sim, dá muita saudade do meu amado Mustang... Ai ai... ç.ç

Quanto ao Gaara, não se preocupe... Ele irá freqüentar aulas de etiqueta comigo, não é, Gaara-kun...? n.n

Gaa: "Sim, cara mestra... Aliás, querida Hien-chan... Aqui está o seu presente de dia dos namorados, como todo namorado deve...!" O que está escrito no script mesmo...? Ah, é: "como todo namorado deve fazer" Bom, é isso... ¬¬

Pronto... Agora melhorou! n.n

E eu aprovo completamente a idéia de criar uma fic das nossas reuniões... Iria dar um cachê danado. Sabe como é, todas as otakus adoram maltratar esse lindo ruivinho... n.n

Bom, mas eu fico muito feliz por você estar acompanhando...

Beijão, viu?

**Tenten n.n – **Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo... Quanto aos vampiros, sim, talvez seja melhor gostar deles beeem longe do nosso pescocinho, né...? n.n

Bom, o filme com o Brad Pitt se chama "Entrevista com vampiro" e o principal é o meu amado Brad, junto do Tom Cruise e da menina que faz a Mary Jane... u.u

Não se preocupe, não é de terror... Tem apenas um draminha, mas não tem terror, não...

Assiste depois...! É bom! Melhor que a minha fic, pelo menos XD!

Beijão, viu?

**Hitsugaya Nanami – **Nossa...! Obrigada por todos esses elogios...! Fico realmente muito contente... .

Bom, o irmão do Neji deu um trabalho para encaixar... Mas ele está aí. E vai dar muito trabalho... O Sasuke, tadinho, foi mordido... Mas não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bom (eu acho D) Sua ídola? Nossa, fico honrada! Você nem faz idéia de como fico feliz quando escuto (caham... Leio ¬¬) os meus leitores falarem tão bem assim da minha fic... n.n

Obrigada mesmo...! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic...

Beijão!

**Megan-chan – **Sério que a fic está boa? Nossa, fico tão feliz... n.n Ela deu um pouquinho de trabalho, comecei escrevendo ela no caderno e ela já está quase terminada... Tenho certeza que terminarei ela antes das férias, só não sei se vai dar para postar, mas juro que farei o possível... XD

O casal NejiXTen é fofo, não é? E as criaturas mágicas também, eu adoro... Qualquer mitologia eu adoro... Grega, romana, árabe, brasileira, japonesa... u.u'

Enfim, espero que você também curta essa fic de vampiros... São os meus preferidos!

Beijão, tá?

**Hyuuga Kaory – **Sério que você está gostando? Que bom... É realmente satisfatório saber quando agradamos alguém...

Eu também adoro NejiXTen, apesar de não ser meu casal favorito (é InoXGaa) mas eu vou passar a escrever mais fics deles... São muito fofos...! n.n

Espero que curta a minha fic!

Beijão!


	4. Separate ways

**Oi, gente...!n.n**

**Como estão? Desculpa pela demora... Juro que pensei muito na possibilidade de postar antes, mas eu já tinha prometido que seria só segunda, então era melhor deixar quieto... **

**Disclaimer: Os vampiros e o anime Naruto não me pertencem e, mesmo se pertencessem, eu jamais faria um uso produtivo dele (ou algum uso que plagiasse Vampire Knight).**

**Espero que aproveitem... **

**Separate Ways**

Neji cruzou os braços, vendo a princesa e o cavaleiro no chão. Não lhe agradava a idéia de trair sua raça, mas tinha que corrigir o erro do irmão. _Aquele pirralho passou dos limites... _Suspirou.

-Príncipe Neji... –Tenten constatou, surpresa. O príncipe fitou-a longamente, observando cada lágrima que escorria em seu belo rosto.

Diferente dele, ela parecia tão humana... Tão frágil e quebradiça, que ele desejou ficar ali, mesmo que só por uns segundos, protegendo-a de todo mal que estava por vir.

-Eu posso ajudar, princesa- o moreno escondeu a mão nos bolsos- Acredito estar a par dos acontecimentos...

-Mas como...? O Sasuke foi mordido...! Ele irá virar um vampiro...!- a menina exclamou.

-Um vampiro? Não, ele não irá se tornar um... –o rapaz caminhou até eles e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Sua mão tocou levemente o ferimento, fazendo com que o outro esboçasse uma careta de dor- A ferida foi profunda, mas ela não bebeu muito sangue... Ele conseguirá se salvar...

-Ah, mas... E se ele virar um...?

-Ele não irá virar. Existem vampiros que podem transmutar humanos em vampiros, sim- Neji contou- São os que descendem de uma família completamente vampira: os chamados puro-sangue. E está claro que a senhorita Hinata não é um.

-Como ela virou um vampiro, então...?-a princesa perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Meu irmão deu seu sangue para ela- ele suspirou- Então seu corpo humano morreu e ela se tornou uma vampira, o que modificou sua personalidade por completo...

-Espera aí... –a menina pediu, desconfiada- Se o Neil mordeu a Hina e deu seu sangue para ela, significa que ele é um puro-sangue. E, como os puros-sangues descendem de uma longa família de vampiros, você também é um vampiro...!

-Sou mesmo- ele deu de ombros- Mas eu não gosto do jeito que meu irmão age e vou deter ele. Na teoria, inimigo do meu inimigo é um amigo... Estou apenas tentando ajudar vocês para que me ajudem depois...

-Por que...?- ela perguntou- Eu sei que não é por isso que vai nos ajudar. Então me diz: por que você ajudaria pessoas como nós...?

-Porque eu quero- ele respondeu- Você é tão humana... Tão pequena que me faz ter vontade de impedir que qualquer coisa lhe aconteça...

-Obrigada, príncipe Neji- ela sorriu fracamente. Ele não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, apenas voltou a fitar o cavaleiro no chão.

-Ele precisa sair daqui. Logo a senhorita Hinata irá voltar e eu não posso garantir que conseguirei te salvar também... –ele lembrou- Vamos à algum lugar seguro. Você conhece algum...?

-Bem... Podemos tentar ir às masmorras. Há uma passagem que vai para fora do castelo... –ela respondeu após ficar pensativa por alguns segundos.

-Ótimo. Isso virá a calhar... – o vampiro suspirou, tomando Sasuke nos ombros.

-Ah, mas... –ela argumentou.

-O "Sir" Uchiha que engula o próprio orgulho e aceite ser carregado. É isso ou morrer- Neji comentou, olhando de soslaio para o rosto do cavaleiro inconsciente.

-Tem razão... Se o Sasuke estivesse acordado, iria estar protestando... –Tenten comentou, com um olhar sereno pousado no Uchiha- Ele não está pesado?

-Um pouco, mas dá para agüentar- ele admitiu- Você pode me mostrar o caminho até as masmorras...?

-Claro, mas... Você só poderá sair à noite, não é...?- ela perguntou- Porque você é um vampiro...

-Sim, você tem razão: infelizmente os vampiros são frágeis à luz solar... Mas, olhe: está chovendo e nem se nota o sol... –ele mostrou pelo vidro da janela, puxando a cortina aveludada.

-Mesmo assim, acho perigoso... –Tenten franziu o cenho- E se as nuvens se espalhassem e você virasse cinzas bem na minha frente? O que eu iria fazer?

-Tudo bem... Então nós iremos esperar a noite para fugirmos... – ele sorriu de canto- Vamos, então?

Eles caminharam sorrateiramente pelos corredores domo se fossem fugitivos. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o castelo era bem iluminado por velas, como se estivesse de noite. Uma fúnebre e macabra noite de lua cheia.

Vez ou outra, Tenten abria as cortinas no caminho como uma prevenção contra os outros vampiros, mas parou pois poderia chamar a atenção de Hinata para onde estavam indo.

O silêncio reinava e nenhum dos três parecia querer quebrar. A princesa olhava o moreno de relance, como se temesse que ele fosse saltar em seu pescoço a qualquer hora. _Não seja boba, Tenten... Neji é confiável! E é a única pessoa que pode salvá-la agora... _Disse sua consciência. _Mas Hinata também era confiável e veja o que fizera com Sasuke. _Disse sua subconsciência.

Ela continuou em seu duelo psicológico, enquanto seu corpo a guiava para as masmorras. Quando se viu, estava em frente a uma porta de madeira velha e empoeirada.

-É aqui- falou.

**XxX**

Hinata lambeu os dedos sujos de sangue e fitou o rapaz longamente. Seus olhos calmos esperavam uma resposta.

-Sim, você está certa... –Neil suspirou e um sorriso satisfeito se formou em seus lábios- Sou muito esquecido, minha querida. E não terei como dançar com você esta noite, a não ser que venha comigo...

-Na verdade, eu...!- ela arregalou os olhos de leve quando a frase morreu em sua garganta. Abraçou o próprio corpo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Maldita subconsciência humana... –ele revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro impaciente.

-O que houve...?-ela massageou as têmporas, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça.

-Bom, vou resumir... Você virou uma vampira e, até agora, foi movida pelo seu instinto. Agora sua subconsciência veio à tona e você se lembra de tudo... Mas será por alguns minutos, então aproveite... –ele contou.

-Eu... Machuquei alguém...?-ela perguntou, preocupada- Por que eu estou neste quarto com o senhor...? E onde está a princesa?

-Quantas perguntas...! Como os humanos são irritantes...!-ele tapou os ouvidos, irritado- Prefiro você quando é noite e seu sonambulismo lhe permite caminhar serenamente sob a luz da lua...

-Eu...! Eu tive mais uma crise de sonambulismo...?- ela levou as mãos à boca.

-É o que parece- ele deu de ombros e ela retirou a mão da boca no mesmo instante em que levara, cuspindo o gosto ruim que se instalara em sua boca.

-Isto é...!- ela encarou as próprias mãos, horrorizada.

-Sangue- ele segurou o pulso dela e levou-as até sua boca, onde os dedos da moça tocassem seus lábios. Os mesmos se entreabriram e sua língua, quente e úmida, provou do líquido escarlate que lhe manchava a pele. Sentindo o contato quente, ela tentou puxar sua mão de volta, mas ele a segurou.

-Ah... Por favor... –a jovem pedia, horrorizada.

-Você machucou duas pessoas- ele contou e os olhos dela se arregalaram- Um cavaleiro e... Essa camareira.

Ele apontou.

-Não!- ela desviou o olhar, cobrindo o rosto para impedir as lágrimas.

-Ora, minha querida... Não chore- Neil abraçou-a, tentando consolá-la –Matar para sobreviver não é crime.

-Eu não posso ter... –a camponesa segurou na camisa dele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-A sua princesa está bem- o moreno contou- Está com meu querido irmãozinho...

-Mas... Por quê? Por que ela está com ele e eu estou com o senhor...?-ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Porque você virou uma vampira, meu amor... Assim como eu, você é uma ameaça para a sua amiga e o meu irmão é o vampiro bonzinho que quer bancar o herói traindo sua raça... –ele explicou- Simples assim...

-A princesa... Está fugindo de mim...?-ela perguntou, abraçando o próprio corpo- Porque eu virei um monstro, não é..?

Seus olhos voltaram a ter o mesmo toque impetuoso e todo horror e apreensão que um dia houvera em seu rosto foi substituído pela indiferença.

-Até que enfim... –Neil comemorou sem qualquer traço de emoção- Sua mente humana me deu nos nervos...

-Desculpe-me, senhor... –ela pediu- Tudo isso ocorreu porque minha mente não foi forte o bastante.

-Tudo bem, minha querida... Não foi culpa sua- ele abraçou-a, acariciando seus cabelos negros- Você vai querer ir comigo para o meu castelo...?

-Para onde você for, eu irei, _milord _– ela sorriu.

-Sem dúvida, prefiro você agora à você humana- ele confessou, beijando a moça no pescoço, exatamente onde mordera. Ela exalava aquele perfume atordoante que o incentivava a lhe morder. _Minha doce rainha das trevas... _Ele sorriu de canto.

Passavam pelos corredores, desceram as escadas e passaram pelos portões do castelo, onde uma carruagem azul com prata os esperava, puxada por cavalos completamente negros e de olhos cor de sangue. Eles entraram e fecharam as cortinas, evitando o sol.

-Para a Transilvânia- o príncipe falou ao cocheiro vestido com uma túnica negra. Ele sacou as rédeas e os cavalos começaram um galope rumo à Irlanda.

**XxX**

A porta se abriu em um ruído seco quando Tenten a empurrou. Se seguia uma escada circular de pedra com paredes estreitas onde só se enxergava até certo ponto.

-Há tochas aqui, mas não as acenderam porque ainda é manhã... – a menina explicou- É só me seguir e tomar cuidado para não tropeçar nos degraus...

Ela tomou frente, mas Neji segurou seu braço.

-É você quem deve tomar cuidado- ele a corrigiu- Sou um vampiro, enxergo bem no escuro.

-Certo- ela concordou, deixando que ele passasse a su frente. _Assim posso observá-lo se ele quiser me morder... _Pensou. Não demorou muito e Tenten tropeçou nos próprios pés, se apoiando no príncipe instintivamente.

-Tudo bem, princesa...?- ele perguntou e ela fez que sim com a cabeça- Segure-se no meu braço para não tropeçar novamente...

-Obrigada- ela agradeceu, voltando a andar.

O ar era abafado e a escuridão era absoluta. A menina segurava o braço do príncipe mas não via seu rosto, não via Sasuke, não via nada a um palmo de seu nariz e seus olhos não se acostumavam à isso. Isso lhe dava a sensação de que estava apoiada em um braço sem corpo.

-Pronto- o rapaz falou, parando de súbito. A morena quase esbarrou nele, então olhou para onde deveria estar a cabeça do rapaz.

-O que está "pronto"?- ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nós chegamos ao fim da escada- ele disse e mudou seu tom de voz, tornando-se irônico- "Pronto".

-Aqui já é chão...?-ela perguntou, descendo o último degrau e andando cautelosamente como se esperasse outro degrau.

-Sim- ele caminhou até ela- Vamos?

Tenten segurou em seu braço e seguiu sem responder.

A jovem começou a sentir um cheiro diferente, um odor pútrido, mas não falou nada. Neji também permanecia em silêncio, afinal, ele via tudo que estava por perto. E não desejou hora alguma que a princesa imaginasse o que havia ali.

Continuou caminhando e, algum tempo depois, ele chegou a um beco sem saída, onde o rapaz parou e suspirou.

-Ótimo: um beco sem saída- ele ironizou, deitando o corpo de Sasuke no chão cuidadosamente. Tenten caminhou lentamente com os braços estendidos, conseguindo localizar a parede de pedra.

-Hm... –ela franziu o cenho. Apalpou a parede no alto, mas os braços não alcançavam- Me ajude aqui, príncipe Neji...

-O que vai fazer...?- ele perguntou, colocando-a nos ombros. Ela apalpou o teto, buscando saliências. Empurrou com força, obtendo um ruído seco, seguido de um feixe de luz fraco.

_Um alçapão! _Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. Forçando um pouco mais, conseguiu abri-lo o suficiente para que ela passasse.

-Droga... É muito alto para mim- a morena reclamou.

-Fique em pé nos meus ombros, então- o moreno decidiu, dando sua mão a ela como apoio. Trêmula, a mão da princesa segurou a dele e, lentamente, ela se ergueu, mesmo insegura. Empurrou o alçapão completamente e subiu, sentando-se no piso de pedra, olhando em volta.

O local era como se lembrava: um casebre de madeira com piso de pedra e teto de sapê, com uma porta podre de trincas enferrujadas e taboas velhas presas à janela, impedindo a passagem de luz. Apesar do cômodo ainda ser escuro, era mais claro que nas masmorras e seus olhos se acostumaram facilmente.

-Princesa- ela escutou e virou-se para o alçapão. Segurou Sasuke por debaixo dos braços e puxou-o com toda a sua força. Quando conseguiu, arrastou-o para longe, deitando-o cuidadosamente no chão.

Neji já se sentava fora do alçapão quando a garota se virou para ajudá-lo.

-Então nós vamos descansar até a noite, quando partiremos, certo?- ele suspirou.

-Mas... Para onde iremos...?-ela perguntou- Para o seu reino? Provavelmente o Neil e a Hina estarão lá...

-Precisamos de reforços... Meu irmão pretende fazer uma guerra entre vampiros e humanos. O que nos resta é pegá-lo antes que ele nos pegue.

-E há um jeito de ganharmos essa guerra...?-ela indagou. O rapaz fechou o alçapão e se deitou no chão de costas, encarando o teto.

-Acho que sim- ele suspirou, virando de lado- Há um.

Ficaram ali, em silêncio. Tenten se encontrava sentada, recostada na parede e com Sasuke adormecido com a cabeça em seu colo. Neji permanecia deitado, fitando o teto de cenho franzido. Ainda se lembrava da cena nas masmorras; o cheiro insuportável de carne apodrecida aumentada pelos seus sentidos aguçados, a visão de pessoas atrás das grades de catacumbas. Pessoas mortas com o corpo em decomposição, alguns sem certas partes do corpo, sendo que, em sua maioria, era a cabeça.

Sentiu as náuseas turvarem sua vista, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e mordesse o lábio inferior.

-Você está com fome...?-ele escutou e a fitou- Você quer sangue?

-Não- ele desviou o olhar com cenho franzido- Não o _seu_ sangue...

-Pelo menos um de nós tem que se alimentar e, consequentemente, tem que ser você. É o mais forte e o mais útil- ela impôs.

-Não há útil ou mais forte- o vampiro retrucou- Há situações em que devemos agir conforme podemos.

-Seja como for... –ela levantou-se, deitando o cavaleiro no chão, e arrancou um prego torto e mau-pregado. Riscou o mesmo em sua mão com força e reprimiu uma careta de dor- Seja como for... Meu sangue continuará a jorrar...

-Você é louca- ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela com cuidado, vendo o corte no centro e o sangue seguindo as linhas da mesma.

Os olhos da princesa fitavam-no, tristes, pedindo que ele se servisse dela. Que provasse seu gosto.

-Por favor... –ela pediu mais uma vez. Com um suspiro, Neji se ajoelhou e seus lábios tocaram o corte, provando daquela bebida celestial que só fora entregue a ele de boa vontade por aquela menina.

A princesa jamais experimentara situação mais estranha. Sentir seu sangue ir para sua mão e ver um rapaz provando-o. Mas o moreno se ergueu antes que ela pudesse se sentir tonta pela falta do mesmo.

-Tudo bem, eu não preciso de muito sangue... –ele limpou o filete que escorria no canto de sua boca com as costas da mão.

-Se você diz... –ela rasgou a barra do seu vestido e tentou enrolar na sua mão sem muito sucesso.

-Espera- o vampiro segurou a mão dela e amarrou o pano, virando-se para Sasuke.

-O que aconteceu...?- o cavaleiro perguntou, sentando-se e levanto a mão onde fora mordido, sentindo que latejava fortemente.

-Sasuke...!-a morena exclamou, abraçando-o.

-Ai... –ele fez uma careta de dor.

-Desculpe...! É que... Eu pensei... Que você não fosse mais acordar- ela se desculpou, corando.

-Eu estou bem, princesa. Não precisa se preocupar comigo... –o moreno falou, sério- Mas o que esse cara faz aqui?

-Ele me ajudou a te salvar e a sair do castelo-e ela falou- Ele está do nosso lado.

-Como assim...?- o cavaleiro franziu o cenho- Onde está Hinata e por que estamos fora do castelo...?

-Ela está junto do meu irmão- Neji cruzou os braços- E nós estamos fugindo deles...

-Por que estaríamos fugindo?-indagou. O moreno o encarou.

-Porque eles são vampiro e iriam acabar conosco se continuássemos lá- o vampiro explicou.

-Só estou chutando, mas, se o seu irmão é vampiro, você também é, não é?- o rapaz perguntou.

-Sim, eu sou- o rapaz falou- Mas não sou como o meu irmão... Estou do lado dos humanos.

-Eu não sei se acredito em suas palavras, mas a princesa não disse nada, então creio que seja verdade- ele se levantou- Só o que posso pedir, é que me deixe a par dos acontecimentos e que me conte o que vão fazer a respeito.

-Bom... – o Hyuuga começou.

Neji contou exatamente as mesmas coisas que contou à princesa. Quando terminou de relatar tudo, já havia parado de chover e o sol se punha atrás das montanhas.

-Masmorras, vampiros, guerras entre raças... Tudo bem, eu acredito- o moreno deu de ombros.

-Vai acreditar mesmo? Assim, tão facilmente?- Tenten sorriu, incrédula.

-Claro. É a única explicação para a nossa situação atual- ele suspirou- Mas você não me falou o que vão fazer à respeito.

-Eu estava pensando a respeito... – o príncipe confessou- E cheguei à conclusão de que só há uma saída, por mais que eu a odeie...

-E qual é?- perguntaram em uníssono.

-Pedir reforços- o vampiro falou sem suspense e Sasuke franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

-E o que há de tão odioso nisso...?

-Só há, Sir- o moreno sorriu amargamente- Ter que pedir ajuda a uma raça inimiga é algo humilhante...

-Mas não foi você quem disse que estava do nosso lado?- o cavaleiro arqueou uma sobrancelha?

-E quem disse que falei dos humanos?- riu- Teremos que pedir ajuda aos lobisomens.

**Bom, gente... **

**Acabou o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Espero que a fic esteja boa e "entendível" para todos... u.u Eu tentei deixá-la com nexo desta vez... Quando a escrevi no caderno, meu amigo toda hora me perguntava como eu podia escrever algo tão nonsense... u.u'**

**Bom, Sei que ninguém deve ter reparado, mas cada nome de capítulo, é uma música beeeem antiga de jazz que minha mãe, sua mãe e sua avozinha deviam adorar... Os cantores das próximas músicas serão, provavelmente, os Scorpions, Kansas ou Journey... Ninguém deve conhecer... XP**

**Respondendo reviews**

**Prisma-san – **Agora para frente as coisas começarão mesmo a esquentar... Eu esperava que fosse fazer uma longfic, mas não vai ficar tão grande como eu pensei...

Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! n.n

O próximo capítulo, na segunda, pois eu estou tendo muitas provas (de recuperação ç.ç)

Beijão, tá?

**Hyuuga Kaory – **Não se preocupe, essa fic eu pretendo escrever até o final (diferente da minha outra, que eu tive que parar por motivos pessoais... ç.ç)

Espero que goste e continue acompanhando a fic...!

Beijão!

Uchiha-Tomoyo – Sério que você está gostando...? v Eu fico tão contente quando alguém diz que gosta do que eu escrevo... Além de parece que o tempo que ficamos escrevendo a fic valeu muito a pena quando reconhecem e nos mandam reviews lindas como a sua...!

Bom, o Sasuke não vai virar vampiro, tá...? Ele se salvou... u.u

Espero que continue lendo!

Beijão!

**-Hien-san – **Oi...! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... (sinto muito pela Tenten ter rasgado o vestido... ç.ç Juro que vou mandar fazer outro 8D)

Eu também quero ser uma vampira... T.T

Quem sabe com orelhinha, rabinho e asinhas de morcego, alguém repare em mim no colégio... ¬¬

Gaa: Quer que eu fique com peninha de você...? o.õ

Quero. E que me console, me abrace e diga que sou linda, de preferência...

Gaa: Eu dou a mão e você quer o braço...? Aliás, não se preocupe, Hien-san... Eu mandei o presente e ele deve estar chegando (espero que seja extraviado ò.ó)

Viu? O Gaara está mais educado, exceto pelos pensamentos dele, que ele acha que eu não sei que ele está pensando... ¬¬

Gaa: Você estava...? o.õ Você é telepata, ou algo do tipo?

Não, sou autora das fics em que você está presente \o/

Mas, voltando ao assunto, Espero que goste da fic. Fiz ela com muito carinho n.n

Gaa: Cof cof**mentira**cof cof...

Não ligue para ele. É pura verdade... Boa sorte na prova de recuperação (para nós duas! n.n')

Beijão!

**Tenten n.n – **Sério que você assistiu "O beijo do vampiro"?! Aquela novela foi a melhooooor de todas que passaram na TV. Eu vivo torcendo para que passe no "vale a pena ver de novo", mas parece que minhas preces nunca foram atendidas... u.u' É uma pena que você não tenha conseguido ver o começo...

Fico feliz que esteja amando e que esteja acompanhando... Sério que eu consigo terminar cada capítulo com algum suspense? o

Eu tento fazer isso, aí os leitores têm que ler, senão vão ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha... n.n

Fico muito feliz com reviews como a sua... Elas me animam a continuar escrevendo...

Beijão, viu?

**Hitsugaya Nanami – **A Hina-chan está mesmo "do mal", né? Tadinha, em sua situação normal, ela jamais faria isso, mas eu preciso de alguém que comova os leitores.. Adoro escrever um drama com ela... Se bem que ainda nem teve drama, né? n.n'

Que bom que está gostando do Neil... Ele também é o meu favorito (ele e a Hina-chan) as cenas que eu estou escrevendo com ele no caderno (que está bem mais adiantado que no PC) são perfeitas, eu amo... Tanto é que não estou dando a devida atenção aos principais... ç.ç

Mas eu espero que continue gostando (sério que vai me chamar de ídola? o Obrigada! Fico realmente muuuuito contente! XD)

Beijão, viu? Te espero no próximo capítulo! 8D

**Juh-chan X3 – **Bom, a minha intenção não era de deixá-la exatamente macabra, mas os leitores estão dizendo isso... Fazer o quê, né? Queria só deixá-la mais séria e malvada para poder acompanhar o Neil... ele, sim, é macabro XD!

Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado...! Continue lendo, tá?

Espero que goste deste capítulo!

Beijos!

**Pandora Potter-jm – **Priminha querida...! n.n (desvia de facas, kunais e artigos ninja)

Porque você não está bem...? É algo relativo ao que eu falei daquele loirinho...? XD Eu tive que falar... Precisava de assunto para falar com ele, antes que minha colega me esgoelasse... (ela disse que ele é muito cheiroso... Se eu fosse você, me preocupava... ¬¬)

Bom, quanto ao negócio do palominho, eu não fiz por querer... Foi você quem tinha me dito que era cavalo branco... u.ú Mas eu relevo.

Então eu te ligo amanhã, possivelmente depois da minha aula a tarde, tá?

Espero que esteja gostando da história, embora ela nem vá ficar tão longo, pois dois capítulos do caderno equivalem a um no computador... Minha letra aumentou de vez... u.u Mas eu espero que você goste mesmo assim (a sua está muito boa! Nem de longe a minha será tão boa quanto n.n)

Estou com saudade.

Beijos e mais beijos, abraços do S2! n.n


	5. All I want

**Oi, gente...!**

**Sim, eu decidi postar antes do prazo porque estou muuuito feliz com o número de reviews que ando recebendo. Para falar a verdade, é mesmo número que do capítulo anterior e que o antes do anterior, mas eu decidi que é um bom número e que vou postar por causa disso... n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kishimoto. Tampouco vampiros, eles são das lendas antigas... Mas o irmão gêmeo do Neji é todinho meeeeu! ò.ó**

**4. All I want**

O silêncio na casa era intenso e os três se entreolhavam, como se desafiassem um ao outro a quebrá-lo.

-Lobisomem? Isso também existe, é?- Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Olha, eu estou falando sério. Se você não acredita ou não quiser ir, eu e sua princesa iremos- Neji se levantou.

-A princesa não vai a lugar algum: precisa ficar em um lugar seguro- o moreno argumentou.

-E você acha que ela poderá ficar segura aqui? Acha que conseguirá protegê-la se mal consegue se levantar...?- o vampiro franziu o cenho. Todos ficaram calados, o que deixou o moreno incomodado, embora mais calmo- Porém, é uma decisão que não cabe a mim, mas à princesa...

-Eu... –ela olhou do cavaleiro para o príncipe, em dúvida. Com um suspiro triste, ela murmurou de cabeça baixa- Eu preciso ir...

-Eu entendo... – o rapaz desviou o olhar e sorriu amargamente- Tudo o que posso dizer é que tome cuidado, pois eu não posso ir com você. Se eu for, serei um estorvo...

-Não diga isso, Sasuke...! Soa como um adeus... –Tenten pediu, triste.

-Quanto à você, vampiro... Cuide bem dela- virou-se para o outro- Se ela morrer em suas mãos, irei até o inferno tem procurar só para fazer você se arrepender em pedacinhos, seu miserável...

-Huh- Neji deu um sorrisinho e cruzou os braços.

Do lado de fora, a lua espiava pelas frestas e sua luz acariciava o rosto triste e abatido da princesa da Inglaterra. Não tinha idéia de como e onde lobisomens se escondia e nem conseguia gostar da idéia de homens-lobos lhe encarando com um sorrisinho cheio de dentes pontudos.

-Príncipe Neji, por que tem que haver uma guerra...?-ela perguntou ao rapaz.

-Eu te explico depois. Vamos logo... Podemos pegar cavalos no estábulo- ele comentou- Você sabe montar...?

-Sim, eu sei... Muito bem, aliás... –ela respondeu.

-Mas vocês sabem para onde ir?- eles escutaram. Tenten reconheceu a voz imediatamente.

-Marquês Lee?-ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Princesa Mitsashi- o conhecido rapaz surgiu da escuridão. Neji franziu o cenho e Sasuke saiu da casa de taboas.

-O que faz aqui, Lee?- o vampiro perguntou, amargo- E quem está em Veneza, no seu lugar? Pensei ter dito para você não sair de lá...

-Espera aí: vocês se conhecem?- a menina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que sim- o vampiro fechou a cara e mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando seus caninos à mostra- Afinal, ele é um vampiro...

-Você é o quê?!- a princesa arregalou os olhos de leve.

-Como eu não pensei nisso antes?- Sasuke falou para si mesmo- Era lógico! A única explicação para as atrocidades que você fazia... Era um vampiro!

-Assim você me ofende, Sir- Neji comentou- Mas não vamos fugir do assunto. Me responda, Lee: por que não está em Veneza?

-Creio que não seja o momento, meu caro príncipe... Vim lhe ajudar- o outro falou- Sei onde é o covil dos lobisomens...

-Como sabe que estou atrás dos lobisomens?- o príncipe fechou a cara.

-Eu juro que não queria... Mas foi inevitável- o marquês falou dramaticamente e os dois rapazes estreitaram os olhos para ele- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês...

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e Tenten sentiu calafrios, mordendo o lábio inferior e encolhendo um pouco. Era algo incômodo estar perto de Lee, muito diferente da segurança que sentia quando estava perto de Neji.

-Pulando o sermão que eu iria te dar, peço que nos mostre o caminho até onde estão os lobisomens... – o vampiro falou em tom autoritário.

-Claro, príncipe... Mas é uma viagem de cinco dias à cavalo e eu só poderei guiá-lo até certo ponto- o rapaz avisou. O príncipe olhou para Tenten, que confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Vamos pegar os cavalo- decidiu.

Minutos depois, os três se encontravam nos estábulos do castelo. Neji foi o primeiro a terminar de arrear o seu cavalo e se ofereceu para arrear o da jovem princesa.

-Não se preocupe, príncipe... Eu sei pôr os arreios no cavalo- a jovem sorriu e montou no palominho sem muita dificuldade, pisando no estribo e encurtando a barra do vestido para sentar-se na sela- Pronto?

-E a sua mão...?-ele insistiu.

-Não se preocupe comigo: estou bem- ela tranqüilizou-o, vendo o rapaz montar no árabe castanho-avermelhado.

-Não podemos nos demorar. Monte logo, príncipe... – o arques falou, já montado no árabe cor queimada.

-Já estou montado, Lee... –o príncipe retrucou, mau-humorado- Então cale a boca e cumpra sua função de guia...

-Como o senhor é mau...!- o outro choramingou.

-Eu mandei você calar a boca... –Neji revirou os olhos.

-Como quiser, senhor! Vou obedecê-lo com a força da juventude!- o rapaz sorriu e tomou frente em um galope rápido rumo a floresta.

Já fazia horas que os três caminhavam sem parar ou falar. A respiração dos cavalos estava acelerada e o suor fazia espuma perto dos arreios. Por entre as folhas das copas, Tenten via o tom róseo colorir os céus acima das montanhas.

-Príncipe Neji!- a jovem chamou e o rapaz olhou-a de canto- O sol já vai nascer...! Temos que procurar um abrigo...!

-Lee- o príncipe franziu o cenho.

-Acho que as copas das árvores irão se fechando à medida que avançarmos... Não haverá problema se...!

-Eu não estou perguntando se dá para continuar... Eu quero saber onde tem um abrigo decente- o vampiro retrucou, irritado.

-Como quiser... – o rapaz encolheu os ombros, arqueando uma sobrancelha com a mudança repentina de humor.

Tenten também não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco incômoda com o humor dele, afinal Neji nunca lhe parecera tão irritadiço. Também conteve uma enorme vontade de perguntar porque ele estava tão arisco, mas percebeu que não era a hora.

Lee levou-os até uma caverna, cercada por paredes rochosas e árvores curvadas com folhas em forma de agulhas. Na escuridão da caverna, Neji apeou de seu cavalo e recostou-se em uma das saliências da parede, buscando apoio.

-Príncipe...? Tudo bem...?- a menina indagou, preocupada.

-Sim, claro... –ele sorriu fracamente e o suor escorreu por sua têmpora- É só que... É época de lua minguante, ou seja, eu fico um pouco enfraquecido nestes dias...

-Lee...?-ela virou-se para o outro.

-Isso só ocorre com vampiros puros-sangues, o que me deixa livre disso... –o marquês pegou as rédeas do seu cavalo e o do cavalo de seu mestre, amarrando-os em um galho seco- Como a lua desapareceu completamente noite passada, suas forças devem ter se exaurido...

-Eu estou bem... –o rapaz ofegou, levando a mão à testa como se estivesse sentindo a pior das dores de cabeça.

-Eu... Acho melhor você ficar deitado- Lee comentou e virou-se para a jovem- Princesa, os cavalos precisam de água...

-Tudo bem- ela respondeu, pegando as rédeas dos três cavalos e saindo da caverna. _Um lago... Preciso achar água! _Ela pensava, procurando por todos os lados.

Depois de caminhar por vários minutos, Tenten encontrou um pequeno córrego de água cristalina e ainda havia algumas parreiras crescendo ao seu redor. Com um sorriso, a jovem deixou que os animais bebessem água enquanto colhia as uvas da trepadeira e colocava-as na barra do vestido.

-Acho que já está bom... –decidiu, virando-se para os cavalos que, naquele momento, pastavam. Com uma mão segurando a barra do vestido, usou a outra em forma de concha para pegar água, mas retirou-a no mesmo instante- AI!

Encarando a própria palma, desenrolou o pano que servia como atadura e sentiu o corte arder ainda mais em contato com o ar. _Aposto que o Neji está com fome... _Disse para si mesma.

Voltou para a caverna aquecida pelos primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã, um pouco mais contente. Sorridente como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce, a morena amarrou os cavalos no galho seco da entrada e foi até onde estavam os dois vampiros.

Neji estava sentado contra a parede e Lee estava em pé, de braços cruzados e encarando o outro longamente.

-Ah... Já chegou?- o marquês sorriu, animado- Isso são uvas?

-Sim... Aceita?-a moça ofereceu.

-Acreditamos que a uva tenha uma composição semelhante à do sangue, mas, ainda assim, não sacia minha fome- o rapaz sorriu, polido.

-Ah, eu tinha me esquecido...!-ela exclamou, deixando os cachos de uva em um canto qualquer e se ajoelhando ao lado do príncipe.

-O que vai fazer...?- ele perguntou com a voz fraca. Sem dar muita atenção à pergunta, a morena reabriu o corte da sua mão com a unha. O mesmo começou a sangrar imediatamente, arrancando um fraco gemido de dor da mesma.

-Tome- ela falou em tom autoritário para o vampiro, que queria ter protestado. Mas outra mão segurou seu pulso e a garota se virou para olhar.

-O doce aroma de sangue... –Lee sorriu maliciosamente. A princesa arregalou os olhos diante da visão dos caninos do rapaz. Até aquele momento, havia se esquecido completamente que ele era um vampiro e que, assim como Neji, precisava se alimentar de sangue. E consequentemente seria do seu.

Tenten sentiu calafrios quando o marquês puxou sua mãos e quando os lábios dele tocaram a mesma, as presas perfurando a carne ferida do corte e sorvendo aquele líquido escarlate.

-Ai...!-a menina exclamou, tentando puxar sua mão de volta, mas o rapaz não cedia um milímetro sequer.

-Seu sangue é doce como o perfume das rosas, _milady_... –Lee sorriu, com um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto de sua boca.

-...!- a pressão em seu pulso sumiu e Tenten pôde ver o príncipe vampiro em cima do outro, segurando-o pela gola da roupa e mostrando os caninos com ferocidade.

-Príncipe Neji... –a moça pronunciou e o moreno se levantou, olhando o outro caído no chão com desprezo.

-Não ouse...! Nunca mais encoste num só fio de cabelo dela, ouviu? Ou eu te mato!- ameaçou, contendo sua fúria.

-Sim, senhor... –o rapaz caído no chão desviou o olhar, se sentando e permanecendo em silêncio. O príncipe caminhou até a parede e deixou-se cair, recostando-se nela.

-Você está bem...?- perguntou à menina que estava sentada à sua frente, atordoada.

-Estou... –respondeu, um pouco aliviada pelo rapaz ter voltado ao seu estado de espírito normal. Ou, pelo menos, o que ela conhecera. –Ah... Mas você deve estar com fome...

-Não se incomode com isso. Você tem que descansar para repor o sangue que perdeu... –ele falou, lançando um olhar mortal para o outro- Afinal, mestiços não conseguem controlar sua sede por sangue...

-Minhas sinceras desculpas, princesa... –o marquês pediu- Prometo que isto jamais se repetirá...

-Tudo bem... –a jovem sorriu. Olhou para o príncipe, que fitava o vazio, ofegando silenciosamente e com o cansaço estampado no rosto- Príncipe, acho melhor vocÊ se deitar... Como vamos sair à noite, você poderia tentar dormir...

-Eu já disse que estou bem- o moreno desviou o olhar, o rosto levemente corado e aparentemente aborrecido.

-Eu vou ver o que tem nessa caverna- Lee se levantou, caminhando para o interior da caverna e desaparecendo em sua escuridão.

-Príncipe, você precisa descansar...!-a morena insistiu, ignorando a saída do outro. Neji já ia protestar quando a jovem abraçou-o, puxando-o gentilmente para perto de si e obrigando o rapaz a deitar-se em seu colo.

Ficaram e silêncio por vários minutos. Ela permanecia pensativa, afagando os longos cabelos negros do rapaz. Ele fitava um canto de cenho franzido e face corada; estava um pouco incomodado com aquela posição.

-Obrigada por me proteger... –Tenten sorriu docemente.

-Eu vou te proteger sempre- ele murmurou.

-Confesso que tinha medo de você... –contou- Mas, agora, eu me sinto segura quando você está comigo...

-Princesa... –Neji chamou, então ela ficou em silêncio- Há muito tempo atrás, os vampiros existentes eram todos puros-sangues e pertenciam a uma única família: os Hyuuga. Acreditando que éramos seres do demônio, os humanos começaram a nos caçar incansavelmente e, para não acabar com a nossa raça, começamos a transformar humanos em vampiros, os mestiços.

"Somente eu e meu irmão somos puros-sangues e a esperança de nossa raça continuar acabou quando a última fêmea, _lady _Hanabi Hyuuga, foi assassinada por um caçador de vampiros."

-Entendo... Então o príncipe Neil quer armar uma guerra como vingança pelo que os humanos fizeram com sua raça anos atrás... –Tenten sugeriu.

-Exatamente- o rapaz concordou.

-Neji... Acho melhor você descansar... –ela falou, então o garoto fechou os olhos com um meio sorriso no rosto.

_Neji. _Desde quando fora chamado pelo nome sem qualquer nome ou título respeitos antes...? Desde quando se tornara algo tão especial escutar seu nome...?

-Certo... –ele murmurou, adormecendo. _Como uma criança que pode dormir tranqüila porque sabe o que é ser amada... _A princesa sorriu, encostando a cabeça na parede e afagando os cabelos do moreno. Não demorou muito para o sono pesar seus olhos e obrigá-la a entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

Sonhou com vampiros, lobisomens, sua amiga Hinata e com um príncipe de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

Acordou lentamente, espreguiçando e sentindo a falta do moreno, que adormecera junto a ela.

-Boa noite... –escutou e viu Neji recostado na parede, olhando-a como se fosse um objeto de sua coleção.

-Já é noite...?-perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

-Ainda está claro: o sol está se pondo- ele falou- Lee ainda não voltou de sua exploração. E você deve estar com fome, imagino...

-Um pouco- ela se levantou- Eu vou pegar mais uvas... As que eu peguei os cavalos comeram... –Tenten falou, saindo.

Quando o azul anil tomava os céus e o rosa surgia no horizonte indicando que o sol nascia, o grupo procurava um abrigo e passava o dia no mesmo. De noite, a viagem recomeçava. E assim foi por três dias, nos quais o grupo não se falou muito.

Haviam atravessado as montanhas por um trecho estreito e rochoso, chegando à outra floresta, embora esta parecesse estar morta há anos.

-O que há com a floresta...?-Tenten perguntou, seu olhar passava tristemente pelas árvores secas, o solo infértil e os arbustos chamuscados. Afora o silêncio fúnebre que assolava o lugar- Onde estão os animais...?

-Fugiram- Lee falou, sério- Estamos tão próximos ao covil dos lobisomens que eu não me surpreenderia se um deles aparecesse e nos atacasse desprevenidos...

-Então cale a boca antes que um nos ache _mesmo_- Neji mandou, severo, no que o outro obedeceu sem questionar. Continuaram andando, parando na frente de um pântano.

-Só posso vir até aqui- o marquês avisou- Seguindo reto por este trecho, vocês encontrarão um túnel velho e fechado por taboas. Na verdade, é uma mina abandonada e é lá que os lobisomens estão vivendo...

-Sabia que você não tinha palavra, Lee, mas não sabia que era medroso... –o príncipe deu um muxoxo impaciente e bateu nas costelas do cavalo com os calcanhares, obrigando o pobre animal a entrar no charco, cujas águas eram rasas e lamacentas, atrapalhando a caminhada. A princesa o imitou.

-Cuidado com os lobisomens, caro príncipe... E tente não morrer... –o outro moreno sorriu cinicamente, deu meia-volta e saiu a galope rápido.

-Idiota... –Neji mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando a se preocupar em fazer seu cavalo atravessar o charco.

-Príncipe, como são os lobisomens...?-Tenten indagou, querendo desviar a atenção do rapaz de Rock Lee.

-Bom, você vai ver... –ele suspirou. _Se não morrermos antes... _Completou mentalmente, fazendo uma careta por ter pensado besteira.

Quando chegaram à terra firme, os cavalos ofegavam do esforço como se tivessem corrido por horas seguidas. Os dois desceram e continuaram à pé, puxando os dois animais pelas rédeas. E avistaram o túnel. Solitário, silencioso e lúgubre, a caverna era mesmo fechada por taboas cheias de fungos e fendas que não mostravam nada do seu interior.

-Como vamos entrar...?- a morena perguntou, sendo interrompida por um estrondo. Parado na posição de quem socou algo e em meio a uma pilha de taboa quebradas, o vampiro suspirou.

-Quem diria...! Tem uma passagem atrás das taboas...!-o rapaz falou, irônico. Tenten o seguiu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto Neji olhava para os lados com a testa franzida.

-Urg...!-a morena cobriu o nariz com a mão ao sentir o cheiro de carne putrefeita.

-Que cheiro... –o vampiro franziu o cenho. A princesa segurou-se no braço do rapaz, nauseada.

-...Horrendo? Vocês, vampiros, não devem fazer idéia de como fedem... –escutaram uma voz gélida, que mais parecia um rosnado, ecoar no túnel.

-Mas, o que...?!-Neji procurou a origem do som, mas o que viu foi sangue- Ah...!- exclamou, cobrindo o olho esquerdo com a mão, sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer por sua face, seguida de uma terrível dor.

-Príncipe Neji...!-a jovem exclamou, embora não visse nada por culpa da escuridão do local.

-Um príncipe, é...?- a voz tornou-se debochada- Devo acrescentar que é corajoso, entrando em nosso covil assim...

-Cale a boca, Kiba- uma segunda voz ordenou, autoritária- Você quis dizer Neji? Príncipe Neji Hyuuga...?

**Oi...!**

**Nossa, eu acho que fui mal terminar aqui, né...? n.n'**

**Bom, aqui está o quarto capítulo, espero que tenham gostado...**

**Na verdade, eu estou postando ele hoje porque amanhã eu não vou ter como, terei prova à tarde e vou estudar pela manhã... -o-**

**Então sejam compreensivos... Não sou do tipo que falha com o horário e espero que me perdoem... Ah, é... Eu posto outro na quinta-feira, porque vou viajar e ficar um loooongo tempo sem postar outro capítulo... u.u'**

**Desculpem-me... **

**Respondendo reviews**

**Naia-chan – **Nya... Bom, você acertou, sim... O Kiba é um dos lobisomens... Mas e o outro, você acerta? XD Vou dar uma dica: é uma mulher! 8D

Sério que você conhece os Scorpions? Por acaso você mora em Goiânia, São Paulo, Belo Horizonte ou Rio de Janeiro...? Eles vão mesmo fazer um show nestas cidades... E eu vou em um show deles...! :D

(Kansas e Journey também são muito legais, mas eu prefiro Scorpions... XP)

Vampiros são muito legais, você não acha? Embora tenha virado moda ultimamente de escrever fics de vampiros e tudo baseado em Vampire Knight (eu gosto de ler, mas não queria me basear na história desse mangá...), o meu foi baseado em um dos livros do Drácula... Acho que não foi do Bram Stoker, não. Foi em um dos que meu pai vive lendo (ele adora história medieval... ¬¬)

Parabéns, estudos vêm em primeiro lugar! o

Que bom que a fic está boa e compreensível... Espero que continue lendo!

Beijão!

**Tenten n.n – **Que bom que você está gostando da idéia da guerra... (o idiota do meu amigo me perguntou "Como assim? O Neil mal fugiu e já vai fazer uma guerra...?" ¬¬)

Eu também sou da paz, mas nada mais emocionante do que uma guerra, né...?n.n

Sim, eu também tenho muuuitos problemas com o Neil. É difícil fazer entrar na minha cabeça que eles são iguais e vocês também devem achar muito difícil, né...? Não sei porque, eu imagino o Neil com cabelo loiro, curto e lindos olhos azuis... (bem semelhante ao Brad Pitt...) E nem sei por que... Como você imagina ele? XD

Na verdade, eu também não gosto muito de lobisomens, prefiro os vampiros... Quanto ao negócio do Lupin, eu já imaginava que ele era lobisomem e nem liguei (não se preocupe, não foi spoiler... Eu adoro Harry Potter e leio os livros em inglês antes que o português venha para o Brasil... n.n)

Sim, eu vou continuar até o final, se Kami-sama quiser! E acredite: ele vai querer... huhuhuh risada maligna

Beijos XD

**-Hien-san – **Woooo! O Neil já é gostosão, sendo irmão gêmeo do Neji, né?

Gaa: Francamente... Ele é só um personagem fictício de sua imaginação... Nem no mundo dos animes ele não existe... ¬¬

Você está é com inveja porque ele é o rei e a Hien-chan é a rainha das trevas... E você é o bobo da corte XD

Gaa:¬¬

Olha, Gaara-kun...! A Hien-chan está agradecendo pelo presente! Ela disse que gostou muito do ursinho e está te devolvendo o Teddy...! Pode ficar... devolve o Teddy

Gaa: Que bom, então o presente escolhido funcionou como eu queria...! n.n Finalmente o Teddy está em paz...

(Huhuuhu você não perde por esperar...) Pois é, né...? Foi muita gentileza da Hien-chan...

E quanto à prova, eu fui bem... Fiquei só em química, mas eu recuperei ÒoÒ9

E você...? Espero que tenha recebido e tenha se saído muito bem...! belisca Gaara

Gaa: Ai...! Ah...! É mesmo, eu também espero que tenha se saído bem... hehe... n.n'

Bom, eu nunca vi o D.gray-man... É legal? Como é...? o

O próximo capítulo será o último capítulo postado antes das férias... Isso porque eu vou viajar, mas espero que você leia depois que eu chegar...

Beijão!

**Prisma-san – **Sério que minha fic é boa de ler? Fico tão feliz...! Aliás, eu também já vi Van Hellsing...! O filme que eu vi é bem antigo e eu odiei o final... (malditos finais tristes... ç.ç)

Qual o RPG que você joga? É bom...? Estou à procura de um novo, já que eu me cansei do que eu jogo atualmente... Ele nem é online... (pensa numa coisa enjoativa... ¬¬)

Bom, espero que você continue lendo mesmo depois que eu chegar... A coisa vai pegar fogo quando eu voltar de viagem (sim, eu já tenho o capítulo escrito no caderno... Só que tenho uma preguiça danada de passar pro PC... -.-)

Beijão, viu?

**Hitsugaya Nanami – **Nya...! Como você adivinhou que eu sou mutante?! O.o Eu não contei para ninguém, então como você adivinhou...! Essa não... ó.ò

Sério que você fica curiosa quando acaba o capítulo? Isso é bom ou ruim...? o.õ Mas é necessário, para que você continue lendo a fic... n.n

Eu também leio fics com vampiros... Não todas, mas eu leio a maioria... n.n (geralmente, só as com casais que eu gosto... Ou sem casais...) Bom, eu não te culpo... Filmes de terror são tão... assustadores... ç.ç (Gaa: sua besta, é por isso que se chama "Filme de terror"... ¬¬) Não ligue para ele... u.u'

Ah, sim... O Neil e a Hina são um casal muito fofo... Também prefiro eles dois e sinto muito por não ter colocado eles neste capítulo e acho que nem no próximo eles aparecem... Só no depois do próximo... (ou seja, só quando eu chegar de viagem... n.n')

Espero que continue lendo...

Beijos...!

**Pandora Potter-jm – **Priminha...! Já falei que é uma honra ter você lendo minha fic? Aliás, estou com muita saudade: quando você vem? (É bom que venha antes que eu viagem... ¬¬). Ah, mas ser uma fic de naruto não é defeito, é qualidade... XD

Bom, os dois irmãos não vão brigar exatamente pelo trono... (não dê spoilers, não dê spoilers... u.u) Quanto ao pai deles... Bom... Tudo bem, eu confesso que estava escrevendo no caderno, já quase no final, e falei sobre sua review para o me amigo... Eu e ele rimos até porque eu fui tão idiota e não coloquei... Dizendo ele que, do jeito que eu coloquei, ficou parecendo que ele morreu de velhice, mas vampiros NÃO morrem de velhice...! Aí eu coloquei a explicação em um dos capítulos da frente... Depois você lê, tá?

Respondendo OS: Oceania...? Não...! Eu estava em dúvida se a Transilvânia ficava na Inglaterra ou na Irlanda, mas o papai disse que ficava na Irlanda, então eu pus assim.. Mas jamais achei que ficasse na Oceania... (você achou que ficava na Austrália? O.õ)

Beijão, viu? Espero mesmo te ver antes de viajar...! n.n

**Juh-chan X3 – **Que bom que quebrou a rotina... Na verdade, nunca gostei de historinhas felizes em que todos têm um "feliz para sempre"... Sempre terá que ter alguém que não vai ser feliz na minha história... ¬¬ (nem sou má, né?)

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha história, viu?

Beijão!


	6. Only time will tell

Oi, gente

**Oi, gente...! **

**Desculpa não ter postado ontem, é que meu primo veio aqui em casa e me arrastou para a casa dele... Aí não tive como postar... ç.ç**

**Bom, sei que a fic parou em um péssimo momento, sei que muita gente não vai poder mandar review porque tá de férias... Mas eu supero!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**5. Only time will tell**

O silêncio permanecia no cômodo, de forma que ninguém parecia quebrar. Até as respirações, antes ofegantes, pareciam amenas e hesitantes. Era como se respirar fosse um crime.

Tenten continuava agarrada ao braço do moreno e o mesmo pressionava o ferimento, sentindo o olho latejar dolorosamente.

-Lady Yamanaka...?- Neji chamou e a segunda voz riu.

-Ora... Sinto-me honrada pelo último vampiro puro-sangue conhecer meu nome... –disse.

-Eu não sou o último. Tenho um irmão... E ele quer guerra contra os humanos- o príncipe falou.

-Bom, bom... Assim, quem sabe, aqueles seres prepotentes percebam que não são a única raça inteligente no mundo... –a voz de Lady Yamanaka soou satisfeita.

-Não...!-Tenten exclamou- Os humanos não são culpados!

-Então somos nós os culpados?-a voz de Kiba perguntou, um pouco alterada- Aliás, quem é você?

-Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, princesa da Inglaterra- a moça apressou-se a falar- O príncipe Neil... Ele mordeu minha melhor amiga e pretende fazer isso com vários humanos...

-E o que você sugere? Que choremos pela sua amiguinha?-riu-se o rapaz, com sua voz que lembrava fortemente um rosnado.

-Vocês podiam nos ajudar... –ela pediu timidamente.

-Vocês, humanos, são muito prepotentes, mesmo... E depois? Quer que eu faça um chazinho à inglesa, é?-Kiba debochou- Acha mesmo que devemos ajudar vocês?

-Cale a boca, Kiba- a voz de Lady Yamanaka soou um pouco irritada e o outro a obedeceu- O que os faz pensar que abandonaríamos a nossa querida paz somente para vos ajudar...?

-Os vampiros e os lobisomens não são inimigos? Então vocês permitiriam que meu irmão reunisse um exército tão forte à ponto de extinguir a raça humana?-Neji indagou - Vocês aceitariam viver à mercê dele, com medo que, um dia, ele também decida acabar com a raça de vocês...?

-Você não me engana com esse discurso, príncipe. Só você e seu irmão são sangues-puros, o que significa que os vampiros também serão extintos- a mulher falou.

-Não se ele matar os lobisomens antes... Conheço muito bem o Neil para saber que todo o poder lhe subiria à cabeça e, se me lembro de seus ideais, seu maior desejo é concretizar sua vingança.- o vampiro argumentou, encarando a mão que pressionava o ferimento no olho.

Havia sangue percorrendo as linhas de sua mão e uma sede violenta o assolava. Lembrou-se que uma hemorragia poderia causar isso e tudo que ele menos precisava agora era que seus instintos falassem por ele.

O silêncio tomou conta do cômodo e o odor tornou-se mais ameno. Olhou para frente e pôde visualizar o contorno de duas pessoas.

-Bom, muito bom, querido príncipe... –disse uma das sombras, com curvas de mulher- Conseguiu me convencer.

-E me desculpe pelo seu olho- disse o outro contorno- Eu nunca reparo com que intenções os meus inimigos se aproximam...

-Tudo bem, eu relevo... –o moreno enxugou o sangue com as costas da mão. O contorno masculino mostrou ser de um rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos, curtos e bagunçados, pele bronzeada e com duas linhas vermelhas no rosto. Era musculoso e possuía traços ferozes, com olhos negros e profundos.

O contorno feminino mostrava uma mulher de feições fortes e belas, o corpo magro e definido, com longos cabelos lisos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e que caíam em uma cascata de fios de ouro, os olhos azul-celestes e um sorrisinho nos lábios avermelhados.

-Lady Yamanaka Ino ao seu dispor... –disse a mulher.

-Sir Inuzuka Kiba, às ordens- o homem sorriu.

-É um enorme prazer conhecê-los. Eu sou Tenten- a menina se curvou respeitosamente.

-E eu sou Hyuuga Neji, prazer- o rapaz fez uma breve reverência, porém não menos cortês.

-Feita as apresentações, eu preciso saber do que aconteceu para bolar um futuro plano. O que acha de me contar, príncipe...? À sós...?- a loira sorriu maliciosamente.

-Certo- o rapaz suspirou, pressionando o corte em seu olho que insistia em sangrar.

-Eu posso fazer um curativo em seu olho também... –ela puxou-o pelo pulso para outro lugar, deixando Kiba e Tenten sozinhos.

O silêncio incomodava a princesa, ao lado do rapaz imóvel, e sentada desconfortavelmente no chão, entediada. Neji e Ino estavam demorando demais naquele quarto.

-Sinceramente, eu imaginava que um lobisomem fosse mais impressionante, sem querer ofender... –a morena comentou, puxando assunto.

-Deve estar imaginando a nossa forma durante as noites de lua cheia- ele respondeu quase que automaticamente, como se estivesse habituado àquela pergunta.

-Ah... Deve ser... –ela concordou, sem jeito.

Novamente o silêncio tomou o lugar e Tenten esperava a volta de Neji e de Lady Yamanaka, com pontadas de ciúmes lhe doendo o peito. –O que será que o príncipe e a lady estão conversando para demorarem tanto...?

-O que Lady Yamanaka faz e com quem faz não da nossa conta- o homem cruzou os braços e a jovem franziu o cenho, insatisfeita- Mas eu posso lhe mostrar os outros lobisomens enquanto esperamos os dois...

-Sério?-ela sorriu, esperançosa.

-Claro, princesa- o homem afirmou, oferecendo a mão para que ela se levantasse.

**XxX**

Neji ainda permanecia estático. Não conseguia raciocinar como o túnel escuro e fedendo à carne em decomposição dava a um quarto iluminado e cheirando fortemente à flores primaveris.

Com vários sofás e poltronas confortáveis, uma enorme cama de dossel, uma estante de vidro com pratarias... Aliás, era até irônico que o único metal mortal para os lobisomens era a essência de sua decoração.

-Abismado, príncipe...?-Ino sorriu, entregando-lhe uma taça de prata cheia até a borda de sangue- Sinta-se em casa e sirva-se...

-Ah, mas... –ele pegou a taça, sendo guiado até a cama e obrigado a sentar-se pela lobismina.

-Você parece tenso... Relaxe. Aposto que Kiba está recebendo muito bem a princesinha humana- a mulher sorriu- E pode beber, não está envenenado...

-Não é isso... É que estou com pressa- o rapaz argumentou, provando do conteúdo da taça.

-Não adianta tentar sair agora: já está amanhecendo... –a mulher sentou-se ao lado dele com uma pequena cesta com ervas medicinais- Além disso, seu olho esquerdo está ferido...

-Isso não é problema. Minhas feridas se curam com rapidez- ele argumentou- Só demoram um pouco para estancar o sangue...

-Então pode deixar que eu estanco o sangue- ela insistiu, obrigando-o a deitar-se na cama.

O silêncio era mórbido, independente de onde estavam naquele túnel. A falta de assunto e o incômodo sempre estavam presentes.

Neji permanecia quieto, de olhos fechados, com o semblante sereno e o peito que subia e descia calmamente por causa de sua respiração. Enquanto Ino cuidava do seu ferimento com mãos delicadas, mas que não enganavam o rapaz: as unhas bem-cuidadas na verdade eram armas mortais.

-Então, príncipe... O que o fez arriscar sua vida vindo para cá?- ela perguntou.

-Eu só não concordo com os ideais do meu irmão e, além disso... –ele deixou a frase morrer- Eu prometi a um cavaleiro que protegeria a princesa com minha vida.

-Entendo- a mulher falou, sem no entanto parecer que compreendia. O silêncio voltou a reinar, mas não com a mesma intensidade que na vez anterior.

-Lady Yamanaka...?-ele indagou.

-Olha... Seu ferimento cicatrizou...!-ela exclamou. Sentando-se na cama, o moreno tocou o olho esquerdo com leveza. Nã dava para perceber se estava realmente cicatrizado, mas o fato dele enxergar, mesmo com visão embaçada, e o seu rosto não estar manchado de sangue era sinal de melhora.

-Hm... –Neji se levantou, foi até a penteadeira e se olhou no espelho. De fato, não havia mais nenhum rastro de sangue, apenas uma cicatriz atravessando seu olho esquerdo, que estava aparentemente bem.

-Viu? Está realmente bom- a mulher sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximando por trás como um lobo à espreita de sua vítima- Uma pena que nós, lobisomens, não nos recuperamos com a mesma rapidez que os vampiros...

-Acho que a cicatriz logo vai sumir. Seria uma pena se eu tivesse perdido a visão do olho esquerdo... Eu me tornaria um inútil- o vampiro retrucou.

-Aposto que não- ele escutou e se virou para a lobismina, que afinou os olhos e sorriu marotamente. Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, as mãos pousadas nos ombros do príncipe e seu rosto se aproximava perigosamente.

-Hm- murmurou, antes que seus lábios se roçassem e ela tomasse sua boca em um beijo nada puritano, pelo contrário, era totalmente pecaminoso. Mas o rapaz não se importou, somente retribuiu com o mesmo ardor.

**XxX**

Tenten seguia o lobisomem, animada. Seus olhos já estavam acostumados ao escuro e viram a porta que devia ser o destino de Kiba.

-Kiba...?-ela chamou.

-É aqui- ele abriu a porta e a luz do cômodo ofuscou a visão da morena- Olha o que eu trouxe, pessoal.

A princesa escutou várias vozes que mais pareciam rosnados explodindo de animação, logo ela foi puxada por mãos fortes para o meio de vários homens, sentindo-se claustrofóbica no meio de tanta gente.

-P... Por favor, esperem...!-pediu, sendo puxada de volta por alguém de braços fortes.

-Quietos!-a voz de Kiba ordenou- Parecem até um grupo de lobas no cio!

-Mas você disse que...!-um homem tentou argumentar.

-Eu disse que trouxe a moça, mas é para vocês a conhecerem e, não, a comerem- o lobisomem explicou, sério- Ela é uma visita, é a princesa Tenten da Inglaterra.

Os olhos da jovem já estavam mais acostumados à luz e ela agora via os homens que estavam ali. Cada um era muito diferente do outro, embora todos se assemelhassem no quesito de corpulência, traços bruscos e ferozes, convertidos em sorrisinhos animados.

-Ah, eu... Muito prazer- ela curvou-se respeitosamente.

-O prazer é nosso, princesinha... –um homem de olhos negros, cabelos presos em um rabo alto e de ar preguiçoso curvou-se, beijando suavemente a mão da menina, que corou furiosamente com o cumprimento.

Era incrível como a personalidade deles passara de ameaçador para cortês em questão de segundos.

-Ah... Não ligue para esses idiotas- uma mulher falou com ar displicente. Possuía cabelos cor de areia, bagunçados e presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, com os olhos verde-escuros e o corpo de curvas perigosas, vestindo uma espécie de farda militar rasgada e adaptada ao seu estilo largado. –Eu sou Temari, a lobismina sub-líder, prazer em conhecê-la.

-O prazer é meu- a morena sorriu.

-Venha. Vou te levar a um quarto onde você possa passar o dia- a mulher chamada Temari se ofereceu- Kiba não é companhia para uma jovem tão nobre.

Depois de caminhar por algum tempo, as duas chegaram a uma porta e Temari a abriu, revelando um belo quarto. Lembrava muito o quarto onde Tenten costumava dormir na Inglaterra...

-Eu vou deixá-la aqui, tudo bem? Se precisar, me chame... –disse a loira, saindo do quarto.

-Temari- a menina chamou.

-Já precisa de algo?- a lobismina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Obrigada- sorriu.

Então saiu do quarto, deixando a princesa sozinha. _Aquele vampiro idiota não pode fazê-la sofrer... Posso até imaginar o que ele está fazendo... _Temari fechou a cara. Caminhando a passos duros para a sala.

-Vai a algum lugar?- ela escutou.

-Não, maninho... –ela respondeu, virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo, curtos e bagunçados, com olhos verde-água. Possuía a pele bem clara e o corpo definido.

-Já está pensando em se meter na vida alheia...?- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não, eu... –ela coçou a cabeça, sem jeito- Eu só queria ajudar...

-Poderia tentar deixar as coisas se resolverem sozinhas... Lembra da última vez que você foi tentar ajudar alguém...?- o ruivo cruzou os braços.

-Não, eu não lembro. Afinal, todas as vezes eu obtive sucesso- a mulher falou.

-Mesmo? E a vez do lençol...?- ele indagou.

-A culpa não é minha se o quarto estava desorganizado... –ela suspirou.

-É? E aquela vez do humano moribundo...?-ele molhou os lábios.

-Essa não conta, eu não vi que o cara estava vivo ainda... –ela franziu o cenho.

-E aquela vez que...

-Tá bom! Já entendi, Gaara!-ela deixou escapar um muxoxo.

-Deixa eles se resolverem... Tenho certeza que esse idiota que se diz um príncipe vampiro não teria a intenção de machucar essa menina- ele sorriu de canto.

-Tadinha... Ela é tão boazinha... Ai dele se fizer algo- Temari ameaçou.

**XxX**

Neji não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali, trocando carícias com Ino. Mas afinal, quando estar com ela era pecado, o tempo não importava. De que adiantava pecar pouco? Se estava pecando, que aproveitasse.

Aquela mulher era a imagem da própria imagem de uma mulher perfeita na cama, com seus beijos volupiosos, suas carícias ardentes e suas curvas atraentes. Mas não para ele.

Apesar de estar sobre ele, provando de seus lábios em beijos impúdicos e suas mãos estarem arranhando suas costas sensualmente, Ino não lhe inspirava nenhum deselo. Por que deixara levar, nem mesmo ele sabia, mesmo tendo consciência do que viria a acontecer.

-Melhor pararmos por aqui- o moreno a afastou com leveza, sentando-se na cama.

-Achei que não iria dizer- ela sorriu e o príncipe fez uma expressão de desentendido- Como você é lento, príncipe... -a mulher suspirou- Para a maioria dos homens, eu sou a imagem do bom sexo. Mas você não é do tipo que precisa de uma amante, sabe... Você é do tipo de homem que se contenta com uma esposa bondosa que viva com você eternamente.

-E o que isso quer dizer? Que eu sou do tipo romântico?- o vampiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando- Ino revirou os olhos- Mas venha... Vou te levar a um quarto para você poder descansar. De noite eu te chamo e decidiremos o que fazer...

-Temos que voltar para Londres... -ele decidiu- O meu irmão provavelmente irá atacar o castelo...

-Se você diz...-ela deu de ombros.

**XxX**

Tenten sentou-se na cama, no meio da escuridão do cômodo. Sentia-se completamente recuperada depois de dormir em uma cama decente cujos lençóis possuíam um aroma calmante de flores, assim como todos os móveis do quarto. Suspirou, levantando-se. Viu dois orbes avermelhados na escuridão.

-Boa noite- escutou e quase não conteve o grito- Sou eu, Temari... É que a Ino pediu que eu ficasse aqui, esperando você acordar...

-Você está aqui há quanto tempo?-perguntou.

-Não muito. Desde que o vampiro acordou- a lobismina sorriu- Ele disse que ia sair somente quando você acordasse e deixou bem claro que não era para você ser acordada...

-Então é melhor eu me levantar... Devem estar me esperando há algum tempo- a princesa saiu do quarto, acompanhada de Temari, chegando a um corredor. Viu Lady Yamanaka e Neji ao seu lado, onde ela parou e o fitou- Príncipe Neji...?-Tenten chamou e ele se virou.

Havia uma cicatriz transversal em seu olho esquerdo, mas nem por isso seu rosto deixou de ser belo. Pelo contrário, o deixou charmoso.

Depois de ficarem se encarando, o vampiro desviou o olhar, obrigando a menina a pensar sobre o "por que" não ter ido falar com ela.

Não muito longe, Neji mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou andando. Por que se sentia assim? Não havia feito nada de errado, nada comprometedor. Então por que cargas d'água se sentia tão mal por ter beijado Ino se não tinha nada com Tenten? _Por que estou me sentindo tão culpado? _Ele se perguntava. Ao seu lado, Ino sorria, observando a reação do rapaz. Como os homens eram burros...

**XxX**

Neji já decidido que voltaria para Londres e Ino não fez objeções, apenas arrumou o necessário para a viagem e comandou os lobisomens.

A viagem foi mais calma do que imaginaram: os lobisomens, apesar de seu temperamento explosivo, não tiveram nenhum problema durante os cinco dias que se seguiram. Tenten sempre cavalgava ao lado de Temari, com quem passou a viagem inteira conversando, pois sempre que tentava se aproximar do seu amigo vampiro, ele se afastava com uma desculpa pior do que a outra. Chegou a conclusão de que ele estava evitando-a.

-E então...?-Temari indagou.

-"E então" o quê?-a princesa arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por que você não pára de olhar aquele vampiro, o Neji?-a lobsimina sorriu.

-Eu não sei... Ele é tão gentil e protetor comigo... Mas passou a me evitar e eu não faço idéia do "por quê"- a morena suspirou.

-Homens... Sempre uns problemáticos- a mulher revirou os olhos, então sorriu- Devia parar de se preocupar com ele um pouco. Ele nem deve merecer sua aflição...

-Talvez você esteja certa... -a morena perdeu-se em pensamentos. _Será...? Será que eu tenho me preocupado demais com o Neji e tenho deixado de me preocupar com a Hina...? Eu não pensei nela uma vez sequer... Que falta de consideração da minha parte... _Pensava.

-Não se preocupe com ele, princesinha... -Ino se aproximou com seu cavalo- O príncipe vampiro só está colocando as coisas no lugar. É normal que ele queira ficar sozinho...

-Será...?-Tenten olhou-o novamente. Parecia tão distante e inalcançável...

Finalmente, após 5 dias monótonos de viagem, Tenten pôde sentiu o ar fresco londrino ao qual ela estava habituada. Galopando pelos campos de arroz, já podia ver o castelo de seu pai no horizonte. Parou seu cavalo e os outros a alcançaram.

-Princesa...?-Neji perguntou, vendo-a olhar para o castelo de olhos arregalados. Ao longe, só havia ruínas do que um dia fora um castelo. Voltando a correr, a morena logo chegou no lugar completamente destruído. Desceu do cavalo e olhou em volta, desesperada, procurando qualquer rastro de vida.

-Papai...!-Chamou. Nada.

-Princesa... Ele não...!-Neji tentou falar, mas ela o ignorou.

-Pai...!-chamou novamente, correndo para algum lugar. _As masmorras...! Será que ele está escondido...? _Sua mente sugeria, incansável, enquanto seu corpo procurava as masmorras com pressa.

E lá estavam as portas para o subsolo: arrombadas e destroçadas. Os degraus estavam cheios de corpos mortos que fizeram Teten diminuir o passo e tapar o nariz pelo cheiro putrfeito, ignorando os arrepios constantes. Mas continuou e logo chegou ao chão, olhando em volta: havia mais pessoas mortas do que ela podia imaginar e o teto pareia prestes a desabar, com apenas algumas frágeis pilastras sustentando-o.

-Papai...!-chamou ao ver o corpo do rei estirado no chão dentro de uma cela e correu ao seu encontro- Pai... Acorde, por favor...!

-Tenten...! Ó, menina, é você...?-ele perguntou.

-Sim, papai... Sou eu... -sorriu com os olhos marejados.

-Onde você estava...? Estive preocupado... Então ele veio e acabou com tudo- o homem moribundo olhou-a, tocando-lhe a face- Você está tão parecida com sua mãe...

-Princesa...?-Neji entrou na cela aberta lentamente, preocupado.

-NÃO!!- o rei gritou, assustando os dois. Sobressaltado pelo medo, o homem mais digno da Inglaterra arrastou-se com rapidez para um canto, possesso. Berrava à plenos pulmões- Afaste-se de mim, demônio! Vá de retro!-benzia-se, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

Um movimento errado. Um estrondo. A princesa e o vampiro, ainda pasmos, não viram nada mais do que poeira depois que as pedras caíram.

**Oi, gente...!**

**Bom, depois desse capítulo, só tem capítulo em agosto... E aí?Fui mal o suficiente? XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Esse deu um trabalhinho na hora de escrever, porque o word não prestava e eu tive qeu escrever diretamente no site da fanfiction, o que me deixou muito zangada. Esse site nem corrige os erros... O que será de mim sem o word? ç.ç**

**Bom, espero que leiam o capítulo que postarei assim que chegar... Beijos!**

**REsposta às Reviews!**

**Tenten n.n -** Verdade que já aconteceu de você enxergar um Neji deformado no Neil...? Isso também acontece comigo... ç.ç E eu fico muito chateada quando eu faço isso, afinal ele não pode ser deformado! Ele é irmão gÊmeo do Neji! Ele TEM que ser perfeito...

Mas isso não importa... u.u Mudando o assunto, sim, o Lee está muuuito estranho mesmo. Isso porque eu tinha criado esse personagem de marquês para alguém sarcástico e caladão, o que definitivamente não é como o Lee... Eu até tentei adaptar algumas falas, mas isso foi o máximo que consegui... Desculpe... ç.ç

Bom, como você viu, é a Ino quem é a lobismina... XD É que eu já tinha planejado que seria ela, então acabou sendo ela mesmo... ehhehehe

Nossa... Que bom que você gosta tanto assim da minha fic... E eu contei, sim, o número de "amei"s... Foram 551 vezes... n.n Adorei mesmo saber que você gosta tanto assim... Isso me dá forças para continuar escrevendo...

Beijão!

**Prisma-san - **Hm... Pena que você não lembra do site. Parece legal, eu adoraria poder jogar... (se um dia você lembrar, me fala, tá?)

Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo... Fico triste de só poder voltar a postar em agosto... ç.ç Espero que você continue lendo... Suas reviews são sempre grandes e boas de ler... Obrigada! n.n

Beijão!

**-Hien-san - **Woooo, Hien-chan!!

Parabéns pelas notas!! Pena que eu não estudei assim e fiquei de recuperação em uma matéria, que nem sei se recuperei, já que trocaram minha nota com a de uma garota lá... Só saberei em agosto... u.u'

Gaa: Se tivesse estudado direito, nem precisaria ver a nota: você saberia que tinha passado... Aliás, se tivesse estudado, nem recuperação você pegava... ¬¬

Não te perguntei... A Hien-chan é boazinha, mas enquanto você estiver comigo, sofrerá com a minha ditadura... muahmuahamuahha (pega boneco do Teddy e usa como vodu)

Gaa: Como você é cruel...! Teddy! Suas orelhinhas...! T.T

Quanto à roupa de mordomo e a bandeja para ele te servir, eu arrumo, tá? n.n Estamos ensaiando o que ele poderá falar na sua presença... n.n

Gaa: "O que deseja, minha rainha...?"

Bom, Gaara... E as outras frases?

Gaa: "Quer que eu lhe faça companhia, senhorita...?" ou, quem sabe "Está calor, minha querida... Não deseja tirar esse casaco...?" Espera aí... Onde você mora faz uns 40 graus, não dá para usar casaco...

Ah, é... Bom, deixa pra lá... Pode esquecer essa fala... n.n Bom, Hien-san... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que me espere em agosto!

Beijão!

**tami-sushi - **Que bom que você está gostando...! Fico feliz quando vejo que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo... É como se reforçasse a afirmação de que as horas que perco escrevendo-a valem a pena... n.n

Também amooo vampiros... Eles não são sexys? o Eu nunca vi um vampiro feio!!

E fico ainda mais feliz que você tenha tido coragem de mandar uma review! Muita gente lê e não manda review, só adiciona nos favoritos... Você me deixou muito feliz, viu? Obrigada pelos elogios!

Beijão!

**Guino Mio - **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo... Quanto à demora das reviews, não se preocupe... Eu também vou demorar para postar um capítulo, né...? n.n'

Sério que você gosta de como eu visto elas? Isso é resultado de horas escutando minha mãe falar sobre tecidos e roupas, além de ver muuuito filme da era medieval... n.n

Ah, mas eu nem fui tão má parando nesse lugar... Eu achei pior parar onde eu parei nesse capítulo... n.n Foi deprimente ter que escrever sobre o pai da Tenten daquele jeito... Bom, a guerra começa no próximo capítulo, mas só no finalzinho dele... A guerra em si nem será grande, só trágica. E é melhor eu conter meus dedos... Não posso dar spoilers...

Beijão, viu? Até agosto...!


	7. Dust in the Wind

**Gente...! **

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!**

**Eu sei que demorei muito para postar o capítulo, mas, como já foi explicado, eu estava viajando e não tive como postar. Mas aqui está... Obrigada a todos que comentaram, fiquei realmente feliz! Parece que o número de leitores que se identificam está crescendo!**

**Bom, aqui está o capítulo 6. Aproveitem!**

**6. Dust in the Wind.**

A princesa da Inglaterra arregalou os olhos, trêmula, e seu rosto perdeu a cor. Então ela levou a mão à boca e gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Papai...!-exclamou, as lágrimas inundando-lhe a face e o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo. Tentava em vão retirar as pesadas vigas de madeira e os blocos de pedra de cima do seu pai, mas só conseguia ferir as mãos.

-Princesa...! Pare...! Não faça isso!-Neji pediu, preocupado, tentando segurar a moça e impedi-la de retirar as pedras de cima do corpo enterrado do rei- Se você fizer isso, o teto desabará novamente...!

De súbito, ela parou de se debater e seus membros caíram, frouxos. O vampiro olhou-a e a morena deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-Papai... –ela chamou em mais, uma última vez, e ele não respondeu nunca mais. Ao invés do rei, o príncipe abraçou-a por trás e lhe consolou.

-Não fique assim... Eu não gosto de te ver desse jeito. _Ele _não gostaria de te ver desse jeito... –o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Primeiro perdi a Hina, depois o Sasuke e, agora, o meu pai... Será que você vai ser o próximo...?-ela olhou-o chorando abertamente e reconfortando-se nos braços do rapaz, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito e soluçando tristemente.

-Eu não sairei do seu lado. Prometo- falou, retribuindo o abraço e sentindo aquela pequena e frágil flor em seus braços.

-Por que o papai se assustou tanto quando você entrou...?-ela suspirou, as mãos úmidas e frias seguravam a camisa dele. Agora estava um pouco mais calma.

-Tenho uma hipótese- o príncipe suspirou- Um homem que se parece comigo atacou o castelo com um exército de vampiros para começar uma guerra. No mínimo, deve estar adivinhando nossos movimentos...

-Você acha que o Neil atacou meu pai? Mas como? Só ficamos fora por alguns dias...!-a menina lembrou.

-É possível que ele tenha destruído o castelo há alguns dias e ainda estar viajando para voltar para a Irlanda... Talvez ainda não tenha chegado na Transilvânia- ele argumentou.

-Então vamos para lá- Tenten decidiu- Eu vou me vingar do Neil...! Aquele vampiro desgraçado, metido...!

-Hm... –Neji cruzou os braços e deu um meio sorriso.

-Mas você é diferente, Neji... –ela apressou-se em acrescentar, com um sorriso amarelo.

-"Neji"... –ele repetiu em voz baixa.

-Como disse...?-a princesa perguntou, curiosa.

-É que você me chamou pelo nome sem me chamar de "príncipe" antes- o rapaz explicou.

-Ah, me desculpe...! É que eu... –Tenten corou.

-Não se preocupe: eu gosto mais assim- ele sorriu. De súbito, Temari apareceu na escada, pulando alguns corpos.

-Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando: a Ino pediu para perguntar o que faremos agora- a lobismina sorriu.

-Vamos para a Transilvânia- Neji falou- e vamos sair agora, se não se importarem...

-Claro que não nos importamos- ela riu- Faz tempo que nada acontece, Príncipe... Quanto mais cedo entrarmos em uma guerra, melhor será...

-Então vamos- Tenten subiu as escadas, seguida pelos dois. Ela não sabia se queria uma guerra; daria um boi para não entrar em uma, mas daria uma boiada para não sair quando entrasse.

-Vamos, seu bando de pulguentos! Mexam-se: vamos à Transilvânia!- Ino falou para o grupo de lobisomens. Os mesmos uivaram com aprovação e seguiram rumo à Irlanda.

O castelo na Irlanda cheio de vampiros era a pólvora, o grupo que marchava em sua direção era o fogo. Uma guerra iria explodir e o futuro de todos parecia comprometido.

**XxX**

Neil desceu do cavalo e deixou que um criado levasse o animal para o estábulo. O rapaz observou a lua quase cheia refletida nas paredes de seu castelo vítreo.

-Meu senhor, que bom que voltou- disse uma criada, se aproximando.

-Pois é. Os guerreiros do castelo nem se defenderam direito. Foi uma besteira minha levar tantos homens- o rei disse, massageando os próprios ombros- E como está Hinata?

-Ó, meu senhor... Ela se trancou no quarto; não come, não sái e passa o tempo chorando desde que o senhor partiu- ela contou tristemente.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado, Kurenai- ele suspirou, impaciente, entrando no castelo e atravessando os corredores a passos rápidos. Parou em frente a uma porta de carvalho e bateu três vezes.

-Eu já disse: eu não estou com fome, Kurenai!- disse a voz de Hinata, um pouco chorosa e abafada.

-Não é a Kurenai! Sou eu, o Neil. Abra logo essa porta, Hinata!- ele ordenou, calmo.

-Já disse que não!-ela negou.

-Anda logo!-ele bateu novamente com mais força.

-NÃO!!

Neil suspirou, se afastou da porta e arrombou-a com um chute. Entrou no quarto e viu de relance a menina de cabelos negros e olhos perolados. Parecia desamparada, o rosto vermelhos e os olhos inchados.

-A culpa é sua por sua subconsciência humana insistir em aparecer- ele suspirou, se aproximando da cama onde ela estava sentada. A jovem camponesa pareceu encolher um pouco mais, mas ele examinou bem a camisola de seda lilás de alcinha que ela estava vestida: lhe acentuava as curvas. –Sabe que eu odeio quando isso acontece...

-A culpa é inteiramente sua...! Eu odeio não poder me lembrar das atrocidades que você me obriga a cometer...!-ela argumentou, arisca- Eu odeio estar perto de você...!

-É deprimente ver que você reluta em assumir que é uma vampira... –ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu _não sou _uma vampira!-a menina protestou, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer.

-Fique quieta e olhe para mim- o vampiro pediu.

-NÃO!!-ela protestou.

-Como você é irritante...!-Neil retrucou, segurando-a pelos ombros e obrigando-a a olhar para seus olhos acinzentados. A menina arregalou os olhos e tudo pareceu tão claro... O fogo, o medo, os corpos mortos e moribundos... Mas a perda dessa consciência foi inevitável.

Com um suspiro, o príncipe a soltou e esta abriu seus olhos de brilho avermelhado.

-Desculpe, _milord. _–ela pediu.

-Tudo bem, já não faz mais diferença- o moreno desviou o olhar- É uma pena que seu lado humano continue resistindo... Eu odeio essa dupla personalidade.

-E como correu sua viagem, príncipe?- ela sorriu, mudando de assunto.

-Bem. Digamos que sou o novo rei da Inglaterra, já que o antigo não era suficientemente forte para cuidar das suas terras... –ele fez um gesto de indiferença.

-Isso é muito bom... Mas o que pretende fazer à respeito do seu irmão?- ela indagou- Ele pode atrapalhar seus planos...

-Sem dúvida, pode. Mas ele não tem poder suficiente para me impedir de concretizá-los... –o príncipe sorriu- Não estou preocupado com ele. Melhor esquecer isso, por enquanto...

-Deseja alguma coisa?- Hinata perguntou prontamente, olhando seu mestre de ângulo inferior. O moreno a olhou como se estivesse examinando a proposta, então sua mão acariciou-lhe a face e a aproximou com a outra mão, puxando-a pela cintura. Roçou seus lábios na curva do pescoço da moça e beijou de leve, sentindo a ausência de pulso e a pele fria.

-Eu quero você- ele disse. Então suas presas perfuraram sua carne e arrancaram sangue, fazendo com que a camponesa soltasse um gemido baixo de dor. Neil sorriu e bebeu daquele líquido escarlate, que outrora fora quente e abundante, mas que, agora, estava gélido e ralo, embora não menos saboroso.

Ele se afastou e olhou a menina nos olhos. Já havia bebido sangue o suficiente, mas, mesmo se continuasse sorvendo sua vida, ela não o mandaria parar.

Em seu pescoço, a ferida se curou automaticamente e ela se aproximou dele, desabotoando a camisa de algodão que ele usava.

-Está satisfeito, meu senhor?- Hinata perguntou.

-Não- o príncipe segurou-a pelos pulsos e se aproximou ainda mais, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

Então alguém bateu na porta.

-Meu senhor...!- era a voz de Kurenai. Soltando um muxoxo irritado, o vampiro se levantou e abriu a porta.

-Eu estava ocupado- ele cruzou os braços.

-Mas é uma emergência, meu senhor! Tem um homem aqui que exige falar com o senhor- ela falou.

-Neil, e se for o seu irmão...?- Hinata sugeriu, preocupada.

-Veremos.

Descendo as escadas, o vampiro vestia o sobretudo preto e era seguido fielmente pelas duas mulheres.

-Você não perguntou o nome dele?-ele insistiu, impaciente.

-Perguntei, mas ele não quis falar... Disse que só falaria se fosse diretamente com o senhor- ela contou.

-Quem será que...?- o príncipe parou de súbito e arregalou os olhos, fitando a figura no meio do salão inferior que olhava diretamente para ele, com um sorriso prepotente- Você...?

-Olá.

**XxX**

Uma pessoa caminhava pela escuridão. Era seguida, mas parecia não se importar; ou _fingia _não se importar. A lua estava quase cheia e parecia ter perdido todo o brilho naquela noite.

-Se der tudo certo, chegaremos dentro de 4 dias- falou uma voz que o seguia.

-Perfeito- disse, segurando as rédeas do cavalo e puxando-o lentamente pelo caminho. As árvores tinha folhas afiadas e o animal não parecia disposto a se ferir para seguir em frente.

Caminhava pelo solo úmido pelo sereno e as copas sombreavam seu rosto, tirando a expressão determinada e dando-lhe um ar macabro.

-Não seria melhor descansarmos por esta noite?- perguntou outra voz. Vários cascos de cavalo, que eram escutados já há um tempo, pareceram cessar- Nós estamos cansados. É a segunda noite que passamos sem descansar...

-Tudo bem. Mas, se chegarmos atrasados, eu vou fazer questão de fazer você se arrepender- disse, parando de andar e saindo do caminho de terra, sentando-se na grama.

-Não sei porque está tão preocupado em ser rápido- disse a primeira voz.

-Ah, eu vou querer ver de camarote quando aquele idiota for derrubado... –sorriu maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Às vezes você me dá medo- a voz riu.

-Como você é medroso... Deveria temer quem oferece perigo para você agora... –riu, enquanto se preocupava em amarrar o cavalo na árvore em que estava recostado- Eu só oferecerei perigo depois...

**XxX**

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Lee?- o príncipe arqueou as sobrancelhas. O marquês sorriu- Devia estar em Veneza.

-É assim que me agradece quando venho de tão longe para lhe dar informação...?-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, que Hinata julgava ser uma taturana preta.

-O que você quer? O meu irmão provavelmente ficará preocupado se for à Itália e não te vir lá- o rapaz cruzou os braços.

-O Neji não irá para a Itália quando está vindo para cá. E com um monte de amiguinhos, se é que você me entende- riu o outro, animado.

-Amigos...?- o vampiro estreitou os olhos.

-Lobisomens- contou, notando Hinata ao lado do suposto rei- Ora... A senhorita não era a dama de companhia da princesinha inglesa, a Tenten: Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Eu era _amiga _dela. E o meu nome é Hinata- ela falou, arisca.

-Lobisomens...? Então ele está querendo guerra...?-Neil suspirou, impaciente- Em quanto tempo você calcula que ele virá a demorar na viagem, se considerarmos que ele partiu pouco depois que eu saí de lá...?

-Se ele já estiver à caminho, uns 5 dias, creio eu... Não demorará mais do que isso- o rapaz contou- Melhor pensarmos em um plano...

-Estou de acordo. Kurenai chame o capitão- o príncipe disse e se virou para a camponesa- Hinata, vá para o quarto.

-Eu quero ficar com o senhor- ela pediu, convicta. Neil puxou-a pela nuca em um movimento rápido e beijou-a de leve. Aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te vejo mais tarde, quando amanhecer... Me espere no quarto, certo?- sorriu, fazendo-a corar.

-Certo... –e saiu, assim como a criada.

-Galante como sempre, não é? Você é bem cruel quando conquista as mulheres e parte seus corações depois... –Lee riu, maroto.- E viva o fogo da juventude...

-Inconveniente como sempre, não é?- o príncipe revirou os olhos, irritado- Vamos começar logo com os planos antes que eu me esqueça que você é útil e quebre sua cara...

-Como você é sincero, caro príncipe... –ele comentou- Mas o seu irmãozinho consegue ser mais assustador...

-Eu pensei ter dito para você calar a boca- Neil estreitou os olhos.

-Não falou, não- o marquês acrescentou.

-Pois, então, _cale a boca_!

-Calma... Não está mais aqui quem falou...

**XxX**

Hinata esperava pacientemente, encarando o relógio de corda na parede. Já era o quarto dia desde o dia em que seu príncipe voltara e, como prometido, ele a visitava todos os dias, quando o sol aparecia nas manhãs. Já era meia noite e ela mal podia esperar que o sol nascesse.

-Senhorita...?-ela escutou a voz da Kurenai- O nosso senhor quer sua presença no Grande Salão.

-Obrigada, Kurenai- a camponesa falou, se dirigindo ao lugar onde sua presença era solicitada. O rapaz a olhou de relance e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse e, como sempre, a camponesa obedeceu.

-A lua está bonita... –Hinata comentou, reparando na lua cheia. Estava vermelha como sangue e iluminava completamente o cenário de uma futura guerra.

-Olha- ele apontou para o horizonte. A jovem fez um esforço para notar o exército que se aproximava- Vê? Meu irmão já está chegando. Quero que, durante a guerra, você não saia do quarto; quero que fique em segurança...

-Como quiser, _milord. _–a menina desviou o olhar daqueles profundos olhos cinzentos.

Esperaram que se aproximasse mais. A camponesa não tirava os olhos da menina que um dia chamara de amiga e o príncipe não tirava os olhos do rapaz que se dizia seu irmão gêmeo.

-Olá, maninho... –Neil sorriu- Que bom que chegou.

-Ótimo. Então pode me servir um chá com biscoitos, já que a viagem foi longa- Neji comentou, irônico.

-Espirituoso como sempre- riu- Peguem-no.

De súbito, os portões do castelo vítreo rangeram e se abriram, revelando um enorme exército de vampiros. Tenten arregalou os olhos e o vampiro primogênito fitou a lua. Estava escarlate, como prata tinta em sangue.

-Ino, eu cuido do meu irmão- ele avisou. A lobismina o olhou de relance e sorriu. Foi tão repentino que ele demorou para perceber o que havia acontecido: a mulher de cabelos loiros se curvou e arreganhou os dentes. Sua roupa se rasgou e pêlos de prata cobriram todo o seu corpo. As unhas bem-cuidadas se transformaram em garras, os dentes viraram presas e o nariz se alongou em um focinho canino. Um rabo felpudo aparecera, assim como orelhas pontudas e pés curvos.

-Meu Deus...!- Tenten exclamou, surpresa, vendo os outros homens se transformarem assim como a _lady _Yamanaka.

-Era assim que você imaginava um lobisomem...?- Kiba indagou.

-É... Mais ou menos- ela afirmou sem jeito.

-Princesa, quero que se afaste... Vai ser perigoso, então se esconda em um lugar seguro- o príncipe falou.

-Eu queria ajudar... –ela o olhou tristemente.

-Irá me ajudar se não me deixar preocupado... –ele sorriu- Agora vá.

Sem querer discutir, a morena desviou a direção do seu cavalo e se afastou consideravelmente. Desceu do animal e ficou atrás de uma árvore. _Não me agrada a idéia de ficar escondida enquanto o Neji luta, mas ele está certo: eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar, então é melhor eu ficar fora do caminho... _Ela ponderou.

-Vamos, meu irmão... Desça para lutarmos! Ou será que você irá se esconder atrás dos seus homens?- o primogênito debochou.

-Eu me esconderia se tivesse um motivo... Você não acha que esses _cachorrinhos _irão assustar alguém, acha...?- Neil disse no mesmo tom.

-_Huh. _Se você não vem, vou eu- o rapaz disse. Sua camisa se rasgou quando um par de asas surgiu entre suas omoplatas, semelhantes à asas de morcego, mas sem qualquer pêlo ou rastro de vida, apenas tinha superfície áspera e coberta de cicatrizes.

-Céus...!-Tenten levou a mão à boca quando ele levantou vôo e partiu para cima do irmão.

Hinata saltou da sacada, as unhas afiadas prontas para matar. Seus olhos pareciam focar o vampiro mais velho, sua mente teimava em fitar o seu objetivo. _Mate Neji para Neil e ele te amará eternamente. _

-Hinata!!-Neil escorou-se à sacada para repreender a jovem, mas nada lhe passou à mente. Não havia dito para ela se esconder? Não havia pedido para que fosse para um lugar seguro?!

-Ugh!- o moreno desviou da menina de última hora e retrucou quando ela arranhou seu braço de leve. Automaticamente a ferida cicatrizou, mas a dor que acarretou só o deixou mais furioso. Aquela garota não o atrapalharia: iria matar seu irmão com as suas próprias mãos! –Morra...!

-Idiota, acha que irei morrer tão facilmente?- o rapaz de olhos cinzentos sorriu maliciosamente, mordendo os lábios de satisfação, desviando de um ataque que o vampiro de olhos nevoados tentou desferir.

-Bem que eu queria...!- Neji tentou atacar novamente- Mas vaso ruim não quebra fácil...!

-Veremos...!-Neil desviou, abrindo asas exatamente iguais às do irmão e tomando impulso, alcançando uma enorme altitude no vôo.

Enquanto os vampiros assistiam a cena, surpresos e admirados, Ino atacou:

-Guerra!!- gritou Temari e foi seguida pela legião de lobisomens. O choque das raças foi enorme: os vampiros lutavam e se defendiam com as poderosas garras, enquanto os lobisomens atacavam com os dentes, mordendo e rasgando tudo o que via.

Hinata atacava diretamente Ino, tentando acertá-la e defender-se, dando e recebendo golpes consecutivos. Arrancavam sangue, cortavam, feriam, matavam. Tenten assistia àquilo de olhos arregalados, horrorizada.

As horas se passavam e o número de mortos no ainda era pequeno, pois ambos seres lutavam até não terem mais forças. Então a princesa humana viu algo no horizonte; arregalou os olhos.

-Neji!!- gritou com todas as forças. O moreno chamado se virou e a olhou, sendo atingido pelo irmão.

-O que é?!-perguntou, impaciente, em resposta, tentando estancar o sangue em seu braço. O mesmo demorou um pouco mais para cicatrizar. Seu poder curativo parecia mais lento... Precisava tomar cuidado. Mais um ataque do irmão que seria fatal para um humano e ele talvez não teria a sorte de sobreviver.

-O sol! O sol está nascendo!!- gritou de volta. Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

-Voltem...!- Neil gritou, mergulhando em direção à multidão. Deu um rasante por cima do seu exército, pousou rapidamente e tomou Hinata nos braços, saltando como impulso e voltando em direção ao castelo.

Neji voou em direção à Tenten e fechou suas asas, escondendo-se no meio das folhas das árvores.

-Você está bem...?-a princesa perguntou, vendo o vampiro sentado em um galho.

-Graças a você- ele sorriu. Isso foi quase como um "obrigado" para a menina.

-Imagina... –ela sorriu sem jeito, então assumiu um ar sério. –O que vai acontecer agora?

-Nem eu sei... –ele olhou para o campo de batalha: os vampiros tentavam correr de volta para o castelo e os lobisomens os perseguiam com garra. Então o sol nasceu.

Os primeiros raios surgiram e os vampiros sem proteção tentavam se cobrir com os braços, a luz queimando-os. Sua pele alva e pálida ressecava impiedosamente, causando uma dor descomunal. Foram virando pó aos poucos, soltando berros e ganidos desesperados, mas não havia nada a ser feito.

Eram pobres coitados que foram expostos à luz solar, que lutaram para não morrerem, mas cujo esforço fora vão; morreram por descuido próprio.

-Que coisa horrível... –a morena olhou tristemente para o cenário; neste momento, os lobisomens voltavam à forma semelhante à de um humano com trapos que mal lhe cobriam a nudez.

-E agora, irmãozinho...? O que vai fazer?- Neji perguntou, mesmo sabendo que seu irmão não escutaria.

Uma brisa quente passou, espalhando cinzas do que um dia fora um vampiro, um ser das trevas. Era deplorável saber que todos se tornariam nada mais do que poeira no vento.

**Oi!!**

**Bom, primeiramente, agradeço à todos que tiveram paciência e esperaram eu voltar das minhas férias para postar o capítulo... **

**Em segundo, desculpem-me por falta de criatividade quanto à parte do Neji... Eu já tinha escrito que ele teria asas, então me desculpem novamente se parecer tosco... u.u (porque, pra mim, parece ser muuuito tosco...)**

**Obrigada também pelas milhares de reviews!! Como já disse no início, parece que cada dia os leitores se sentem mais à vontade de mandarem uma review no meio da história... Isso me deixa feliz!!**

**Bom, gente... Eu tenho duas coisas para dizer sobre a história... **

**1°- A história em si não vai demorar a acabar. Terá somente mais dois capítulos, mas eu lhes afirmo que a história não está corrida... Inclusive eu tentei prolongar, mas isso foi o máximo que deu... u.u' Desculpem-me.**

**2°- Eu lhes proponho um desafio! Quem acertar, ganha um oneshot com o casal que quiser! XD A pergunta é:**

**Quem irá morrer no próximo capítulo?**

**Boa sorte para os que tentarem...! Podem escolher o rate também... Eu não vou escrever um fluffy para quem quer um hentai, né? Então, no próximo capítulo veremos quem será o vencedor! Obrigada pela atenção!**

**Respondendo reviews!**

**Tami-sushi – **Que bom que está gostando da minha fic...! n.n

Que bom que resolveu mandar uma review...! É tão bom saber que alguém que, mesmo nunca tenha postado uma review e acompanhe há muito tempo, tenha postado uma agora...! Eu sei que mandar review é opcional, mas é deprimente você ver 700 e não-sei-quantas pessoas passando pela sua fic e não deixando review...

Obrigada novamente... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, mesmo não tendo ficado tão grande...

Beijos!

**Strawberry Guino.mio – **Não se preocupe com isso, Guino-san...! Eu entendo bem o que é ter que dividir o PC... u.u'

Bem, aqui está o início da guerra... Tudo bem que nem teve muuuita coisa, mas dá pra relevar... Teve até um pouco de sangue e muita gente morreu (leia "muitos vampiros morreram").

Espero que tenha gostado, mesmo eu não sendo exatamente boa para escrever cenas de guerra... Tentarei melhorar! ò.ó9

Obrigada por sua review (não se preocupe tanto em postar reviews... Pode aparecer de três em três capítulos se quiser, para eu poder matar a saudade XD! Eu entendo como é duro ter que dividir PC, meu irmão é mais trapaceiro do que eu e sempre consegue ficar um tempão nele... ¬¬)

Beijos, Guino-san!!

**Prisma-san – **Prisma-san...! Que bom que gostou!! ÇvÇ

Bom, depois de um longo tempo sem postar, aqui está mais um capítulo... Acho que foi um pouquinho dramático, mas eu particularmente gostei (principalmente porque o título tem tudo à ver e é uma das músicas que eu mais amo do Kansas- lê-se "música de gente velha" XD)

Aliás, valeu mesmo por me dar o site do RPG!! É muito bom, adorei! Acho que vou perder boa parte do meu fim de semana só jogando... E escrevendo a história, claro...

Obrigada pela sua review!!

Beijos!

**Tenten n.n – **Puxa, obrigada...! XD

Bom, não precisa se preocupar, o Neji não está deformado... Ele só está com uma cicatriz sexy daquelas dos filmes... Mas isso cura com o tempo. Ele é um vampiro e o poder curativo dele logo dá um jeito... E eu concordo plenamente... Imaginar o Neil como o Neji dá um trabalhão... Até hoje eu só consigo vê-lo como o Bradd Pitt... -.-

Bom, o pai da Tenten morreu sim, infelizmente... u.u Eu sei que ele não servia pra nada nessa história, mas era o pai da Tenten, poxa...! ç.ç

Bem, o Neji até que reagiu bem quando foi confundido com o irmão dele... n.n' Aposto que ele vai descontar isso depois no Neil... Tadinho.

Valeu por facilitar o meu trabalho... n.n Sem dúvida facilitou muito! E fico realmente honrada em saber que você gosta da minha fic...! Ela foi escrita com muito carinho...!

Beijão, Tenten-chan!

**-Hien-san – **Espero que goste desse capítulo, Hien-chan…! n.n

Ele deu um trabalhão para escrever, mas eu gostei muito dele... Não só por ser o início da guerra, mas porque o clima entre o Neil e a Hina começou a surgir... (começou à surgir?! Sabe-se lá o que eles faziam sozinhos à noite... ¬¬)

Bem, eu também adoro homens com cicatrizes... (sim, viva o Allen... Oh, meu Allen...)

Depois de ficar um mês com o Gaara, me empresta ele? Ç.ç Tô com uma saudade...

Ah, mas ele se comportou direitinho, né?

"Put a keep or you" (leia rápido, mesmo que não faça sentido algum em inglês) 123 mangás? Eu quase não tenho, porque baixo muitos pela internet... -.-

Tava com saudades, Hien-chan!

Beijos!

**Guino Mio – **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo...!

Sabe, ele deu muito trabalho para escrever... Eu empaquei legal quando cheguei na parte que os dois irmãos se encontram... n.n'

Bom, obrigada mesmo por mandar uma review (desculpa se eu demorei para postar)

Beijos!

**Pandora Potter-jm – **Oi, priminha!!

Não faz nem uma semana que a gente não se vê e eu já tô com saudade... ç.ç

Fico feliz que você esteja acompanhando essa fic. É muito importante para mim... n.n Viu que eu também deixei a review na sua fic? Mesmo que tenha sido depois da Sarah... ¬¬

Bom, o Kiba dessa história não é, exatamente, como o Kiba que você viu no Wolf's Rain... eles têm um gênio no mínimo diferente... u.u' Embora eu goste dos dois... XD

O que achou desse capítulo? Eu já tinha te falado o nome, mas agora você pode ver o por quê... Essa fic será ainda menor que a minha antiga, embora eu ache que minha escrita evoluiu de lá pra cá... O próximo capítulo, juro que, enquanto escrevia, fiquei chorando no meu quarto... É deprimente. Espero que goste! XD

Beijão!

**SunaHikaru – **Você não gosta muito de vampiros? Nossa, eu os amo!! Assim, eles não têm nada de muito especial, mas... Talvez por isso eu sinta vontade de querer encontrar algo misterioso sobre eles... (ignore meus comentários nonsenses... )

Bom, não precisa se preocupar em ter mandado sua review somente agora (fico feliz que tenha mandado, mesmo depois de muito tempo n.n) e, não se preocupe, eu jamais abandonaria essa história...

Beijão, viu?

**Lydhyamsf- **Bom, desculpa por demorar à postar, mas eu estava de férias...

Nossa!! Obrigada por todos esses elogios... n.n Assim meu ego fica todo inflado...

Obrigada mesmo!

Minha verdadeira intenção era transformar a Hinata em alguém totalmente diferente e as pessoas estão achando que eu consegui. Mas eu não consegui não... As "Hinatas" continuam muito parecidas, como você poderá ver no próximo capítulo...

Estou tentando fazer o próximo ser bem dramático... Meu amigo até chorou quando foi lendo pelo caderno, mas ainda precisa de umas melhoras... XD

Beijos!


	8. Is there Anybody there?

**Oi, gente!!**

**Como vão?**

**Bom, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da história... Eu já estou ficando com saudades (isso é devido ao fato da história já estar terminada, basta ser passada para o PC) E, bem, este capítulo foi difícil de escrever, já que foi extremamente dramático... **

**Me perdoem pelos erros e pela demora.**

**Espero que gostem!! n.n**

**7. Is there Anybody there?**

Neil nada podia fazer, senão observar a cena com certa raiva. Ao seu lado, Hinata o olhava.

-Eu sei que não é a hora, mas... Por que me desobedeceu?- ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu não posso ficar só olhado e não fazer nada- a jovem cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

-É, Hinata! Você estava fazendo algo: me deixando preocupado! E muito!- ele retrucou, irônico.

-Eu estava somente ajudando... –a menina argumentou.

-Você estava enfrentando a Yamanaka! Ia acabar morta... –o príncipe segurou-a pelos ombros.

-Mas... _Milord_...

-Vamos esperar até a noite... Os lobisomens também não podem fazer muita coisa de manhã... –o rapaz suspirou. A camponesa observou-o deixar-se cair no sofá de veludo, que afundou com o peso.

-_Milord_, está calor para usar esse casaco... Quer que eu guarde para o senhor...?-ela estendeu a mão, oferecendo.

-Não precisa. Eu estou bem assim- o vampiro desviou o olhar, deixando a jovem com um nó na garganta- Não me olhe assim. Eu não estou zangado, ouviu?

-Tudo bem, eu... Eu não.. –a morena desviou o olhar. Neil se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Trancou-a, virando-se para olhá-la:

Trajava um sobretudo azul-marinho, com a manga alargando-se no cotovelo, com babadinhos por dentro. Usava uma camisa branca por debaixo, com babados caindo do pescoço e uma calça de linho bege por baixo, usando uma bota preta e um cinto na cintura.

-Não se preocupe... –o vampiro sorriu, maroto, e caminhou até ela lentamente, parando à sua frente.

-Não estou preocupada- a meia-vampira sorriu, então segurou a manga do casaco dele. –Está calor, _Milord_... Tire isso, por favor...

-Huh- ele tirou o casaco e entregou à moça, que já ia guardar a peça de roupa, mas foi abraçada por trás- O que pretende fazer até a noite chegar?

-Qualquer coisa está ótimo para mim, desde que eu esteja com o senhor... –a jovem admitiu, sentindo lábios quentes roçarem no seu pescoço e distribuírem beijos pela região.

-Se está tão quente, então por que você também não tira esse sobretudo grosso?-ele perguntou, desafivelando o cinto e desabotoando o casaco dela. Jogou-o no sofá e a camponesa virou-se para ele com um sorriso.

Neil empurrou-a no estofado e ficou por cima da mesma, as mãos ágeis dele desabotoavam a camisa dela por debaixo dos delicados babadinhos, roçando seus lábios na curva do pescoço da jovem.

-Hm... –a meia-vampira suspirou e seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo faminto, ardente e pecaminoso. Hinata rasgou a camisa do outro com uma força que desconhecia. Era uma vampira agora, não era? Suas mãos deslizaram pelo peito definido do príncipe, sentindo a frieza de sua pele. Não havia nenhuma cicatriz ou marca de nascença, havia apenas a palidez da pele e dos músculos rijos.

-Você sabe que é minha, não sabe? Você é minha desde o dia que te salvei daquela vila incendiada... –ele sorriu de canto, beijando-lhe nos lábios.

-Sei... –respondeu- E, por isso, eu te amo...

**XxX**

Tenten suspirou, ligeiramente entediada. Debaixo da árvore, pessoas que um dia foram lobisomens se aglomeravam, sentados em grupos para se protegerem do calor que o sol lhes causava.

-Por favor, Kiba... Cubra-se melhor- a princesa retrucou, desviando o olhar do homem cujos trapos que vestia deixava ainda mais evidente sua nudez.

-É só você parar de olhar... – o lobisomem franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Neji, sentado em um galho da árvore, revirou os olhos, mas concordava com a princesa: ver Ino e Temari com apenas alguns panos para cobrir o corpo era irritante.

-Parem de discutir- pediu- Parece que meu irmão irá esperar até anoitecer para atacar novamente...

-Poderíamos atacá-lo enquanto ele estiver em seu castelo- Gaara, que havia se mantido calado até aquele momento, sugeriu.

-Fora de cogitação- o príncipe decidiu, convicto- Mesmo porque nós não poderíamos fazer muita coisa no estado humano...

-Eu estou ouvindo, Neji... –a princesa cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

-Não falei na intenção de ofender... Mas não conseguiríamos fazer nada: Neil está em vantagem dentro do castelo- o rapaz suspirou.

-Eu não quero ficar só olhando- Tenten suspirou, impaciente.

-Por favor, princesa... Ficar preocupado com você enquanto luto contra o meu irmão não será nada fácil... –o vampiro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Poderíamos te ajudar a derrotar o seu irmão- Temari sugeriu: ela era a mais be vestida, uma vez que sua forma lupina não era tão grande.

-Totalmente fora de cogitação- Neji fechou a cara- O meu irmão tem a capacidade de voar, além de que o dever de derrotá-lo é todo meu...

-Reparando bem, você não se machucou muito... Só tem aquele ferimento causado por aquela pirralha- Ino comentou.

-Exatamente: ele só me conseguirá me acertar quando for um ataque fatal- disse por fim.

-Então vamos olhar para o lado positivo: o sol deve ter acabado com, pelo menos, metade daqueles vampiros... –Gaara suspirou, cruzando os braços.

-Espero que você esteja certo. O sol nascente foi bom para nós- o príncipe soltou um muxoxo.

-"Bom"?! Eu estou aqui, super ansioso para voltar a guerrear, e você vem me dizer que foi algo bom?! Teremos que esperar anoitecer de novo!- o lobisomem de olhos e cabelos castanho-escuros protestou, impaciente. O vampiro franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos.

-Você está ansioso para voltar a guerrear? E se, por acaso, você morrer nessa guerra? Estaria ansioso por isso?- indagava, um pouco alterado- Estaria disposto a jogar sua vida fora por mero descuido?! Por um movimento errado ou apenas poucos segundos de desatenção...?

-Eu... –ele tentou falar, mas a resposta morreu e ele se limitou a desviar o olhar.

-Isso é algo que você nunca irá entender- o ruivo falou, atraindo a atenção de todos- Os vampiros não têm que esconder-se da sociedade, pois não têm uma forma monstruosa para esconder. Eles nasceram perfeitos e similares aos humanos, podem viver tranqüilos e omitir seus crimes... Não tiveram que crescer lutando por sua sobrevivência...

-Ainda mais um nobre filhinho-de-papai feito você... –Kiba completou, desgostoso, dando as costas para o príncipe. O mesmo ficou desarmado, mas não deixou que percebessem.

-Coisas que jamais imaginaríamos ocorrem em uma guerra: esteja preparado e tente não ser pego de guarda-baixa... –Neji falou, por fim, deitando-se no galho- É melhor descansarem para recuperar as forças.

-Neji... –Tenten chamou.

-É melhor você descansar também, princesa- disse, terminando a conversa. Então o silêncio se instalou entre todos e o vampiro perdeu-se em lembranças nada agradáveis.

_Passeava pelos corredores do castelo vítreo da Transilvânia, parando vez ou outra para observar o céu nascente, com uma coloração azul-acinzentada e tonalidades de rosa no horizonte._

_-Neil...? Onde você está?-perguntou, levemente desinteressado. _

_O primogênito caminhava lentamente, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos e o olhar vago. _

_-Boa noite, meu filho... –ele escutou e virou-se para o pai. O mesmo era muito alto, os dentes afiados estavam à mostra num sorriso e possuía movimentos imponentes. Era uma versão mais velha dos gêmeos e parecia bem jovem para os seus quatrocentos e setenta e seis anos, embora os filhos já estivessem alcançando sua estatura._

_-Boa noite, meu pai... –cumprimentou. Entrou na sala onde o pai saíra; a lareira acesa, as estantes com livros incrivelmente organizados e o cômodo mergulhado em um silêncio sepulcral, exceto pelo crepitar das chamas- Pai...? O que o senhor estava fazendo na biblioteca?_

_-Eu não vou deixar... Que me substituam -o sorriso se apagou e se aproximou do príncipe._

_-Hm?- ele arqueou a sobrancelha- Quem vai te substituir...? Pai, você estava procurando alguma coisa...?_

_-Sim- o homem deu um meio-sorriso- Estava procurando uma forma de te matar..._

_-Como...?-ele arregalou os olhos. Mãos fortes tentaram empurrá-lo para o fogo, o susto o impediu de reagir- Pai, mas...!_

_-Eu jamais serei substituído! –ele esbravejou- Nem por você, nem por seu irmão, nem por ninguém!_

_Pensou por um momento que acabaria morto pelo fogo, até que a pressão que o empurrava sumiu. Caiu no chão, sentado, e observou a cena, atônito. Seu irmão mais novo, Neil, segurava o pai pela gola das vestes rente à janela. _

_-Não se aproxime mais do meu irmão- disse- Por fim, eu diria que você foi morto pelo seu egoísmo..._

_Então o rei foi jogado pela janela, o vidro se quebrou e o berro desesperado dele foi escutado. Mas o mais jovem observou a cena parado e a única coisa que fez foi fechar as cortinas quando o sol nasceu. _

**XxX**

Nenhum dos lobisomens conseguiu dormir por muito tempo, tampouco o vampiro e a humana. Passaram o tempo conversando e criando táticas de guerra. De noite, eles voltaram ao campo de batalha e esperaram que os portões se abrissem.

E se abriram, revelando um exército de vampiros ainda maior do que o anterior, confirmando os pressentimentos de Neji.

-Nossa...!- Temari riu- Estamos ferrados...!

-Só rindo para não chorar- Gaara revirou os olhos.

Se transformaram em seres metade homem, metade lobo. A lua cheia continuava com a coloração escarlate, atraindo uivos excitados dos lobisomens.

-NEJI!- Tenten chamou e o rapaz a olhou de longe- Olhe! No horizonte...!

Ele olhou; não viu nada. Não havia como ser o sol, havia acabado de anoitecer. Por que ela estava tão agitada? O que poderia estar no horizonte...?

Então gritos e urros chamaram a atenção do vampiro, obrigando-o a olhar novamente para o horizonte. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Havia muitas pessoas, vindo em sua direção, montados em cavalos e brandindo suas espadas. Humanos. E liderados por ninguém menos do que Sasuke.

-Mas... –naquele momento, tomado pela surpresa, Neji jamais se sentiu tão feliz por ver o cavaleiro idiota e metido de armadura prateada.

**XxX**

Neil fitou o horizonte à contra gosto, franzindo o cenho e soltando um suspiro impaciente.

-Humanos- retrucou, chamando a atenção de Hinata.

-São irritantes e insistentes como baratas- ela mordeu o lábio inferior- Eu tinha mordido aquele idiota que está liderando os humanos, mas parece que ele sobreviveu...

-Eu posso cuidar dele. Quanto à você, quero que fique aqui, em segurança... –o rapaz decidiu.

-Mas... _Milord_, eu...

-Não, Hinata. Já conversamos sobre isso- ele a encarou- Fique aqui que eu volto para te ver junto com a nossa vitória.

-Neil, espera... –a camponesa chamou e ele a olhou, surpreso- Me deixe ir com você... Você nem imagina o quanto fico preocupada quando você sái; acaba que minha consciência humana vêm à tona...

Por um momento, o vampiro virou-se de forma que a encarou por inteiro. Os olhos perolados com brilho avermelhado da jovem estavam marejados e os olhos nevoados dele pareciam examiná-la com tamanha intensidade que pareciam despi-la com o olhar.

_Neil... _Ela havia dito e agora parecia prestes à chorar. O que aquela camponesa queria dizer? Isso atrapalhava a linha de pensamento do príncipe e o deixava confuso; por que ela não podia simplesmente dizer logo o que estava querendo dizer?

-O que você...?

-Eu te amo- a meia-vampira disse- Me deixe ir com você; estar com você; me afogue em seus braços em frases de consolo mudas; mas, por favor, não me deixe sozinha, Neil... –pediu, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo belo rosto.

-Você precisa entender uma coisa... –o príncipe se aproximou e a entrelaçou pela cintura com seu braço forte, tomando seus lábios em um suave beijo, apenas um leve encostar de lábios. A menina fechou os olhos e procurou a boca do outro, iniciando um beijo faminto e desesperado. Neil correspondeu com agressividade, empurrando-a na parede com força e beijando-a com urgência; um beijo que mais parecia uma carnificina.

-Eu... –ele recomeçou, ainda próximo da jovem, sentindo sua respiração. Tocou o rosto dela e acariciou-a. Hinata fechou os olhos para sentir o toque, mas, ao invés de sentir a mão gentil e carinhos do seu amor, sentiu algo se abrir às suas costas e sentiu ser empurrada. Caiu sentada e a porta se fechou com força, onde ela pôde escutar o ruído da chave trancando a fechadura.

-Me tire daqui!-ela bateu na porta ruidosamente.

-Entenda uma coisa: eu não posso partir sossegado sabendo que você está em perigo... –escutou a voz do príncipe. Então ele deu meia volta e se foi.

**XxX**

Neji fitava a sacada, impaciente. Por quanto tempo seu irmão pretendia se esconder?

-Ei, seu idiota...!-Sasuke franziu o cenho, galopando até o moreno em seu alazão. Parou e apontou a espada para o pescoço do vampiro, ameaçador- Onde está a princesa?

-Sasuke...!-eles escutaram uma voz e o cavaleiro desceu do cavalo, vendo a figura de Tenten vir correndo em sua direção. Ele abraçou-a, erguendo a moça a alguns centímetros do chão e rodando por dois segundos. –Eu pensei que não ia te ver nunca mais...!

-Eu não morro tão fácil... –ele sorriu de canto, recebendo outro abraço da princesa.

Um pouco desconfortável de estar entre os dois, o vampiro desviou o olhar e pigarreou.

-Sem querer atrapalhar o emocionante encontro, mas nós estamos diante de uma guerra e... –ele argumentou.

-Sasuke, meu pai está morto... O que eu vou fazer...?

-Não se preocupe. Eu jamais deixarei que algo lhe aconteça, princesa- o cavaleiro disse, convicto.

-Você acha mesmo que conseguiria proteger ela de tudo?! Abra os olhos, seu cavaleiro estúpido...! Você não conseguiu salvar a princesa nem de si mesmo... Por que acha que conseguiria salvá-la dos vampiros e do meu irmão?-o príncipe perguntou, alterado.

-Se está com ciúmes da princesa, por que não fala logo com ela?- o cavaleiro idiota de armadura prateada sugeriu, sério, em um murmúrio que só o outro escutou.

Neji arregalou os olhos de leve, surpreso. _Ciúmes...? Não! Eu só acho que a princesa ficará segura ao meu lado, não ao lado desse cavaleiro metido à super-protetor... _Pensou, inconformado. Não. Em sua cabeça, não estava sentindo ciúmes.

Ciúmes era um sentimento perigoso para um vampiro que estava sozinho no mundo e precisava sobreviver para o bem de sua raça.

-Sobre o que vocês dois estão falando...?-Tenten perguntou, esboçando um sorriso infantil. Sasuke acariciou de leve seu rosto e olhou para o vampiro de relance, acarretando um ódio repentino em Neji.

-Nada importante, princesa- ele disse, afinal. Não o vampiro, mas o humano. Raiva. Neji sentia muita raiva. Sim, para ele estava claro o que sentia por Tenten. Sentia ciúmes; afinal, Tenten era o amor. E, apesar de assumir para si mesmo, isso não a traria, não a faria dar seu amor à ele. Ela amava Sasuke e isso ameaçava seu orgulho masculino.

Por apenas um segundo, o príncipe vampiro desejou que tudo de pior em uma vida ocorresse àquele cavaleiro prepotente.

-Não era você quem estava me chamando?-eles escutaram uma voz- Agora que estou aqui, você pretende não me dar atenção...? Que deprimente, irmãozinho...

-Mas, o quê...?!-Neji arregalou os olhos.

Foi muito rápido. Neil se esgueirara silenciosamente e, quando menos esperavam, atacou. Mas não atacou seu irmão, como o mesmo estava prevendo; atacou a princesa. As suas garras afiadas perfuraram a carne a arrancaram sangue, o qual manchou as vestes do vampiro.

-Sasuke...!-Tenten ofegou, as lágrimas brotaram no canto dos olhos e percorreram seu rosto silenciosamente.

À sua frente, o cavaleiro permanecia firme. As garras do vampiro mais novo haviam rasgado a pele em seu pescoço e, agora, pareciam querer enforcar o rapaz. Apesar da dor, o rapaz parecia concentrado em segurar o braço do inimigo, em uma tentativa vã de impedi-lo de fazer mal à sua princesa.

-Me solte. Vou quebrar todos os ossos do seu pescoço, _Sir _Uchiha- o mais novo permitiu-se um sorrisinho de canto.

-Nem que você me matasse 10 vezes, seu príncipe bastardo... –o cavaleiro sorriu da mesma forma. Desembainhou a espada e golpeou o vampiro com todas as forças, perfurando o abdômen do inimigo.

-Seu desgraçado!-Neil se afastou, retirando a espada do seu estômago e reprimindo um gemido de dor. Satisfeito, o "_sir_" desabou no chão, o sangue em seu pescoço jorrava incessantemente e o seu rosto expressava a agonia que estava sentindo.

-Sasuke...!- a jovem chamou, se ajoelhando ao lado do rapaz e chorando abertamente- Resista, por favor...

-Não chore, princesa... –ele sorriu fracamente- A minha missão eu cumpri... A promessa que fiz para mim, de morrer somente quando você estivesse nas mãos de alguém que a protegeria para sempre...

-Seu idiota...! Você não pode morrer ainda...!-a menina soluçava- Eu não posso ficar sem você!

-Princesa, eu tenho que te pedir um favor- ele pediu, arfando com dificuldade.

Alheio à conversa, Neji continuava estático. O seu irmão tentou matar sua princesa e, agora, Sasuke estava no chão quase morto. Porque ele fizera a coisa certa e Neji, não. Nunca fazia a coisa certa. Se tivesse se atirado na frente de Tenten, poderia ter se recuperado do ferimento facilmente. Sasuke não. Ele não é um vampiro. É apenas um humano idiota e metido com uma armadura prateada que não protege ninguém. Nem ele mesmo.

_E tudo porque eu desejei. _Sua mente dizia. _Eu desejei com todas as forças que ele morresse... Foi por isso que ele quase morreu. _Viu seu irmão mais novo amparar o próprio ferimento, estancando o ralo sangue que escorria.

Desejou com todas as forças que ele também morresse, mas, dessa vez, teria de fazê-lo com as próprias mãos. Avançou em sua direção, no que Neil desviou. Em seu colo, a ferida já estava cicatrizada.

-Eu vou te matar, meu irmão... –Neji profetizou.

-Matar quem te salvou da morte? Bem dramático- o mais novo zombou- Sou eu quem vai te matar...

-Que faça bem feito, seu desgraçado.

Um pouco afastado, Tenten soltou um soluço e as lágrimas marearam seus olhos castanhos.

-Não me peça para fazer isso, Sasuke... –ela choramingou.

-Por favor, princesa... Por mim- ele insistiu- Quando um vassalo decide morrer, só o seu rei tem direito de dar cabo de sua vida. E só você pode ser a minha rainha agora...

-Por favor...! Eu não posso fazer isso!- ela implorou.

-Eu estou sofrendo... –o cavaleiro sussurrou com certa dificuldade- Pegue a minha espada, Tenten... E me mate.

Cada passo que dava lhe doía a alma, mas Tenten caminhou até a espada de prata do cavaleiro. Estava ensangüentada e esquecida no chão. Ela pegou-a e enxugou o sangue com as próprias vestes. Olhou para o rapaz e mordeu o lábio inferior quando seus olhares se encontrara, segurando o choro.

Juntando toda a coragem, Sasuke cerrou os olhos com força e ofegou. Tenten, reprimindo um último lamento, enterrou a lâmina no peito esquerdo do cavaleiro, atravessando sua armadura e perfurando seu coração.

Caiu de joelhos junto ao homem morto e chorou como jamais chorara em toda a sua miserável vida.

Oi, gente! 8D Como vão? Gostaram do capítulo? Eu achei meio dramático, mas gostei muito dele.. Foi duro matar o Sasuke, já que a maioria das leitoras cadastradas no fanfiction amam ele... u.u' Foi um dilema: "matar ou não matar? Eis a questão..."

**Bom, a vencedora do desafio "quem irá morrer no próximo capítulo" foi a senhorita ****Prisma-san.**

**Agradeço à todos que participaram com suas opiniões. (confesso que achei que ninguém iria acertar... Que bom que eu estava errada... -.-)**

**Respondendo reviews**

**Prisma-san – **Prisma-chan!! Você ganhou!! Parabéns! n.n

Parece que, além de imaginar a batalha corretamente, você imaginou que o Sasuke-kun iria morrer salvando a Tenten, não? Você é boa em adivinhações...! n.n

Seu prêmio: uma oneshot. Não é muito, mas é o que posso fazer... Sinta-se à vontade para escolher o casal, o rate e o gênero da fic. Irei adorar dedicar à você...! n.n

Obrigada por acompanhar sempre a fic me presentear com suas maravilhosas reviews...!

Agradeço pela sua review novamente!

Beijos!

**Beatriz- **Oi!! Bom, obrigada pela sua sugestão ao desafio, mesmo que você não tenha acertado... ó.ò

Bom, desculpa não ter tido como abordar o casal neste capítulo, mas é que eu queria deixar para o último capítulo mesmo... Espero que você possa ler o próximo capítulo, então... n.n

Beijos!

**Hyuuga ALe – **Nossa, muitíssimo obrigada pelo seu elogio...! n.n

Realmente fico feliz quando escuto isso (digo, quando eu leio... ¬¬)

Bom, você não acertou, mas muito obrigada pela sua sugestão... Embora eu tivesse pensado pra caramba em matar a Ino junto com o Sasuke... -.-

Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora...!

Beijos!

**Tenten n.n – **Bom, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo, Tenten-chan... Estou feliz por receber mais uma das suas reviews...! Elas me deixam bem felizes, sabe... São enormes e cheias de elogio... Você sempre me anima a escrever.

Ah, você gostou da frase que eu escrevi por último? Eu também adorei, modéstia parte... XD Pena que não fui eu quem escrevi. Eu tinha escrito só até um parágrafo antes... Aí, meu melhor amigo leu e disse para eu colocar algo poético no final. Daí, foi isso que deu... n.n!

Hm... Imaginar o Lee gordo deve ter sido engraçado... n.n Só de imaginar um daqueles burgueses gordos e feios como porcos gritando "Viva o fogo da juventude!" deve ser hilário... XD.

Bom, confesso que eu adoro NejiHina... Mas também adoro NejiTen. Por isso que eu fiz um irmão gêmeo para o Neji... Como a fic era para a Hien-chan e ela queria um NejiXTen, deixei o original para a menina panda... Espero que você não tenha ficado zangada comigo depois de ler isso... Perdão, Tenten-chan...! ó.ò

Bom, é uma pena que você não tenha tentado... Mas tudo bem. Eu acho bem possível que a oneshot seja um NejiTen, já que a vencedora foi a Prisma-san... Mas, não se preocupe! Depois de terminar essa fic e postar o oneshot da tia Prisma, escrevo um para você, porque você sempre me deixou reviews enormes que me deixaram muuuito feliz! n.n

E obrigada por acompanhar minha fic.

Beijos!

**SunaHikaru – **Oi!! Bom, desculpa pela demora da fic... n.n'

Você não ganhou, mas muito obrigada pelo palpite... E muito obrigada também pelas suas reviews...! Sempre me deixam contentes...!

O próximo capítulo é o último!

Espero que você goste...

Beijos...

**Hitsugaya Nanami – **Bom, não se preocupe em não ter mandado reviews antes...! Fico contente que você tenha mandado agora...! n.n

Obrigada pelo elogio...! Eu escrevi a luta com todo o meu fio de criatividade, mas eu acho que não sou muito boa para isso... Daí eu fiquei com um pouco de medo do pessoal não gostar, mas que bom que você gostou...

Bom, você não acertou, mas valeu pela opinião... (de fato, eu estava querendo matar a Ino... -.-)

O próximo capítulo é último, por isso espero que goste!

Beijos...!

**-Hien-san – **Oi, Hien-chan!!

Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo...! Bom, o final é no próximo e espero que você goste... Eu juro que tentei prolongar a fic para ficar enorme pra você, mas não deu... T.T Meu fio de criatividade é bem estreito... Mas espero que tenha gostado, afinal, tudo foi um presente para você!!

Bom, eu ainda não vi o capítulo 94, mas é por pura preguiça... Chego do colégio às 7 da noite, depois de 8 horas seguidas de estudo e fico com preguiça de assistir... Fico lendo fic no fanfiction, então... ç.ç'

Oh, meu amado Gaara-kun!! Eu jamais te esqueci, meu amor... Apenas te deixei com a Hien-chan durante as férias para ela botar juízo na sua linda cabeça ruiva... Viu como fez a diferença? Você já está até querendo voltar para mim...! n.n abraça o Gaara

Gaa: Foi um momento de fraqueza... ¬¬

Nyaaa... Que meigo, Gaara-kun... (Putz, Hien-chan!! 132 mangás?! O.o)

Não se preocupe, o importante é que você apareceu para me felicitar com sua review... n.n

Beijos, Hien-chan!

**Tabitta- **Oi!! Bom... Quem morreu foi o Sasuke, mas eu juro de pés juntos que quem eu queria matar era a Ino... u.u (Obrigada pelo palpite! n.n)

Bem... Eu juro que não tive a intenção de misturar Anjos da Noite e Vampire Knight... Eu apenas tive uma crise de abstinência por vampiros depois de assistir "Entrevista com Vampiro" e ler Drácula. Daí eu comecei a procurar informações de vampiros lendo Vampire Knight, Blood+... Vi Anjos da Noite e comecei a jogar um RPG irado...

Foi daí que veio a história... Gostei de todos os citados acima. Eu aconselho que todos os amantes de vampiros vejam, pelo menos, três dos citados acima... n.n

Desculpa pela demora e obrigada pela review!

Beijos!


	9. Love is Blind

**Oi gente...!**

**Bom... Capítulo final, não é...? Nossa, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic... Os leitores me deram tanta motivação para escrever com suas reviews que hora nenhuma eu senti vontade de parar a fic ou me senti tentada a tal. Pra mim, todos os momentos foram emocionantes.**

**Espero que tenha sido tão emocionante para vocês quanto foi para mim... n.n**

**Obrigada a todos que vão ler esse último capítulo e me deixar uma review...**

**8. Love is Blind**

_Preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui... _Pensava, sentado no chão. Hinata se perguntava se havia um jeito de fugir daquele banheiro inútil. Examinava todos os pontos, todos os ângulos, mas se cansou de buscar esperanças. Conformou-se, recostando-se na parede do cômodo; logo alguém a tiraria dali.

-O que aconteceu comigo...?- ela se perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Olhou em volta, para a prateleira que havia debaixo da pia. Havia um caderno- O que é isso...?- indagou, pegando o mesmo. Era preto, de veludo e grosso, preso por um cadeado de prata.

Mil coisas se passaram pela cabeça da camponesa sobre o motivo do caderno estar trancado. Afiou as garras e, cuidadosamente, enfiou-a na tranca do cadeado, abrindo-o em seguido. _É um diário... _Deduziu, folheando as páginas de papiro.

Haviam palavras escritas em latim, em caligrafia fina e bonita. Aliás, naquela época, todos os que sabiam escrever, possuíam uma bela letra. Felizmente, Hinata havia aprendido a ler e escrever em latim e em inglês com Tenten, o que facilitaria muito o seu trabalho.

Parou uma página que lhe chamou atenção e umedeceu os lábios, um pouco satisfeita.

-Não...!- debateu-se, deixando o diário cair de seu colo e encolheu-se em um canto, arfando descompassadamente. Seus olhos perderam o brilho vermelho e fitaram o caderno caído. Suas mãos trêmulas, já acostumadas à sensação, pegaram o objeto e seus olhos marejados percorreram a página.

_16 de maio de 1412._

_Bem, estou realmente pensando se é necessário fazer essas anotações... Na verdade, foi apenas uma pessoa quem me pediu para escrever isso, já que minha escrita é ótima, modéstia parte. Sim, foi o meu irmão. _

_Ele anda um pouco estranho desde que chegou da sua última viagem... E com uma menina junto. Nosso pai não vai ficar muito satisfeito... Mas acho que isso não importa no momento, pois o idiota prometeu que ia me compensar depois. Espero que realmente o faça. _

Passou mais umas páginas, ansiosa. Quem estava escrevendo aquilo...?

_18 de maio de 1412._

_Ferrou. Parece que o nosso pai descobriu sobre a menina. Ele queria matar ela, mas Neil o impediu... Parece que, pelo que me lembro, a desculpa dele foi que, depois de ter o trabalho de destruir uma vila dos humanos, ele queria um prêmio de recordação. _

_Vossa Alteza ficou feliz com a explicação, mas o meu irmão deixou escapar que sentiu dó de deixá-la sozinha... Então nosso pai ficou uma fera. Deu uma semana para Neil tirar a garota do castelo ou ele mesmo se encarregaria de matá-la..._

_Estou pensando seriamente se devo ajudá-lo ou não... A menininha é tão linda... Dá até dó mesmo. Acho que, infelizmente, tenho que concordar com o Neil._

Leu, curiosa. Arregalou os olhos e passou a página. Precisava ler só mais um pouco... Só queria saber como terminaria.

_19 de maio de 1412._

_Hoje eu tentei conversar com aquela menininha... Queria perguntar o nome dela, já que estou ficando irritado de ter que escrever "aquela menininha" toda vez que a cito neste documento. (Sinto que o meu irmão vai ficar muito zangado quando ler isso aqui... )_

_Bom, mas voltando... Ela não fala muita coisa, mas parece feliz ao lado do meu irmão, pelo jeito que sorri. Ele colocou um nome nela, já que a mesma não queria dizer o que seus pais deram... Ele a chamou de "Hinata" que significa "Sol" ou "Aquela que mais brilha". Acho que combina com o sorriso dela. _

_P.S: eu sugeri ao meu irmão que ele deveria mandá-la para a casa de uma família que nós conhecêssemos e que ele pudesse visitar regularmente. Ele disse que ia pensar à respeito. _

Hinata engoliu em seco. Então era isso...? Neil matara seus pais e ela fora enviada como um objeto qualquer...? Hinata jamais fora seu nome de verdade, então. Se esquecera completamente da sua identidade.

Um pouco mais curiosa, passou para a última página, que não estava muito longe. Havia muitas páginas em branco e o caderno sequer fora usado até o meio.

_25 de maio de 1412._

_Eu decidi que vou matar o meu irmão. Aquele idiota merece levar uma machadada no meio da testa... Lembra da menininha? A linda e doce Hinata sobre a qual eu não paro de comentar...? (afinal, este é o objetivo do documento: fazer um relatório sobre a estada da Hina aqui. À propósito, fui eu quem a apelidou de Hina... )_

_Pois é. Aquele desgraçado seguiu minha sugestão. Mas parece que ele conseguiu deturpar a minha idéia e mandou ela para um lugar longe... Bem longe. A Inglaterra. E sabe para quem ele mandou? Para o rei da Inglaterra... _

_P.S: com sorte, meu irmão idiota consiga encontrar Hinata daqui há uns 10 anos. Com certeza ela será uma linda mulher de dar inveja à qualquer princesa... E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou torcer para que o instinto diga para ela odiar aquele idiota até o fim de sua vida. Ele fez por merecer o ódio daquela criança..._

_E isso, com certeza, é um ponto final. _

Fechou o diário bruscamente e guardou-o no bolso interno do sobretudo. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Se, antes já tinha conhecimento da verdade, agora já não tinha mais dúvidas.

Mas precisava sair dali. Confiou piamente que era uma vampira e afiou suas unhas. Golpeou a parede com força e continuou golpeando consecutivamente. Iria sair dali.

**XxX**

Neji desviou de outro ataque do irmão. Os dois pareciam imunes aos ataques um do outro, ao passo que os que lutavam à sal volta não se desviavam de nada.

O sangue espirrava e os corpos se amontoavam no chão. Os lobisomens, agora juntos de humanos armados, pareciam levar vantagem e o número de vampiros parecia diminuir consideravelmente.

-Cacete, parece que não estamos tão ferrados assim... –Temari sorriu, animada. Segurou um vampiro com suas poderosas garras e arrancou-lhes as tripas em uma mordida; nada lhe agradava mais do que ter sangue de vampiro em sua boca.

-Não brinque com o inimigo... Um passo errado e um vampiro acaba com você- Gaara franziu o cenho.

-Ino não parece estar muito preocupada com isso... –a lobismina estreitou os olhos ao ver Lady Yamanaka decapitar um vampiro, preocupada apenas se o corte fora simétrico ou não.

Seu corpo suava frio e sua respiração se tornava mais difícil com o esforço que fazia para se desviar dos golpes. Para Neji, estava evidente que seu irmão ganharia a luta; se sentiu idiota por temer a morte, mesmo que por um segundo sequer. Segundos faziam milagres e traziam desgraças... O que ocorrera com Sasuke era a prova disso.

Para Neil, o irmão era um adversário poderoso e temia que suas forças se esgotassem antes de matá-lo; Se isso ocorresse, ambos se refugiariam por tempo suficiente para recuperar as forças e a guerra recomeçaria.

-Quando vai desistir, Neji? Sabe que é inútil: eu sou o mais forte entre nós dois...

-Mas, o quê...?!- o primogênito viu sua atenção presa no castelo vítreo.

-O que está olhando...?-o mais novo sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximando do irmão e golpeando-lhe o estômago. Neji caiu de joelhos e cuspiu sangue; não devia ter se distraído. _Mas... Não, não foi impressão. Eu realmente vi... _Pensou, voltando a fitar o castelo.

Lembrou-se que estava lutando assim que sentiu um chute nas costelas, sentindo uma dor descomunal e o gosto de sangue na boca. Seu sangue. E não tinha um gosto agradável.

-Seu...!-quis xingar o irmão, quis se erguer e matá-lo. Porém não o fez. Só conseguiu dobrar-se para a frente e cuspir o sangue que penetrava seu pulmão.

-Não vai revidar, irmãozinho...? –Neil perguntou, chutando o irmão com mais força.

O mais velho, caído no chão, sentia sua costela quebrada. A quinta, talvez. Tentou se levantar, mas uma dor terrível o impediu e ele sentiu imediatamente a dificuldade de buscar ar, de respirar, de oxigênio no cérebro. Provavelmente a costela quebrada perfurara seu pulmão.

-Maldição... –xingou em voz baixa. Foi tudo o que conseguiu.

A sua roupa estava suja com cerejas de sangue, apesar da ferida estar se curando com mais rapidez que ele esperava.

-Levante-se, idiota- seu irmão ordenou.

-Neji...!-escutou a voz de Tenten e arregalou os olhos.

-Levante-se e salve sua princesa- Neil repetiu. A moça gemeu de dor quando foi puxada pelos cabelos e obrigada a se ajoelhar.

-Solte-a...!-foi o que conseguiu gritar, levantando com uma força que não tinha.

-Faça-me soltá-la- o mais jovem desafiou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Neji sentiu-se incapaz de reagir. Até que sentiu um movimento próximo e preparou-se instintivamente. Era Hinata e estava ali, parada com um caderno nas mãos, os olhos assustados e com as garras do moreno ameaçando rasgar o seu pescoço. _Eu sabia que não estava vendo coisas... _O rapaz sorriu internamente.

-Hina... –Tenten pronunciou vagamente.

-Tenten, eu... –a menina começou, dando um passo em direção à amiga, mas foi parada.

-Dê mais um passo e você morre- o primogênito ameaçou. Automaticamente, os três o olharam.

Neil o olhava de cenho franzido, como se o lembrasse de que estava com sua princesa como refém. Tenten o fitava, incrédula, e Hinata o mirou por apenas um momento, assustada.

-Neji...! Não faça isso com a Hina, por favor...! Ela é a minha única amiga que tive durante minha vida...!-a morena pediu tristemente.

-Sinto muito, princesa... Se eu tiver que escolher entre te perder e matar essa meninas, eu não hesitaria em escolher a segunda opção... –disse, convicto.

-Espere, por favor...!-a camponesa pediu- Isso... Isso é seu, não é, príncipe...?

-Hm...?- ele fitou o diário que ela lhe estendeu- Mas isso é... É o meu caderno de notas... Aliás, era para eu ter entregue ao Neil anos atrás...

-Desculpe-me se eu o li, mas é que eu estava presa e um cômodo e acabei achando-o... –ela explicou.

-E era para você continuar lá- Neil franziu o cenho- Por que você é tão teimosa?

-Neil... –a meia-vampira sorriu para ele- Agora eu me lembro... Lembro que, quando eu era criança, fui acolhida por você, por Neji e pelo seu pai...

-Eu não diria "acolhida" já que o nosso pai deu um ultimato que te botou para fora uma semana depois que você entrou... Se você leu o diário, saberia que isso só aconteceu porque meu irmão matou os seus pais... –Neji explicou, levando a mão automaticamente às costelas quando sentiu uma pontada aonde se ferira.

-Não, Neji... Eu fui acolhida, sim. Eu fui tão feliz junto dos meus dois irmãos que eu tanto amava... –sorriu docemente.

-Foi você quem me trouxe a luz, Hinata. Por isso eu lhe dei esse nome... "Aquela que mais brilha"... –o mais novo explicou, sério.

-Por que tem que haver uma guerra? Por que nós não podemos voltar à ser uma família...?-a camponesa perguntou.

-Porque agora já é tarde demais... –Neil suspirou.

-Que bom que você sabe disso, sua imitação de príncipe barata- eles escutaram. Em seguida, Ino apareceu às costas do príncipe mais jovem e mordeu-o no ombro, rasgando o tecido de sua pele e arrancando sangue. _Muito sangue. _

**XxX**

_Diz a lenda que os vampiros e os lobisomens se odiavam desde o início do século XIII, quando um vampiro andarilho matou o líder dos lobisomens, o que acarretou um clima tenso entre as duas raças. _

_A guerra entre os dois só surgiu 20 anos depois, quando um lobisomem fugiu com uma vampira que se casaria com o príncipe dos vampiros da Inglaterra._

_As pessoas acreditam que a inimizade entre as raças sempre existiu. E é por isso que, tanto os vampiros quanto os lobisomens, sentem a presença um do outro; um lobisomem se torna um alvo fácil nos dias em que não há lua cheia; ao passo que um vampiro perde as forças nas noites em que a lua desaparece, além de que seu poder curativo se torna ineficaz perante um ferimento causado pela raça inimiga: se houvesse uma guerra, eles sangrariam até morrer. _

Surpreso, Neil sentiu o líquido quente escorrer pelo seu tórax e por todo o seu braço. Ino se afastou, enxugando com as costas da mão o sangue do vampiro em sua boca.

-Neil...!- Hinata se aproximou de olhos arregalados.

-Então é isso, meu irmão... Parece que eu perdi a nossa guerra- o mais novo sorriu- Aproveite bem o seu prêmio...

-Neil, o que você está falando...?!-lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da camponesa e ela abraçou-o, encostando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz- Você não perdeu... Pare com essa luta, por favor...! Você ainda pode curar esse ferimento...!

-Meu irmão- o príncipe encarou o irmão- A principal regra de uma luta, é que o perdedor se submeta ao vencedor e aceite ser morto pelo mesmo... Sinto dizer que terei de ser uma exceção...

-Eu não ligo para as regras. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso... Desde que você morra no final, por mim, está tudo bem- Neji deu de ombros.

-Neil, por favor...!-Hinata implorou.

-Só me faça mais um favor, irmãozinho... –Neil pediu. Abraçou a menina que chorava em seus braços- Cuide dela para mim- ele sorriu fracamente, fazendo com que a menina se esquecesse de tudo ao seu redor;

Ver aquele sorriso lhe bastava. Então sentiu uma forte dor no estômago e tudo escureceu lentamente, fazendo-a tombar para o lado.

-Hina!!- Tenten chamou- Seu monstro! O que fez com a minha amiga?!

-Apenas dei à ela uma oportunidade para viver sem estar acorrentada a alguém como eu- ele explicou, sério. A morena se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga desmaiada e Neji permaneceu impassível.

Surpreendendo à todos, o mais novo abriu suas asas cheias de cicatrizes e levantou vôo. Com um último sorriso no rosto, Neil voou até o castelo vítreo e desapareceu após pousar em uma sacada. _O que será que esse idiota vai fazer...? _Neji se perguntou por alguns segundos.

O mais novo caminhava pelos corredores com uma tocha nas mãos. Marchava em direção ao seu túmulo com um único arrependimento na vida: o de ter abandonado quem amava no momento em que ela mais precisaria dele.

_Me desculpe, Hinata... Eu sei que você precisará de mim agora, mas foi necessário. Você precisa de tempo e tempo é algo que eu não posso te dar... _Pensava.

Passou pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo ateando fogo por onde passava. Foi nas masmorras, pegou galões de óleo e derramou pelos cômodos, deixando tochas acesas por onde passava.

Riu de si mesmo, iluminado pela luz vermelha das chamas, a fumaça negra o impedia de enxergar uma saída. Mas não queria sair. Ficaria ali, morrendo lentamente de asfixia, sentindo o calor afetá-lo devagar até queimar sua pele.

Neji fitou o castelo pegar fogo, impassível. Ao seu lado, Tenten fitava as chamas tristemente, ajoelhada e abraçada à amiga inconsciente.

-Vamos embora. –o rapaz suspirou, tomando o corpo de Hinata nos braços- Ino, chame seu exército. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui...

-Ir para onde? Tem algo em mente...?- a princesa o olhou.

-Roma- disse.

**XxX**

O tempo se passou. Todos voltaram para a Itália e passaram a viver em um castelo na nova cidade chamada Roma. Dois meses depois, as três raças pareciam ter finalmente esquecido as desavenças.

-Bom, parece que tudo deu certo, afinal... –Ino suspirou, contente, observando a lua crescente no meio do céu estrelado.

-Sim- Neji suspirou, recostado à sacada, observando o jardim do andar de baixo, onde lobisomens e vampiros se divertiam em uma festa promovida para a confraternização com os humanos. Bebiam, riam... Nem pareciam inimigos em uma guerra que ocorrera dois meses atrás.

-Devia contar logo à princesinha o que sente por ela. Roma precisa de um rei e uma rainha, agora que os irmãos que governavam o país morreram "misteriosamente"... Se é que me entende, claro... –ela sorriu.

-Lady Yamanaka, você é desprezível... –ele sorriu de canto antes de desaparecer pelas cortinas.

-Não deveria estar se divertindo na festa, Gaara...? –a lobismina sorriu, afinando os olhos como se estivesse tendo uma boa recordação.

-Não gosto muito da companhia de humanos- o lobisomem se aproximou, apoiando-se na sacada e fitando a festa.

-É para isso que serve a "confraternização"... –a loira riu.

-Seja como for, eu prefiro a sua companhia- ele deu de ombros.

-Nossa... O que Temari disse para te convencer a dizer essas palavras, hein...?-ela sorriu, marota, enrolando uma mecha loira no indicador.

-Acredite: foi um longo dia de tortura... –ele disse, sério.

-Assim você me magoa- ela fez bico. O ruivo a olhou e sorriu de canto.

-Não foi intenção... –disse- A única intenção foi mentir para lhe fazer companhia...

-Pois bem... Eu já estava mesmo ficando entediada- disse e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Como quiser- ele sorriu da mesma forma.

**XxX**

O príncipe bateu na porta na porta três vezes antes de entrar. Deparou-se com Tenten, que estava de costas para a porta, ainda colocando as vestes.

-Neji!!- ela corou furiosamente, abraçando o próprio corpo e virando-se de costas. –Quantas vezes eu já te disse para perguntar se pode entrar?!

-Já devia saber que eu jamais prestei atenção... –ele disse, fitando as costas nuas da princesa, que só havia vestido a saia do traje e estava com dificuldade para fechar os botões de trás. –Pode deixar que eu te ajudo...

Se aproximou sorrateiramente e abotoou lentamente o vestido da menina. Quando terminou, Tenten se virou para ele ainda corada.

-Como eu estou...?- perguntou. Ele fitou seus olhos, então examinou-a trajando o vestido verde de veludo de mangas compridas que deixava os ombros nus e a frente trabalhada em fio de ouro. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal-feito que deixava alguns fios caindo- Como são raras as vezes em que me arrumo sem ajuda da Hina, não sei se ficou bom...

-Você está linda... –ele disse, beijando-a na curva do pescoço, abraçando-a pela cintura e provando sua pele quente e macia. Suas presas vampíricas roçavam de leve no pescoço da jovem, embora Neji não tivesse a mínima intenção de mordê-la.

-Neji... Por favor, me deixe tornar-me uma vampira- ela pediu, gemendo baixinho com os beijos que recebia- Somente você pode fazer isso... Morda-me e dê-me o seu sangue.

-Não- ele fitou-a. –Eu te amo, Tenten... E não quero fazê-la sofrer ainda mais.

A princesa arregalou os olhos de leve com a revelação. Não que estivesse realmente surpresa, gostava do príncipe há algum tempo e Hinata dizia-lhe que o sentimento era recíproco, mas por ele tê-lo dito em tal circunstância. Então sorriu afinando os olhos.

-Se me ama, dê-me a oportunidade de viver com você eternamente... –a humana pediu, beijando de leve os seus lábio. O rapaz puxou-a pela nuca, tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente. Mordeu de leve a própria língua, fazendo brotar um pouco de sangue e separando-se dela.

-Você agüentaria viver pelo resto da vida se alimentando desse jeito...? DE sacrifícios alheios?- ele indagou.

-Não- ela respondeu sinceramente- Mas eu não ligaria se fosse por você...

-Se é o seu desejo... –ele suspirou. Tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a na cama, ficando por cima de seu corpo e observando-lhe as curvas delicadas e femininas. Tudo em Tenten era perfeito- Relaxe: é um processo doloroso...

-Não estou preocupada- ela sorriu, puxou-o pela gola e sussurrou em seu ouvido- Afinal estou com você.

-Hm- ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Não deixe o sangue sujar o meu vestido... –ela disse, por fim- Meu doce vampiro.

O vampiro sorriu de canto. Se aproximou da curva do pescoço da menina e a beijou, segurando sua mão. Então a mordeu com seus caninos desenvolvidos, sorvendo o sangue e sentindo a mão dela apertar a sua. Esse seria o preço para viverem juntos pela eternidade.

**XxX**

Hinata sentiu algo queimar-lhe a garganta e pôs o jato de bile para fora, sujando a pia de porcelana do banheiro. Já esperava por isso e então procurou um toalete; sentia-se enojada com aquela situação. Mas já era a terceira vez que vomitava naquele dia e sua menstruação não vinha há quase dois meses.

_Estou grávida... _Concluiu, desistindo de achar que se tratava de um enjôo normal.

Lavou a boca com água corrente e foi para o quarto, sentando-se na própria cama. Pegou o diário que lhe foi devolvido por Neji como recordação de quem ela amara; até aquele momento ela não acreditava que quem amava estava morto.

Agora a situação era completamente diferente: teria um filho de Neil... O que faria? Como contaria à Tenten? Como Neji reagiria? Será que ele ficaria tão furioso que mataria seu filho...?

_Meu precioso bebê... _Pensou, levando a mão ao ventre automaticamente, perdendo-se em devaneios.

Então ouviu um barulho vindo da sacada. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta de vidro escondida pelas cortinas de seda. A porta estava aberta e as cortinas esvoaçavam com o vento; puxou-as e arregalou os olhos de leve com o que viu.

-Eu quero meu filho- a figura disse, quase que autoritária.

-Ne... Neil...?

-Huh- ele sorriu de canto. Hinata não acreditou no que via, mas não havia do que duvidar: não quando o vampiro pai de seu filho se encontrava parado à sua frente, completamente sólido.

Foi puxada para a realidade quando ele tomou-a nos braços e levantou vôo, desaparecendo na noite.

**Meu doce Vampiro- Fim.**

**Oi gente! n.n**

**E então? O que acharam do final?**

**Bom? Ruim? Inesperado? PERFEITO? Ridículo- desista dessa vida inútil? Mande uma review com a sua opinião! XD Esse é o último capítulo: fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!**

**Bem... Esta fic foi dedicada à -Hien-san por ser infinitamente gentil comigo me mandando reviews quando eu estava iniciando no mundo do fanfiction... **

**Obrigada por tudo, Hien-chan!! **

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Prisma-san – **Bom, Prisma-chan... Enfim, o último capítulo... n.n'

Não se preocupe, sua fic já está totalmente escrita, só precisa passar para o computador e dar um nome. É de fato uma NejiXTen e eu espero que você goste dela quando eu a postar... Ah, e é rate T. Isso porque eu realmente não sabia se você queria hentai ou fluffy, então fiquei no meio termo.

Ah, sim... Me doeu muito escrever a morte do Sasuke... Mas eu também amei. Porque foi extremamente dramático e eu imaginei que fosse chamar atenção se a Tenten que fosse matá-lo... Acabou que todos gostaram. n.n

Espero que tenha gostado da minha humilde fic... Quando for o seu aniversário você me fala que eu escrevo uma pra você XD! Uma longfic!

Obrigada por acompanhar até o final!

Beijos!

**SunaHikaru – **Bom... Acabou... ç.ç

Eu estava gostando de escrever essa história. Foi a única que fluiu facilmente e eu também tive muito apoio, tanto dos leitores quanto do meu amigo... n.n

Bom, eu até pensei em fazer que o Neji matava o Neil, mas ele nem morreu. Essa idéia me surgiu do nada, então eu coloquei... E gostei. n.n

Bem... A idéia minha foi fazer a Tenten virar vampira. Só não sei se o jeito dela virar vampira tenha ficado bom... ç.ç

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Beijos e obrigada pelas suas reviews!

**Beatriz – **Bom, esse é o final...

Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos e muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelas reviews! n.n

**Tenten n.n – **Nossa...! Sério que você gostou? o

E obrigada por tantos elogios...! Eu fico tão feliz quando leio as suas reviews... Elas são enormes mesmo e eu fico um tempo rindo e sendo feliz, me achando o máximo (meu ego fica super inflado... XD). Fui comparada à J.K. Rowling?! KYAAA! Nossa...! Muito obrigada! n.n Eu nem escrevo tãããão bem assim...

Quanto às suas perguntas, eu sempre tive na cabeça que o pai dos dois seria um porre... Mas eles nunca se gostaram muito. Bom, a idéia é de que o Neil tenha pedido para o Neji fazer uns documentos para, futuramente, a Hinata pudesse recuperar a memória de humana e retribuir o favor: então ele salvou o irmão e matou o próprio pai... u.u

Eu gostei muito do enredo... Essa parte foi bem criativa da minha parte (nem sou modesta XD)

Bem, a sua fic eu vou postar depois da fic da Prisma-san... Só que eu preciso de detalhes: o casal, o rate e o gênero. Embora eu tenha quase certeza que você vá pedir NejiXTen...

Bom, o Neji e a Tenten finalmente ficaram juntos... E vão juntos pela eternidade, pelo que parece... Eu gostei do final que eles tiveram... Embora não estivesse nos meus planos que a Tenten virasse vampira. XD (Não, o Sasuke não amava a Tenten. Foi só imaginação do Neji... Eles só se gostavam como irmãos, mesmo...).

E do fim da Hina e do Neil...? Você gostou? Eu adorei poder deixar ela grávida... E ainda mais poder deixar o Neil vivo. Não vai haver uma continuação para essa fic, mas eu acho que o Neil não vai mais incomodar o irmão... Ele já deve estar satisfeito em ter fingido a própria morte e levar a Hinata e um herdeiro com ele... n.n

Nossa...! Quantos "Amei"s XD Obrigada mesmo... E obrigada também por facilitar na hora da contagem... n.n Aliás, obrigada pela review tamanho família! Adorei mesmo, Tenten-chan!!

Obrigada por acompanhar essa humilde fic até o final...

Beijos!

**Guino Mio – **Nossa...! Então você gostou da guerra? Eu odiava escrever guerras, mas tive que repensar nesse conceito, afinal essa história é de uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens... ¬¬

Mas eu estou contente que você tenha gostado! E agradeço também ao PC! Obrigada pelo comentário...! Obrigada mesmo...! n.n

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por mandar reviews!

Beijos!

**-Hien-san – **Bom, Hien-chan... Essa foi a fic que eu fiz para você... Não sei se você gostou, mas eu fiz com carinho! n.n

Para falar a verdade, eu adorei poder escrever essa fic de presente. Não gosto de oneshots, embora elas dêem menos trabalho...

NYAAA... É tão fofo quando a gente se apaixona... (pena que eu nunca me apaixonei pela pessoa certa ¬¬) mas a idade não é importante quando há amor!! :D Bom, você não deve ser muuuito mais velha do que ele para ele ser mais alto... No máximo dois anos... Acertei? Espero que seja um amor recíproco! E que vocês possam ser felizes, talvez não para sempre, mas por um longo tempo! n.n

Eu vou sentir sua falta!! Espero poder te ver em uma das suas fics... Ou até nas minhas, se eu der sorte XD! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos!


End file.
